The Girl with Fire
by angelamber77
Summary: After getting dropped into Middle-Earth, eighteen year old Astrid needs help finding her young half-sister. But after joining the fellowship, she takes on secrets that are revealed about who she is, what she is, and her purpose in Middle-Earth. But can she trust the fellowship with her life, including Legolas who says that he'll always protect her no matter what happens?
1. Only Escape is to Middle-Earth

My eyes are stinging with heat as I try to open them, but it seems impossible. I'm so exhausted that fluttering my eye lids open was the last thing on my mind. I flip my body on the bed I share with and my arms search for Bella's little thin body. I successfully find her, the sound of her soft breathing indicates that she's still asleep, and use my arm to pull her body closer to my chest. I feel her move a little and she starts to nuzzle her face into my neck for more heat. I only snicker quietly and feel a small smile come over my face. Our bed could fit us both, but we were only given one thin sheet for warmth. I never needed it because I could create my own heat with my bare hands, so I always gave it to Bella. But it never kept her that warm so she would cuddle with me every night and I share my heat.

I begin to open my eyes after ten minutes but was tempted to close them again. Our small room was lighted with sunlight that came from our window with metal bars over the glass to keep us in. I slowly start to get up, trying hard not to wake Bella, and turn my body to sit on the edge. The sunlight glares into my eyes once again to signal me that it was noon already. Bella and I must've slept for ten hours after what happened last night. Testing Day as the people who worked here liked to call it. Every child with a special ability here (there must be like one hundred and fifty of us), goes through this every month. They test our powers to see if we improve and find out if we gained new ones. Knowing from yesterday, about fifty children have gained new abilities which is complete bad luck. New abilities meant more experiments that are ten times more painful than how any other laboratory in the United States uses them. This place is known as 'The Special Children Care Institute', for mutant children just like us. The prisoners here call it 'Hell for Misunderstood Children'.

I stand up and make my way to the dresser Bella and I share to grab my uniform, the only clothes we have to wear in daylight. I see two granola bars on top, breakfast. Slipping out of my pajamas, I put on my tight black shirt with my number, 19874, on the left sleeve, and cargo pants with a brown belt around the thighs. All the kids here are supposed to wear this uniform and the numbers give away who we are. Bella's was 67392 when she came here, but Maia and I gave her the full name Arabella (Bella was her nickname). When kids are born with mutated abilities, they are sent here straight away and are taken from their parents without giving them a name. That's how bad we got it here.

I put my dark brown hair into a simple braid and take a small bite of the granola bar. I wasn't that hungry but it gave me energy. "Good morning…" I hear a soft yawn and turn to smile at the six year old girl with messy platinum blonde hair and exhausted crystal blue eyes. She starts to sit up and stretch her arms up to the high ceiling with another yawn escaping her mouth.

"Good morning Bella," I say to her warmly and begin to grab her uniform from the draws and her granola bar. I walk back to the bed and lay out the uniform as Bella sits on the mattress Indian style nibbling at her food. She lifts up her arms to show that she's ready to be stripped from her pajamas. I gently slip the white shirt over her head and let her put the black one on by herself. "Did you have any good dreams?" I ask her as she starts to put on her cargo pants.

She nods and tells me, "Yeah, the same one you had. You know, about us running through the woods and escaping this place. And we sang to the birds we love so much. It felt so real."

At first, I'm confused. Confused about how we could've had the same exact dream. Then I remember about her ability, she has the ability to read minds and she must've read mine when I was sleeping. I just grin at her and press my lips against her forehead. "That dream's going to come true today. So we better get ready." It's true, todays the day we finally leave this place. After living here for eighteen years with torture and experiments that could almost kill me, I finally made a perfect plan to get me and three other kids to escape here. And it's happening tonight.

"I also had another dream before." She explains to me. "About little people with hairy feet, I think they said they were called Hobbits."

"Hobbits…?"

"Yeah, and dwarves, little fat hairy men with accents I believe Scottish maybe." She continues.

"Are they related to the Hobbits being short and hairy?" I joke and she shakes her head.

"No. And there were elves too."

"Like Santa's elves?"

"No, they were really tall and beautiful. They would've been mistaken for a human, except they have pointy ears."

"That must be interesting. What happened?" I was curious about her dream, the one with short and hairy people and elves really tall.

"Nothing, they were just there." She paused to think of something, and then it hit her. "And there were also two wizards. One was wearing a grey dress while the other was wearing white."

"A grey and white wizard?" I question and she nods. "Did they have wands?"

"No, they were different wizards." She tells me. What does she mean different wizards? Wasn't a wizard just a wizard? What an unusual dream she had.

A loud bang was brought from our door to make a dressed Bella jump with shock. I glare at the door with anger, knowing who would cause it. It opens to reveal a tanned skinned, large buff man, two times my size with muscles as hard as stone, wearing green uniform that almost read 'do-as-I-say-or-get-whipped'. He was huge like an ox and deadly like a hunger tiger. He was one of the guards here at this institute that everyone fears, except for me. His name was Iven.

"Muds, time to get up now!" he yelled at both of us. That's what they call us here, Muds. We never understood why, we weren't dirty. "19874, you're ordered to go to the arena. 67392, you're coming with me."

Bella gives me a nervous glance and I give her a soothing grin. We both will be separated to go with our age group. My age group will be in the arena were we must do our work outs while Bella's group goes outside for a half an hour of free time. Free time is everyone's favorite activity. You are free to walk around the courtyard, but please don't kill one another please. I turn my head to Iven and give him a glare. "Be patient with us."

He glares back at what I said, almost tempted to beat me right there. He hates me after I burnt his tanned skin one time when he had me pinned down four years ago. My punishment was getting whipped five times, but I left a hand print scar on Iven's right wrist and he still gets enraged when he gives a small glance at it.

As I started to leave the room, Iven gives me two rubber gloves the color of green I must wear. No one here trust me with my ability after the Iven's incident, so I must hide my hands in these stupid pieces of plastic at all time. If I take them off, people will think I'm doing something dangerous and I will get punished. Before I leave, Iven gives me a rough nudge on my shoulder that trips me, but I keep my balance. I see an amused smirk form on his face and I wanted to burn it right there. Clench his head and burn of his whole skin until I could feel his skull. But I know I'm not allowed to do that unless I want to get more scars on my back.

The arena was two floors down where my room was and outside the building. I see other guards watching my every move as I walk, but I ignore them when I get to the Main Floor. As I make my way outside I already see teens, eighteen to twenty, running around the worn out track, lifting up weights two times heavier than what a normal man can carry, shooting arrows and bullets at targets shaped as human dummies, or wrestling one another to the ground like wild animals. Around the arena was a metal fence twenty feet high that would make a million volts of electricity go inside your body with one touch. We also have guards, less intimidating then Iven, at each edge of the arena watching us carefully. I ignore their gaze and make my way over to the three people I can trust here. Their names are Maia, Ben, and Channing.

"Good afternoon Ash," Ben says to me with a welcoming grin. Ash was my nickname for Astrid. Maia came up with it after the day I met her, telling me that it meant little star. "We were just finishing our five miles on the track," Ben continues. "Took us thirty minutes to do so." I laugh at their time mockingly. I can run five miles in twenty-nine minutes. They weren't even sweating, but we never sweat that much. We mutants are supposed to be stronger and better than men anyway. We are also told by the scientist that we are more beautiful than a regular human. I always thought my friends were beautiful. Maia with her long curly dirty blonde hair and eyes like the sea, while Ben and Channing both had dark hair and misty grey eyes. The two boys would've been mistaken for brothers, but they're not related. I always told them it was God's joke to confuse people and both of them agreed.

"Did Iven come for Bella today?" Channing asked me and I nod. We never trusted Iven when he took Bella to where she needed to be. He picks on other children when he gets bored of us, but Bella and I are always his main prey. Soon, we won't have to worry about him anymore.

"She's really excited about tonight though." I tell them in a whisper so no one heard me. Maia nods at what I said and my attention is turned to her.

"Tonight is perfect, but we have to be careful and fast." She tells me in a worried tone. I ask her why and she answers, "Because I heard that there was supposed to be a huge storm nightfall, that's why the whole institute is going to be in lock down and also the reason all the powers going to be turned off. It's the perfect plan but also a very risky one."

I look up at the sky to see that the color blue wasn't showing. The dark grey clouds were covering it with fierce. Just one glance got me very nervous about tonight. "Then maybe we shouldn't do this." I only say that because Bella was going with Maia, Ben, and I on this escape. If there was going to be a storm, I wouldn't want her to get hurt or even killed. I've known her the day those cruel people assigned her as my roommate. It used to be just me living alone in that tiny room, but after her sweet soul came into my life I immediately accepted her as if she was my little sister. She was beautiful like a lily, and fresh like a rain drop. I was never going to let anyone crush my lily.

"No, we're going to do this." Ben snaps me from my thoughts and I look at him to see that his face serious and determined. Knowing Ben for practically all my life, I've never seen him this serious before. I remember the first time I met him, how he would always put a smile on people's faces even though his ability was far more dangerous than mine. Everyone loved him even some girls had a crush on him. I would always get jealous when he talked to them instead of me. Almost like, give me back my best friend. Ben continues, "It's time Astrid, time for us to leave this place. Start a new life away from this hell and live like normal people. Live like how people live in the movies they let us watch."

"But that's the thing Ben," Channing puts out his negative. Something very common for him to do, "We're not normal people. Even we tried to act like a regular human people will find out that we're different. They always do." He never liked the escape idea and tried to talk us out of it. We promised him that if we do escape and hide our identities, then we would find a way to break him and all the other children out of this prison. He never believed us though. The reason is because all of us, except him, have stronger mutant abilities. I can control fire and create my own heat, Maia is superfast and super strong (like the perfect Wonder Woman), and Ben will be skilled with any weapon or object he touches. Give him a sword, spear, knife, or even a pencil he'll kill you with it. I call it the Murder Ability. Channing's ability is having super strong eye sight in the dark, also known as night vision, a very common ability that doesn't make him special like the rest of us, but a very useful one.

"Channing, give us a little faith ok!" Maia snapped at him. I always looked up to Maia when we had plans like these. I would look at her as the determined older sister that wants to reach her goals. "We're doing this. We had four months to rethink the idea. The deadline was yesterday at eleven fifty-nine and we're living this place-"

Ben puts his palm over her mouth to cuts her off from her sentence. I look around the area to see that one guard has his attention of the four of us with suspicion written all over both his dark eyes. For a nineteen year old, Maia still forgets that we're being watch. When Ben brings his hand down from her lips, I grab my friends arm and tug her over to the shooting area. I wanted the guards to think that we were really going to do some archery, one of my favorite things to do here.

"Let's talk about it later," I whisper to her and she nods in agreement.

~0~0~0~

I was back in my room with Bella at seven thirty, also known as the end of the day. Looking through our window, I could see the clouds starting to get darker every minute with a small rumble of threatening thunder. I distracted Bella by telling her about my day.

In the morning, I skipped my run and went straight to archery with Maia. The trainer there wanted to give us a challenge but throwing soda cans in the air. Maia wasn't a very good archer and missed five cans when the trainer threw them to the sky. When I was up, the trainer threw a Cola can in the air and I sent the arrow straight at the 'o' pretending it was a mini bulls-eye. Of course, it hit as the empty can made its way to the ground with an arrow sticking out of it. I was the only one out of nine other people to hit all the cans. People said I had a gift, the scientist thought it was a new ability, I just say it's skill, something I enjoy doing.

Our group was then escorted by a worker to the cafeteria for our dinner. It was the same thing Bella and her age group had, dried up steak as hard as ice and two tablespoons of unappetizing mash potatoes. These people must really be giving us a treat tonight.

As my friends and I ate in silences, the brown-headed twins came to give us a little visit. We just call them Brown 1 and Brown 2 and they were identical twins. It was almost scary, like one of them was the real Brown and he was just carrying a man sized mirror to fool people. Their abilities were also the same. They both could vanish into midair and camouflage with any background. They were the ones Iven and the other guards had to keep an eye on.

Brown 1 starts, "So, you three are still…"

"Going to leave this place?" Brown 2 finishes.

They both were referring to me, Ben, and Maia. The twins knew about the escape plan and wanted to help us with it. Using their ability, they are able to go everywhere around the institute. Search for any secret passage ways, listen to any private conversations the director and the scientists would be talking about, even sneak into the kitchen to get the children here some _real _food. We couldn't deny their offer.

"Nice to know some people here have guts." Brown 1 smiles while his brother digs under his black shirt to grab something. He pulls out something bright and shiny that makes me have the first thought of gold. When we get a clear view of what it is, I see four golden keys chained together with the numbers, 1, 2, 3, and 4, tapped on each.

"Keys…?" Ben questions. When I look at his face I can see the amazement dancing over his grey eyes. Keys were only held by the guards and seeing Brown 2 holding them in his hands must've meant that these two were really smart to find these.

"Not just keys," Brown 2 smiles and points to number 1. "This key can unlock any door on Floor 3, 4, and 5." Perfect, all our rooms were on Floor 3. Brown 1 points to key 2 and 3.

"Two can unlock the weapon equipment's, so you'll be able to get your hands on a bow Astrid." he winks at me. "And three can open the janitor closet on the Main Floor. That's were your stuff will be."

"Lastly," Brown 2 finishes by lifting up the fourth key. "Four can unlock the front door and the gates that surround this whole building." I eye that key with desperation, the ticket to freedom. "The main key to exit Hell for Misunderstood Children."

The twins hand us the keys without getting any of the guard's attention. Maia takes 1 and 2 while Ben grabs 3 and 4. We thank them quietly and promise them that we'll be coming for those two next when we run this place down. They only chuckle with disbelief and say at the same time, "Don't get your hopes up. You'll probably get caught after you make three miles."

"What do they mean by that?" Bella asks shaking with fear, almost looking like she has a picture of the scene.

"Nothing," I tell her. "They're just trying to scare us, make us cancel this journey."

"Are you scared?" she asks me. How am I supposed to answer that question? "By saying yes or no." she tells me straight and I give her a confused look. Then it hits me. She read my mind again.

"No, I'm not scared and you shouldn't read my mind so much." I tell her firmly and she only bows her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous." See her scared made my heart drop to my stomach. I hate it when she's sad, and it's worse when I'm the one who caused it. I sit next to her on the bed and wrap both my arms around her thin body. I pull her close into my chest and whisper in her ear. "Do you still want to some with us?"

I feel her little head shake up and down. "Yes, I really do. I want to leave this place."

"It's going to be really risky, you know that."

"I do, I do." She then starts to lift her head up so our eyes meet. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to us." Even though it already has. If we weren't so different from the rest of the world, then…

I press my lips against her head like what I did this morning and whisper a soft lullaby. A lullaby that came to my head the day Bella first cried from a nightmare. I never heard it before, it just came to my head and I started to sing. She's quiet and listens to the sound of my voice. She thought my singing was beautiful and if everyone here listened, they too would freeze and fall silent. I always laugh at what she says, knowing that it was unbelievable.

When I'm done, I whisper to here. "I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen to us…especially you."

~0~0~0~

Our room is now pity dark. We have no light so my eyes adjust to the blackness. When I feel that Bella and I have been sitting on the bed for almost an hour, I hear the door creak open. My head perks up with alarm as I see a dark figure at the door way. I pull Bella closer for protection as the figure comes closer. But I relax my arms when I hear Maia's voice. "It's just me guys." We both stand up from the bed and walk over to the figure. I hold Bella's hand and reach my other one to feel my friends arm. As I do, she grabs my hand and leads us both out of the room, down the hall, and to the stairs.

My chest tightens with fear and I look around for any guards that may stalk us. It feels so quiet, as the electricity is turned off in the whole building. I hear nothing but the sound of our feet and our low breathing. What if people died here and their ghost haunt these halls? What if they're seeking revenge and we're their targets?

I feel Bella squeeze my hand softly. I look at her and search her face, wondering if she's scared. "Don't worry," she tells me. "I know you're scared, but no one is here. I don't sense anybody." I feel almost pathetic that I'm frightened and she's not. Isn't she scared at all? "I'm nervous Astrid, but I try to hide my fear with bravery. Like you."

I give her a small smile as we make our way to the main hall and walk over to the arena. "Again, stop sneaking into my mind." I only hear her chuckle which calms my nerves.

The weapon equipment is in the arena where most of the weapons the guards use on us are held. Looking up at the sky, it's now night time and the clouds are so black, they could be mistaken for a starless night sky. Maia opens the door after she uses the key to unlock it. It's also pitch dark inside and I volunteer to get what I need. After I let go of their hands, I move inside and reach my hands out. Moving to the left I feel a shelf, my hands search for weapons. My fingers feel a sharp blade, a knife. I grab it by the handle and bite the blade with my mouth to hold it. I use my hands again to search for my bow and quiver of arrows. I soon find one bow made of metal and grip the handle in my palms. It's cool as it touches my warmth. I grab the nearby quiver and feel for arrows. Twenty of them I counted with my fingers as I feel their feathers. Perfect!

I put the quiver around my body to carry and walk back outside. I see Maia's back to me as she searches around to see if anyone is near. Pulling the blade out of my mouth, I give her a signal that I'm ready and hand her that knife. "I think Ben's going to like this weapon of choice." I tell her and hear her chuckle.

"Well, he's already at the front door with our stuff. We don't want to keep him bored." I see a smile crept upon her face as she grabs my hand again. I grab Bella's and we make our way to the front. The ticket to freedom a waits.

We find Ben at the front door, just like Maia told us. I also see two bags contain food, water, and survival supplies, and four jackets surrounding him as he waits. I saw his head turn to us when he hears our feet walking over to him. I feel warm inside when he smiles and says, "Finally, thought you guys were the guards."

"That's an insult." I hear Maia tell him. Getting closer, she reaches for a jacket and slips it on. "The twins said told me that these jackets will even keep us warm in Alaska." I've never been to Alaska so I wouldn't know how cold it is up there. I also slip one on; it fits perfectly, and help Bella with hers. It was just a black jacket that could help us blend in the night with a hood. The jacket was big on her, like an oversize coat that reaches down to her ankles and with sleeves that hide her hands.

"It's too big," she complains and I ruffle her hair.

"At least it'll keep you warm."

Maia and Ben both slip the backpacks over their shoulders and Ben thanks me when Maia told him about the knife. Soon, Ben unlocks the glass door and pushes it opened to let the cool air hit our faces. Freedom is just a breath away and I grip Ben's hand to show how ready I was for this.

"Nervous?" he whispers to me and I shake my head. I've known Ben my whole and he knew how desperate I was to leave. I slide the bow over my right shoulder, grabbed Bella's other hand while she grabs Maia's and we take our first step outside. I feel a tingle of excitement run through my body as we walk hand in hand to the front gate. Ben grips my hand harder and looks back to see if anyone see's us.

"Don't worry," I tell him softly. "You have a knife. I think they should be more afraid of YOU instead of vice versa." He chuckles at my comment about him.

"Astrid, we're almost there!" Bella cries as we're one yard away from the gate. I feel her excitement and smirk with happiness to see this way. We get to the gate and Ben walks up to unlock it. I hold my breath and hope that no one in the world will ruin this moment. But after Ben pushes the gate to give us an opening, my first thought is run. Run now and never look back.

"We've waited for this moment our whole lives." Maia tells us and our attention is to her. "I hope I'm not dreaming."

"You're not," I explain to her. "But it's time we go." she looks at me with tears in her eyes. She nods and takes Bella's hand to guide her outside. As she walks out, I see her pause. Then she lets go of Bella's hand and runs to do a cart-wheel of joy. She's mentally screaming in her head right now as she picks up Bella and spins her around. I finally laugh out loud, something I haven't done in many years, as I watch the two, looking so glad and excited, like Christmas just came. I walk behind, but soon stopped when I feel Ben pull me back by my shoulder. I turned and look at him with confusion. I can't read his face because it looks emotionless. What's wrong with him? Is he having second thoughts already? What is he feeling right now? Then he speaks.

"Sorry, I just have to do this." he comes closer and cups my cheeks with his strong hands. I'm frozen and don't know what to do, but then my mind goes blank when his lips touches mine. They're warm and soft, I didn't know how to react. He's kissing me. Ben is kissing me! Why? Why is he doing this now? Does he have feelings for me? Did he have feelings for me before or is he starting today? Was there something romantic between us that I didn't know about? When he pulls away, he tries to say something. But he was cut off when we hear the hollering of a siren go off and lights blasting in my faces to blind my sight. I felt the rain start to fall lightly, until a second later it started to pour. I knew what my reaction was now, run.

After seeing one glance of Iven's face with bitter and enjoyment as he carried our favorite whip with other guards behind him, I sprint with Ben behind me. Bella and Maia were in front of us as they also ran away. I swooped up Bella's body in my arms and ran towards the forest that neighbored next to the institute. I've been in the woods before with my age group to learn about survival. After leaving the building and entering the forest, it was like love at first sight. I immediately wanted to live somewhere in a forest when I left this place. But right now, it may be my only chance to live. Bella's body was light but I still felt like I was carrying a lot as I kept running. My legs felt tight as I kept sprinting and my ankles felt weird. I never ran in the woods before and it was much different from a track. I didn't even know if Maia and Ben were still with us and I was tempted to stop, but I kept going. I was breathing very heavily now with the rain still blinding my sight as I tripped over roots and watched out for trees.

I heard them, they were right behind me and they were blood thirty. They acted like this was a game they haven't played in a long time. Iven was the worst of them all, he was faster than the rest of the guards and I can't out run him. I feel his eyes glaring into my back which makes me run faster. The arrows in my quiver jump with every step I take. I wish I could just put Bella down and shoot them until they all die. But they got the first move when I feel a sharp sting at the back of my neck. I use my free hand to pull out what looks like a dart filled with a drug that will make me hallucinate. My next thought is I know I'm not going to make it.

I keep running faster and stop when I lose the pack of blood thirsty human wolves. I hide Bella and myself behind and large tree and put her down to see that her hair is all drenched. The lily that was fresh from the rain is now screaming and pulls my hand forward. But I can't hear her, very thing is fuzzy and blur when I look at her face. The rain looks like slugs falling from the sky and I trip on the ground when I take one step. I think I banged my head on a root or something because it begins to throb with pain. I groan, well I think I groaned, and heat up. My body is sweating as I turn it to see Bella looking down at me with tears in her eyes. She screams at me again but I still can't hear her. It looks like she's mouthing 'Astrid come on' and 'Get up, get up'. My blood feels like it's boiling right now, I never had so much heat before. When my hands touch the root, I feel it sizzle by my touch and I see the smoke escaping the top of the plant. I let go and only touch the wet dirt on the ground. I was afraid I was going to cause a wild fire with all this heat.

I then see a figure, a white figure walking towards us. I still can't move so well to get a closer view of the person's face. All I saw was white hair that looked untouched by the rain and the figure was glowing. It looks like a man when I see his body in my view. Is it God? Has God come to help us? He pushes Bella to the ground to walk towards me. He knees down to examine me. Well, I think he is, his face is still a blur. The slugs are covering my eye sight and I can't wipe them away. The man reaches his hand out to touch my body, and I feel his touch on my arm. His hands are icy cold and I feel is bones, but takes it away when it looks like I just stung him with heat. Am I really that hot right now? Is this a sign saying that I'm going to explode with all this energy? I feel light-headed now and don't know what I should be feeling. Then it hits me in the chest like a brick. Fear.

I can move when I start to see the figure lift up Bella by the arm and pull her away from me. I see her screaming, crying, doing anything to get my attention. She does but I feel so heated up and paralyzed right now. I call her name, but I can't even hear my voice. The slugs falling like rain starts to cover up my body, then my face, then my whole eyes, and I black out.

~0~0~0~

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Her body laid there on the grassy floor, drenched with her braid messy and the face that looked in pain and weak. A large swollen mark was behind her neck looking like a bee sting. She laid there until company noticed her. Two men, four hobbits, one elf, and one dwarf stopped in their tracks as they noticed the young woman. They all looked at one another and back at the woman. Did they know her, and what kingdom was she from. Her clothes, which were torn and also drenched, didn't seem familiar, especially how she wear pants. They never seen women were men's clothing before. Confused, the man with dark hair walked up to the body and kneed down to feel her pulse. She was still alive. He also saw her bow and the quiver of arrows around her body. An archer?

"Aragorn is the woman alive?" the one they call Boromir ask and Aragorn nodded. He then started to shake the girl gently to wake her up.

"My Lady," he said quietly. "My Lady," The girl opened her eyes at his voice. Aragorn noticed that they were the color amber with small specks of gold neck to the pupils. They also looked glassy and bloodshot, like she lied on the grass drunk. She turned her head at him to see who woke her. At first, everything was silent. She was confused about this man and so was he about her. Then, something hit her and she stood up which surprised the group that she could move.

Breathing heavily, she looked frantically around for something. This confused Aragorn at her action. But before he could speak, the woman screamed to give the four hobbits and the dwarf a startle of shock. "BELLA!"

**Welcome to Lord of the Rings: The Girl with Fire (Duh, duh, duuuum!). This chapter was a test. A test to see if anyone will like it and want me to continue it. I know Lord of the Rings was like eight years ago, but I wanted to write this down and see if anyone will enjoy it. So anyway, now that you read the first chapter. Review and give me some feedback, I would really like that. Thank you again for your time.**


	2. My Name, The Girl With Fire

Our escape plan was ruined. I had a fifty percent chance of it actually happening, but not like this. I didn't predict that kiss Ben gave me, Iven and his team finding out about us, me blacking out or dying, and Bella getting taken away. I feel comfortable right now though, like I'm on a bed made of soft grass. My bow is still around my shoulders and my quiver is next to my back. The smell is so different too, like flowers and grass. The air feels better to breathe in, if that's even possible. I still feel hot though, but a little bit better. I'm cooling down like hot biscuits when they get out of the oven. I've never even eaten a biscuit before, but the thought of it makes my stomach twist. The pain of my neck still marks the dart's hit. I feel a small bump that could be mistaken for a mosquito bite. It will heal in a couple of days.

"My Lady," I heard a faint sound whispering in my ear. It was soft and warming so I knew it wasn't Iven. If it was he would've woken me up by whipping me. It sounded like a man though, maybe it was Ben. Has he found me? Were Maia and Bella with him too? "My Lady," I hear him repeat to make my eyes flutter open. I still feel light-headed but my vision is starting to come back to me.

I turn to face Ben but it wasn't him. It was a young man with dark hair and grey eyes that made me think it was Ben twenty years older. To my disappointment, it wasn't. It was really a man that didn't look familiar to me. When I look around my surroundings, the forest is gone. It was replaced by what looked like a fresh meadow untouched by human disaster. Where am I? Where's the institute and Iven with his blood-thirsty pack?

When I stood up, I look to my left to see a nearby forest with large trees that reach the skies. It wasn't the forest I was in last night this one was more beautiful and outstanding to look at. Like natures greatest creations just paid off. To my right, I see the man look confused and behind him was more company, men and four children. One man had dirty blonde hair, the other was tall and had long platinum hair, and the last man was short with red hair all over his face. They all looked so different, clothing wise. Looking a little medieval. When I see the four children, I remember something. Something that made my heart tighten and turn my head towards the forest. I may still be hallucinating or not, but after I saw a wave of platinum blonde going through the trees, I know it's her. "BELLA!" I screamed so loud I startled the man who was knelt down next to me. I quickly got to my feet and grabbed my bow in my right hand to make my way towards the forest.

"My Lady!" the man called out to me but I kept going. "Don't go in there! You're trespassing into Lothlórien!" Lothlorhan, or whatever it's called, did not sound very familiar to me. His cries started to die out as I got further into the woods

'_Astrid where are you?'_

I stop in my tracks when I hear her voice. Looking around, I don't see her but she sounds close. I keep moving down the trail and try to listen for her again. Bella where are you?

'_Astrid I'm scared.'_ Now I realize that she's speaking to me with her mind. So she's far ahead. _'It's the_ _white wizard. He has me Astrid, he took me away. Help me!'_ I run even faster as I draw my first arrow to let it rest on my bow. So that's who the white figure was, it was that stupid wizard Bella dreamt about. If I see this white wizard, I was going to kill him for taking away my lily. _'Astrid please tell me you're close by!'_

Bella I don't know where you are! I scream in my head and stop in my tracks again. I turn around to see if I could find anyone here. A little girl with a white wizard, but see nothing but trees. Her cries still haunt me and make me search harder. I look in the same spots to see that nothing has changed. My heat is rising again, I can feel it. My breathing is getting heavy from running so much, I forgot to breathe when I was running. My lungs feel tight and I feel as if I swallowed a bucket of cotton. _'Astrid!'_ Her screams are cut off when I turn to see an arrow pointing inches from my face. What the…?

"A woman alone wonders around these areas?" I hear another voice and look to see a handsome man with long blonde hair next to the other man that holds the arrow to my face. I also see three others who also drawn out their bows and aim to me as their target. "That's unbelievable to my eyes." His eyes scan me from my head to the shoes I wear with disgust. The man and the archers block my path which I don't approve of.

I lower my bow to show I'm no threat, "Please get out of my…" I'm cut off when I hear what sounds like a crowd of people coming towards us. When I turn my head, I see the company of men that I met in the meadow panting like they just sprinted a mile. The one with dark hair sees my presences and walks towards me. When we're about a foot apart, he puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me behind his body to get me out of the blonde man's view. Then, he talks to the man softly in a different language. The man argues back in the same language and I'm left confused. The language sounded like hisses and left my ears confused. Am I in America or a different country? I back away from the arrow to my face as the other archers start to lower them. Then I hear her again and it sounds like she's crying.

'_Astrid, he slapped me! My cheek…it's burning!'_ my eyes widen with surprise and I cut off the men who are the only ones talking.

"Please let me go!" I cry to the man that blocks my path to get the other's attention as well. "Let me pass!" I try to push the two archers away but they raise their bows again to back me away. I continue my cries not caring if I have everyone's eyes one me. "He has her! Please I must go and save my lily!" I'm starting to burn up faster as I feel sweat slipping down my neck.

I feel a hand grip on my right one and turn to see it was the dark headed man holding it. "Who must you save…?" he's cut off when he brings his hand away after he felt my heat. His eyes are written with shock and disbelief. I just gave away my power! He knows I'm a freak and he's going to tell someone! They're going to take me away again! I try to ignore my thoughts and continue.

"Please let me pass!" I scream at the blonde man again and notice something about his ears. The tips are pointed sharply like an elf. I noticed that the other archers have pointed ears too when I scanned my eyes at them, but cut off when I hear the man answer my request harshly.

"No one for whom you may know is here." He glares. "I suggest you leave you filthy human!" he spats at me. I'm angry now when I glare back at his face. How dare he not let me pass when I desperately need to? Then it's clear, the white wizard, elves, and Bella's dream about them. He's working for the white wizard and he doesn't want me to find Bella. They're going to hurt her, torture her, or even kill her! These elves must also be working for him as well. I'm no fool. I'm heating up faster every second now and I see steam coming from my wet clothes that touch my hot skin. I feel fire on my finger and look down to see small flames starting to form on my fingertips. This is new. I've never been able to do this before, but it feels good. The way the flames are starting to flicker on my skin and it doesn't give me that burning sensation. Maybe this is a new ability? If it is, I'm happy I'm not at the institute. I clench my hand so no one see's the growing flames and back away with small steps, everyone's eyes are glued to me, watching my every move. All four archers have their bows out again, I feel the suspicious look on the men and children's face behind my back, and the elf and dark haired man are just watching what I'm going to do. I see the elf speak in that language again and see one of the archers, with long black hair, aim his arrow towards my head. After I heard Bella's last cry I know I'm done.

'_Astrid please, he's doing something! He's-' _And I didn't hear her voice anymore. She's silent and out of my head. That silence, made me send a fist sized fireball to the archer's feet. It exploded in flame on the ground to startle him and the other archer next to him. He didn't shoot, which gave me the chance to send my arrow to the blonde elf's foot. It hit to make the elf shriek in pain and I ran forward to push him and the man out of my way. I saw him hit the ground back first and I printed down the path. I too also yelled in a shriek of pain when an arrow hit my shoulder blade. My running got slower as I pulled it out with my free hand and threw it to the dirt. I felt warm blood dripping out of my shoulder and panicked a little. I gripped my bow to ease the pain and to put pressure on something else. I couldn't hear if they were running after me because I went deaf in both my ears. Everything happened so fast and I couldn't put the pieces together. Elves, I just saw real elves. The ones Bella told me about in her dream. I didn't even know Earth had any. All I knew was that elves were bad news. They were the enemies.

The trees are nothing but green and gold blurs as I sprint faster. My shoulder blade is starting to throb and I need to stop and put pressure on the wound. I feel a small wind next to my cheek and when I look at a nearby tree, I see a fresh arrow vibrating in the brown bark. Looking back, I saw that it was two of the archers and that long platinum haired young man six yards away. I notice that the young man also has pointed ears and feared that he was also an elf. They're after me, I have to lose them.

My hearing comes back and I hear them talk in that language again, but it sounds threatening. Moving to the right, I go through a shrub that blinds me from the ground. Then one more step sends me down a small unexpected hill. Tripping down my back slides down the dirt and pushes me forward. Then I start to flip and roll down like a wooden barrel until I stop on my stomach, face first in the ground. I taste blood in my mouth and feel a cut on my lip. I'm swore and hurt. I try to move but I feel broken, physically and mentally.

Let the elves have me, let them kill me like the weak animal I am. I failed everyone. The children back at the institute, my two best friends, Bella, the little girl I promised to about not letting anything bad happen to us, and myself. I felt so pathetic and ashamed. I felt like a baby when the edge of my eye sight starts to blur with the tears forming inside. I never cry because I keep myself strong as a rock and my face emotionless so no one will be able to read me like a book. Right now, if you look at me, my face is covered in dirt, a small proportion of blood, and I have streams of tears running down from my eyes to the bottom of both my cheeks. I lay my head back down on the ground and close my eyes. I'm done.

'_So fast to give up?'_ my eyes shot opened when I hear a feminine voice hissing in my head. It wasn't Bella, it was different. Someone I didn't know was in my mind. Someone I didn't know was talking to me. _'I expected more from the daughter of the man with the name Firehart.'_ It's my conscience making me feel even worse about myself. I didn't know what it meant by Firehart so I just listened more. I close my eyes again and just lay there to die. Where are the elves that can take me away?_ 'Sent them away child, they have no business killing you. Haldir is still bitter about your attack, but he will forgive you.'_ That was his name, Haldir. I didn't want to know that person's name, the one who's working with the white wizard. _'You're fooling yourself child. Haldir is the most trusted elf I've ever had. He has no business with Saruman the White and taking the little mind reading girl.'_ Then a bright light is shined in my face which alarms me. The light makes my eyes squint open and I expect my eyes to burn, but the light was actually very comfortable to look at. It didn't hurt it was just a relaxing sight. The light is then faded to a white figure and the figure turn into out to be a woman. A woman who wasn't beautiful or stunning. A woman who was marvelous…angelic…and breath-taking. She had beautiful, wavy blonde hair that reached down to her waist and dazzling blue eyes that made mine look ugly.

I started to uses my hands to push myself up from the ground, my eyes still on her with amazement. I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life. I always thought Maia was so beautiful, but this woman was gorgeous. She had a small smile on her face when she moved closer to me. She wore a beautiful white dress that floated behind her and I was surprised that it wasn't touched by dirt or dead leaves. I was now on my knees with my body up straight as she was three feet away from me. "You're kind with your words about my beauty." she says finally and I realize she was the voice in my head. Her voice is even beautiful in person. I don't speak and just listen to her as she continues. "We never expected you to come to Middle-Earth." She then starts to frown which gets me scared. "You bring in dark magic on my lands."

"Middle-Earth…?" I finally say, confused about what she's saying. And I bring dark magic on her lands? What dark magic unless she means my ability. Sure it's deadly, but I won't call it dark.

She grabs my arm with her soft hands, my heat seemed to have no effect on her touch, and puts that smile back on. I'm calm again as she helps me up to my feet. She's so much taller than me and I notice that she also has pointed ears, another elf!

"Don't be scared young one." She whispers to me. "All the truth will be revealed. But first, let us get you bathed."

~0~0~0~

The sun was still up as I look past some trees and my worries started to fade. I learn that the woman's name is Galadriel and she seemed to already know me. She brought me to a small pond, the water crystal blue with shrubs and bushes around it. The pond looked like it was glowing from underwater and I wanted to go dive inside to see what it was. This was supposed to be my bath. I never had a bath before. I remember having an extremely hot one on Testing Day, but for the most part I had to bath myself in a dirty shower that only gave five minutes of cold water for each taker.

Before we got here, Galadriel was explaining to me about what I needed to know. She read my mind so my answers were all clear, she reminded me of an older Bella. I'm not in my world anymore, I was dropped into another they call Middle-Earth. At first, I don't believe her until she tells me about the creatures that I would never see. The hobbits; people who look like children, the dwarves; short hairy men, her people the elves; the ones with pointed ears and magical powers, and human living in powerful kingdoms. It's impossible to take in, learning that I'm in another world that is far more different then my usual one, but looking at the beautiful elf woman and absorbing what she tells me about the other creatures that live here, I feel almost happy. I don't feel alone anymore. I don't feel like I'm the only person in the world who's different. The only person humans will fear forever. Here, no one is judged about looking or being the same thing. No one will fear you and I'm overjoyed that I got dropped down in a place so beautiful and balanced, a place where everyone is equal.

I drop down my bow and quiver on the ground and start to strip out of my clothes as I feel Galadriel's eyes watching me. I don't feel awkward about this. We're both women and I had to be seen naked a lot by most of the scientist whenever the children and I had Testing Day. She talks again as I bring out my braid and untangle it.

"Your friends are in Middle-Earth as well." I'm shocked about what she said as I turn my head to her. She paused but I want her to continue. My friends, does she mean Ben and Maia? "Not in these lands, but you will meet them again."

"When?" I ask her firmly. I remember the backpacks they both had with all the food that will fill their stomachs and the water that will keep them from being dehydrated. All I had was my weapon and nothing to fill my hunger. But I'm sure they'll be ok until I find them again.

Galadriel stands still as she answers my question. "Soon, young one." then she points her blue eyes towards the water and I follow their gaze. "Why not bath yourself first and then you'll be clean to hear about your answers."

I frown a little and try not to show stubbornness. I wanted to hear more, learn more, I feel as if a bath wasn't needed. It feels different to be naked outside, I feel exposed to the world. My shoulder blade throbs with pain as if it desperately wants to be touched by the water. I give up and walk over to the edge until my feet feel wet and warm.

The water feels magical as it tingles my entire body with comfort and warmth. My body isn't used to this kind of warmth after many years of being exposed to freezing rain. My arms and legs show goose bumps, my skin knows that this is a different temperature. My heat starts to lower down and my injured shoulder blade stopped throbbing. I dive in the water a couple times and stay there for a couple seconds until I have to rise again for more air. I feel my dirt and sweat disappearing from my face and neck. I never felt so clean in my life. When I look back at Galadriel she's holding a towel as watches me finish my wash up.

I emerge from the waters and gently take the towel from her to dry my body. The towel is soft like a real blanket I've never felt before. I touch my shoulder blade to feel that the wound as gotten small and it was now clean with no blood dripping out. As I wrap the towel around my body, I look down at my clothes and realize that they are still dirty and worn out. If only I can toss them in the waters, then I have fresh clothes to wear.

Galadriel gives me something though. It looks like long fabric with a cream colored of white and silver. When I retrieve it and look at it more carefully, I see it's really a dress. A beautiful dress, something my eyes never laid on before. I look at Galadriel and she just smiles at me. Maybe she read my thoughts and took my comment on the dress a compliment. Where did she get it anyway?

As I slip the dress on, I feel the soft cotton and the long, wide sleeves hang down my arms like curtains. The skirt is flowing down my legs and reaches the ground. I'm afraid I'm going to get this dress dirty, it was too beautiful to even get a speck of dirt on it.

Before I can turn around to give a thank you to the beautiful woman, she goes behind me and touches my wet hair. I freeze right there as she starts to play with it by running her ringers down my dark brown strands. Then I feel her braiding it and I just stand there while she does it. I didn't understand why, but she just was. Maybe it's an elf thing?

"Your little friend is not dead," she tells me softly. I'm still frozen and just listen to her. Does she mean Bella? Is Bella not dead? "She's held as a prisoner though in Isengard by Saruman the White. He used his magic to mute her from communicating with you. That's why you can't hear her anymore."

"Why does he want her?" I ask finally as she keeps braiding my hair. I was thrilled to hear that my baby wasn't dead, but being held as a prisoner is still not ok with me. Right now, I actually feel calm about this. Maybe it was the bath, how it soothed me and kept my heat down. I still feel worried, but not that much.

She speaks again, "He doesn't want her." She pauses but continues with the braid. "He wants you."

"Me?" I'm confused right now. Why does he want me? I remember last night when he went to me first as I laid on the floor hallucinating. I remember how he tried to touch me, but I burned him and he took Bella instead. Then it's all clear. He's using Bella as bait to get me to where he is. He wants me for something but I don't know what it is. I believe it's my power, because I have nothing else special about me instead of that.

"You're very intelligent," Galadriel whispers to me, she read my mind. "You tend to think a lot and use your mind to solve your problems." I feel her smile as she continues. "Just like your father."

This gets my attention. My father, I never knew him but it seemed like she did. She knew who he was, she knew the man that created me, but how? "What do you know about my father?" I ask her, trying not to sound too desperate.

I hear her take a small breath in before she starts, "He was wise, brave, and smart, an excellent archer that never misses his target and a demigod who had the same power as you."

"Demigod?" I questioned her.

"It is legend that during the beginning of the Second Age, a tear from the sun dropped to Middle-Earth and created its first man with a heart made of fire. He loved the flames, the look of its embers, the feel of its heat, and the sound of it burning. But he was afraid that his love of fire would go too far in the future, so he distracted himself with archery. He journeyed to these lands and the elves taught him everything he had to know. They all admired him, how he learned so fast, his desperation to be in nature, and how he knew to never abuse his power." She took another breath in continued. She seemed to be upset about something, but this story was very interesting. My father sounded really amazing. If only I've met him then maybe things would've been different. "Then during the war against the elves and Sauron, one of our enemies, he joined the fight. It was courage that controlled his mind for he was blinded to see what he had done. Vamora, the demigod who controlled dark magic, had an alliance with Sauron who help him create the One Ring, a powerful ring that can rule over the Rings of Power.

"Your father killed Vamora but was a fool to not realize his power. Vamora's body disappeared, but his dark magic found its way to your father as a new host. The dark magic lives inside of him while Vamora's soul is left unknown. After the war, your father tried everything to get the dark magic out of his body. He used his heat to try and burn the darkness out of him, but the shadow was untouchable. Creatures longed for the dark magic but retrieving it meant killing your father, for as I was told, if he dies, then the magic will search for a new host to live on. He feared of a terrible future happening to Middle-Earth and asked for my assistance to send him to a world where no one will know his name.

"I sent him to the world you were raised on and he lived for years as an immortal demigod disguised as a human man. Then he fell in love when he met your mother and gave up his immortality. Your mother accepted your father's love. For a human, she knew about his power but looked past it. She never feared him, always trusted him, and I watched from my mirror happy for my friend. Your father wasn't alone anymore. They married and she became pregnant with you." I felt her energy dropping with depression when she was explaining my father's life in my world. So he lived in Middle-Earth, no wonder why I love it so much here. I'm sure he must've hated my world. And my mother, she was human, but I never met her before. Where is she now? "Your father died, but I'm blinded by how it happened. The flame in his heart was blown out as he left the world, and your mother was saddened forever and closed the whole world around her. Her beauty faded away as if she was also a candle starting to be blown out like her husband. Your father was my friend and to hear his death was dreadful. When I look at fire now, I see nothing but his face, his fresh and beautiful face."

I felt dead inside as I kept listening, absorbing every word she was saying to me. To hear about my father's death was unbelievable to my ears. I always felt as if he was still alive with my mother, crying their eyes out because their baby was taken away from them. If my father was still alive, would he have found a way to rescue me from my prison in the institute? Galadriel said that he was a demigod, someone who is so much powerful than a regular human. Does that mean I'm a demigod? Is my power a symbol of who my father was? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Galadriel speak again I could feel that she was almost done with my hair.

"I watched as your mother gave birth to you from my mirror. She seemed weak as she was birthing you and I saw in the future that she to be dead during her child birth." I swallow hard when she tells me the last sentence. My mother is gone too? I have no parents? Everything was blank now, my head was starting to get lightheaded again like the hallucination. I wanted to cry right now, I felt so alone. My parents are both gone so I have no one to run too. I can't run in their arms when I meet them for the first time, I can't embrace them tightly like how most little children would, and I won't hear their voices, ever. I feel so dead inside that I had trouble breathing. I was thinking so much that breathing seemed to be drifting away from my mind.

"When you were born, it seemed as if the embers were burning again." I feel fogged by her words when she speaks again but try my best to keep my ears opened. "Your father gave you his eyes, the burning color of amber to show no weakness with a small dust of gold to reveal beauty. It was as if my friend was reborn again, the flame in your heart was starting to show." She finished my hair and spun my around gently to search my face with her eyes. "You look like him, act like him, I feel my friend is with me again." Then she bores into my eyes, I could almost feel it which sends tingles of fear running down my spine. "But when I look into your eyes, I see it. I see Vamora's dark magic inside you."

I hold my breath as I feel my body breakdown. I feel small and dead, I'm falling into a huge abyss as I imagine myself. To hear that the dark magic, a demigod's dark magic who's supposed to be really evil, is inside my body. I hold the dark magic inside me, but how?

"After your father's death, the shadow left your father to search for a new living host. It's unbelievable to learn that it chose the unborn child your mother had to bear. It found you, the child of its last host and hid itself inside your body for protection." She floats her hand to let it rest on my shoulder. She wanted my attention and she has it. "That's why you bring dark magic on these lands."

"I don't mean it though," I saw weakly as I try hard not to meet her eyes. She understands, I know she does just by looking at her face. She's trying to comfort me, but I don't know what I should be feeling.

"I know you don't child, you are still confused about who you are and what you are. When I look at you, I see your father again and how he feared for this shadow to cast inside him forever." I feel her hand lift off my shoulder and make its way to my cheek. Her hands are warm against them and I feel safe by her touch as I tilt my head a little to the side. "But you're strong and brave, smart, trusting, and kind. This dark magic should never be in you. It's the reason why Saruman the White wants you and he will do anything to rip it out."

"I won't let him then." I meekly say still feeling empty inside, "He wants something I have, but I also want something he has. Bella, and I'll do anything to get her back."

"I know you will, daughter of Firehart." She grins at me.

"Was that my father's name?" I ask and she nods.

"It was the title your father wanted everyone to know; Firehart, the Man with Fire."

The name, it sounded like it should be familiar to everyone's ears. It sounded like a name everyone should now when they say it. It sounded like a name everyone should fear. "I like it," I pull away and move to the pond to look at myself. Looking down, I'm breath-taken by how I look. The dress fits me like I was made for it, and the braid Galadriel did were two braids on the side of my head that come together in the back to make a braided bun. I looked wonderful, as if I was a princess. I never looked so beautiful in my entire life. If only my friends saw me. What would Bella and Maia think? Would they recognize me and be amazed? Would Ben think I was beautiful or even gorgeous in his eyes? I know I won't wear this dress forever, but it feels right to wear it now.

Then I look at my old clothes and bow that still lay on the floor. I look at my reflection and the word beautiful covers my mind. But I didn't recognize myself. I'm no longer Astrid when I wear this dress on. The clothing I ever worn were the ones that lay on the floor dirty and damp. I felt like the real Astrid were those clothes being watched by the princess.

"Come," Galadriel orders me. "It's getting dark and we must meet our guest." She turns back to me before she leaves as says, "The ones who will help you on your journey."

~0~0~0~

It's has been many hours since the fire girl's incident with the elves of Lórien and the sky turned darkness to show how it was now nighttime. As the fellowship got to the heart of Lothlórien from many hours of walking blindfolded, they soon came to a large staircase which Haldir stopped them at. From above, a radiant glow came from the top to reveal Celeborn and Galadriel hand in hand walking down the stairs towards the company.

"Here there are eight. Nine were to set out: so said the messages. But maybe there has been some change of council that we have not heard, Elrond is far away, and darkness gathers between us, and all this year the shadows have grown longer." Celeborn said.

"Nay," Galadriel began. "There was no change of council. Gandalf the Grey set out with the company, but did not pass the borders of this land. Now tell us where he is; for I much desire to speak with him again. But I cannot see him from afar, unless he comes within the fences of Lothlórien: a grey mist is about him, and the ways of his feet and mind are hidden from me."

Aragorn stepped forward to answer Galadriel's request, "Alas! Gandalf the Grey fell into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape."

Galadriel was saddened by the news and watched as the four hobbits bowed their heads with depression. She saw the one hobbit, Frodo who bears the One Ring, watch as he tried to hide his tears. She gave him a sharp look since he was the one who brought this evil magic to the lands. Now that Gandalf has gone, she knew what she had to do next.

'_Come young one,'_ she used her power to send a message to Astrid. The young woman was not far as she made her appearance by entering. The fellowship and Haldir did not expect to see the fire woman again, but it seemed unbelievable to their eyes when they saw her beauty. Before, she was covered in dirt and dried up blood with her braid messy and drenched clothing. Now, she was beautiful with a white dress and a fresh new braided hair.

Galadriel stuck out her hand so Astrid could grab it when she walked up. Haldir ignored the fire woman's beauty and gave her an icy glare not forgiving the attack she did to his foot. Aragorn saw her eyes and was confused about the color, he never seen a woman with the color of amber. Looking past it, he also saw the discomfort in her eyes and how they seemed soulless. Her mouth was lightly opened but no words were spoken as she looked him and the others with curiosity and wonder. She also looked sick with a shade of green shadowing her face. She looked as if she wanted to run away from everything, curl herself up in a ball, and shut the world off.

"The young woman next to me is from a world not like our own," Galadriel introduced Astrid who stood still like a statue. "I wish you not to think of her as an enemy for she is confused and heart broken by the loss of her young friend." Astrid watch everyone absorb what Galadriel was saying and kept ignoring Haldir's glares that made her feel terrible. "Her name is Lady Astrid," the elf gave out her name, "The daughter of Firehart," Haldir's glares stopped when he heard that familiar name. Then Astrid wanted to breakdown and sprint away from all of this when she hear her new title. "The Girl with Fire."

***Author's Note-The end of chapter 2! Duh, duh, duuuuhh! I was actually having a hard time with this chapter because I wanted you all to like it and I didn't want it to sound boring. I tried very hard to make it sound entertaining and worth the wait. So anyway…**

**Vamora-A fictional character made by angelamber herself who will make a huge appearance in much later chapters. If you don't like him, then well…**

**Ok, so please review and tell me if you still want to read this story. I'm telling you now, it'll get much better soon. Trust me on this. And I forgot to mention in the first chapter, I do not own the Lord of the Rings trilogy, all the credit goes to Tolkien. Thanks again! **


	3. A White Lily and Arrow

I'm never good at making friends. I despised humans because of how they would treat me and sometimes I look at other children with abilities as my enemy. My only friends were Maia, Ben, and Channing. Bella was always more than just my friend. It took them a while to gain my trust since I was always picky with that. Will they keep the secrets I tell them, will they stand up for me when I need them most, and will they be my shoulder to cry on when I have to let my feelings out? Throughout the years, Maia was the first to do all those three things. Then Ben and Channing started to do the same. The three of them were older than me so I looked upon them like two brothers and one sister. But when Galadriel tells me that the company I've met when I woke will help me with my journey, I know I'm in for a challenge. The trusting test will begin.

"Is this why I'm dressed up?" I ask Galadriel my question dryly about the dress. "Am I supposed to be pretty?"

She grins at me, "No, you need a good impression for who you will be traveling with. Your last introduction gave the fellowship a negative idea about you." My cheeks are hot now with embarrassment of my last incident. This fellowship and the elf named Haldir with his company of elves must thing I'm some kind of fire monster. I attacked them with violence and trespassed on their lands. But they should know that it was for a good reason. Except for the fact that I thought the elves were really working for the white wizard who are really against him.

I feel uncomfortable now about meeting this company and hoped Galadriel will stand with me when I see them. I hope Haldir will forgive me about his foot. But after the whole story about my father and his power, his little accident, the death of both him and my mother, and that the white wizard wants to kill me for dark magic inside me is still running loops around my head like my brains a track. I'm voice sounded weird when I speak and my head isn't straight. I'm thinking so much that as we enter the heart of Lothlórien, I can't hear the whisperings of the elves when they see me with their fairest female queen. Is she a queen? I never even got to ask her that.

Looking past the trees again, I see that sun is gone and the color of the sky is orange and dark pink. The two colors are mixed perfectly and the sky looks cleaner than the one my world has.

Galadriel and I soon come across an elf woman with golden hair and dark blue eyes. She's young and pretty, with high cheek bones and her hair tucked behind her pointed ears. Galadriel then speaks in the elvish language to the young female elf and her eyes widened with amazement when she looks at me. Galadriel must've told her who I was, the famous daughter of Firehart.

"I will be leaving child," she tells me and introduces the elf girl. "Nienna will show you your bed and bring food and water. When the sky turns dark, she will bring you to the heart of Lothlórien where you will meet the Fellowship of the Ring."

She's leaving me? No, I don't want her to. I feel protected and comfortable when I'm with her. She knows everything about my father and has all the answers to the questions I'm determined to know. If she leaves now, I'll feel deserted even though I have another elf next to me.

I start to feel Galadriel grab my hand and give it a light squeeze to show comfort. She smiles with warmth and her eyes are speaking truth. I know he read my mind, "We will meet again, don't feel abandoned." Then she lets go and starts to walk away from the both of us. Just look at her walk makes me believe that she's really floating off the ground with grace.

When I can't see the glowing elf anymore, I hear Nienna say something but I couldn't hear her. "What?" I question when I turn to face her. My voice sounded a little different, almost hollow and emotionless.

"I said it's an honor to meet you. Your father was very well known to our kind." She grins like a famous celebrity is standing right in front of her. My father must've been one and the elves were probably devastated when they heard about his abscond from Middle-Earth. "Please follow me this way." I hear Nienna give me a friendly order and walks in a different direction while I follow in the same path.

After a few minutes of the new trial, she brings me to one of the large trees with roots extremely high up from the ground. Under the roots was a bed- A bed? I walk towards the roots and crawl under to get a closer look inside. It really was a bed under a tree. That had to be the most creative thing I ever saw and when I push my right hand on the 'mattress', it's soft and comfortable on my palms. I turn back to Nienna and give her a look. "Is this where I'll sleep?" she nods at my question.

"Just stay here and I'll be back with your meal." I she says calmly and turns to stride away.

I stand up from the ground and look down at the white skirt to see if any dirt got attached on the bottom. So far, nothing was ruined on this dress but I dusted the top part of the skirt just in case. I was finally alone now which gave me time to think about what was going on.

My father was a demigod who has the same power I have so I'm pretty famous in Middle-Earth. I have a dark magic inside me that everyone wants and I can't seem to control or get it out. Bella is in this place called Isengard were she is held as a prisoner by the white wizard, I forgot his real name. Maia and Ben are also in Middle-Earth, but not in these lands so they're lost. And I'm told by Galadriel that I must travel with this fellowship in order to make it to Isengard. The problem is, I made a bad introduction after I came across the elves that made me think they were working for the white wizard. All of this is running around my head and I'm still confused by how I got here and why I'm here. I lean against one of the roots to steady myself while my head throbs painfully with a headache.

Soon, I see Nienna come back with a plate full of food and she has a concerned look on her face when she sees me. "Are you alright daughter of Firehart?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I lie as the headache starts to calm down. All of this feels so wrong and sickening. I never should've left the institute and get myself into a mess like this. Bella would've been safe in my arms and my two best friends would still be with me. I wanted to cry. Lye on my bed and cry until every drop was out. Too much is happening and my emotions are going all over the place. I wanted to shut myself off from the world like what my mother did when my father died.

"Here," Nienna interrupts me and brings the plate of food to me. "You must be hungry." I was. I forgot about my hunger until I took a scent of the food, then my drooling began. There was meat, real meat, and some sort of vegetation that surrounded it. The meat looked well cooked and real with juice and oil. It was already cut up for me, so I could use my fingers to pick at the pieces.

After Nienna hands me the plate I wanted to scarf down the food I've never tasted before. But I knew my manners and picked up the first piece of meat with my fingers. Putting it on my tongue, I already tasted the juice and squeezed it with my teeth to taste even more of it. It was salty, greasy and after my first swallow I quickly popped another one inside my mouth. The meat was so delicious and a thousand's times better than the ones back at the institute. The vegetables were fresh with flavor and cool on my throat when swallowed. But after my meal was done, I felt sick to my stomach. I was never used this fresh food for eighteen years of my life and just like the bath, my body was having a different feeling about it.

After handing the empty plate back to Rienna, who was watching me and was worried about the green color on my face, I look back at the sky to see that darkness has eaten up the color of orange and pink. That means Galadriel must be expecting me.

"Are you ok?" Nienna asks me and I nod to her, but she's no fool. "You look sick. Should I bring you to the healing waters?"

"No thank you. Should we be getting to the heart of Lothlórien?" I ask quickly to remind her that Galadriel wanted me there.

"Oh yes, please follow me," And we walk away from my tree bed to the new direction that will take me back to Galadriel.

After a few more minutes, we both make our way to a flight of glowing stairs. Nienna tells me to stop before I can go around it to see what was in front. "Lady Galadriel will tell you when you should make your appearance." Now I'm nervous. It's a weird feeling, I never had it before, but why am I? Is it because I'll see the fellowship who think I'm some kind of monster? Am I not worthy enough to join the company? No, I have to be. I must make them think differently than what they saw before. With my new appearance, I'll probably win them over. But befriending and trust is another tricky thing. I already made my mistake once, now this is my second chance.

'_Come young one,'_ Galadriel's voice traveled to my mind and I shook when my nerves ran down my spine. She wants me now and the fellowship must be with her. Nienna saw my discomfort and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be frightened, daughter of Firehart. Be strong and show no fear," She sooths me and I cool from the sound of her voice.

"Thank you," I mumble and begin to walk slowly. It seems like a second until I'm in front of the stairs and I feel light headed when everyone's eyes are on me. My eyes feel hazy but I can make out who was there. The company I met before, all of them (that must be the fellowship), the elf Haldir and one other unknown elf I never met were eyeing me down. It must be the dress like how I expected but something ran through my mind. I'm no longer Astrid when I'm wearing this dress. I'm no longer the girl that attacked the elves. I'm different, and the feeling was good but also uncommon for me.

I look up at the stairs to see Galadriel smiling down at me while she reaches her hand out. I also see another elf beside her, glancing at me with curiosity. He had blonde hair and blue eyes as well. He must be Galadriel's husband.

Grabbing her hand, I glide myself up the steps until my body is next to hers. I feel my stomach twist with disgust at the food I ate and I feel green again. I try to hold it back and look less sickening, but it feels impossible to swallow it down and I make myself look uncomfortable. I also feel an icy glare on my left side and eye down Haldir who was sending it. I try to ignore him, but he makes my discomfort even worse. I want help because so far, I wasn't doing so well.

"The young woman next to me is from a world not like our own," Galadriel introduced me and I was still like a statue. "I wish you not to think of her as an enemy for she is confused and heart broken by the loss of her young friend." Thank you Galadriel for making me seem less threatening. I watched as everyone was absorbing what she was saying and kept silent. "Her name is Lady Astrid," she gave out my name, "The daughter of Firehart," Haldir's glares stopped when he heard my father's name. I look to see that his eyes were written with both shock and doubt. Everyone's eyes were except for the four children that looked confused about the name. Then I wanted to run, run away from all of this like the baby I was when Galadriel gave me my new title. "The Girl with Fire."

I held my breath and stopped breathing while my heart pounded in my chest. Everyone's eyes were still the same and I don't even know if the fellowship wants me or not anymore. No! No I can't take my father's title like that. With that name I feel like two different people and I don't know which one is the true me.

After Galadriel's introduction was over, she said something about the fellowship staying here until they are ready to leave to continue their journey. Haldir leads them away and I still feel their eyes trail on my body as they walk in a different direction. I remember the four children looking confused, the dark and blonde haired men, dwarf, and the elf (that chased me after my runaway) looking like a hero just returned from many years of hiding. But I wasn't the hero, my father was. I'm just a girl who is like her father, but also different.

"Why are you nervous?" Galadriel snaps me out of my thoughts and I turn to her. I noticed that the elf that was next to her somehow vanished, so it was just the elf woman and I. I answer her.

"It's just so much to take in." I explain. "I want to make myself look strong and nonviolent to the company that will help me with my quest. But I feel as if I made a mistake."

She smiles again like I was joking, which I wasn't. I never joke at situations like this. I desperately need this, "You made no mistake young one. It's still unbelievable to see the blood of Firehart still alive. You are the child of a great legend."

She's right. I should feel happy about who my father was, and what he did. I could be one of those kids who had a father that never even loved them. My father must've loved me if he loved my mother so much. But why do I still feel displeased and miserable?

~0~0~0~

I lay in my bed out of my white dress with a soft, light blue night gown to replace it. I'm still awake and I keep thinking about my unbalanced day. How so much happened and how I may never see my friends. No, I can't think that. I will see them again. I have too. We're special after all and we can survive in places like these. We were trained too.

My hair was still in the same braid Galadriel left it and Nienna offered to take it out, I refused. I asked her about my bow and quiver of arrows and she said that the elves will be giving me a new one tomorrow. I'm excited for my new weapon.

I close my eyes for a few minutes but open them up again. I'm not tired, I feel wide awake, maybe a small walk will lower my energy. I get out of my bed and crawl under the roots. The whole area felt quiet and lonely except for the crickets the sung throughout the night.

I started my walk down a path and eyed the large trees that stood tall and strong. I was tempted to climb one and sleep up there instead. I love climbing trees after my first visit in the forest. I was the best one out of my whole age group when I was twelve years old. I would climb the highest until there were no more branches to help lift me up. I felt like an excited squirrel going back to its home. My homes are the trees.

"Lady Astrid?" I jumped with surprise when I heard my name. I thought I was the only one here, turns out I wasn't when I see the dark haired man from the fellowship. He looks unsure about why I should be here at night. I should ask the same about him. Was he following me? Should I be preparing myself for anything he may threaten on me? "Why do you wonder about during the night?" Is he trying to ask me why I'm out of bed? Why can't he say that instead? Then I remember, this world is ancient, they live in medieval time years. I should try and talk like them instead of how I normally do.

"I'm just taking a walk…" I trailed off when I was about to say is name, except, I don't know it. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier."

He just smiles and walks over closer to me. I'm confused, he doesn't seem afraid of me anymore. Maybe he sees that I am no danger to him. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor,"

"You have so many names, can I just know you as Aragorn?" I ask him with a small smile and replies by nodding with a small chuckle. His laugh is soft and heart-warming, it doesn't sound dull or mocking like the way Iven laughs back in my world. I guess men here are different.

"Do you fear me?" he asks me and I give him a look while questioning him.

"What?"

His face is solid with calmness while his eyes show honesty as he talks again. "You are soulless and silent when the fellowship and I are in your view. Do you fear that we may danger you?"

"N-no," I stuttered, I never stutter, but how can his man see my feelings towards the fellowship? Am I an open book that gives away my information to the entire world? Or maybe he's that good of see it. But he doesn't know the whole truth why I'm nervous. "I fear that you believe I'm a monster. I fear that I'm not worthy enough to be a part of the fellowship. I fear who I am and what I am. I do not fear you."

"My lady," he starts of when I finish. "Why would we fear you?"

"Because of my attack this morning," I blurt out. I get a flashback of my incident as it plays through my mind. How Aragorn touched my hand and I revealed my power. How he looked so amazed and shocked at what I am. How can he not fear me now? How can he even talk to me? Doesn't he think I'll attack him?

I start to see his hand lift up and he touches my cheek with his palm, like how Galadriel did, how warmer and less soft then hers. He's touching me. He's showing that he doesn't fear me by touching me. It's a sign. A sign saying that I'm safe to touch and that he trusts me. I just stare at him unable to speak. I feel like I swallowed my tongue while my mouth is hung opened. "It was a mistake," he tells me softly. "You were confused. You would die saving your little friend then walk away from it. You show great loyalty for that. Your ability is powerful and dangerous when used correctly, but when not you turn into a monster." I feel weird inside when he says monster. We never used that term back at the institute, we were only called Muds. I feel Aragorn bring his hand down but his eyes are still locked on my. I see the curiosity in the grey when he looks at my amber. "Your eyes are unique, something a woman will never have. They show courage and how fearless you are. But they also show confusion and dread." I bow my head in shame knowing why, but bring it back up when he says, "You will accompany the fellowship Lady Astrid daughter of Firehart."

I feel as if my whole world has been blossomed with happiness again. I feel my heart make a huge leap and my eyes growing big. He wants me in the fellowship, Aragorn trusts me and he wants me in the fellowship. He knows I'm no threat and that I may be worthy for the company. I wanted to hug him right there, throw my arms around his neck and give him a squeeze. I stayed put though when he speaks again and I come back to earth. "You should get some sleep now, we leave tomorrow and you need your energy."

I nod still excited and victorious, "Thank you very much Aragorn. I will not let you or the fellowship down. Will you be telling them?"

"Yes, I will." And he turns to make his leave, "Good night daughter of Firehart."

"Wait, Aragorn," I pause him and he turns to face me. "Please call me Astrid." and I swallow hard before saying, "I trust you enough to call me by that." I hear my head yelling at me say _You idiot, you just met him. You can't trust him yet!_

At first he seems confused, I wonder why, but nods at my request. "As you wish," and soon, he vanishes from my sight.

~0~0~0~

I disobeyed Aragorn's request when he tells me to get some sleep for tomorrow. Instead, I went down the trail for a few more minutes until I found a tall, wild tree with many climb able branches that reached to the top. Being me, I climbed it and only went up half way, but I was still far from the ground.

It seems wrong to climb a tree when wearing a night gown, especially if it was given to you, but I'm sure the elves won't mind. I positive that I was alone this time when I look around, no soul I see or hear or sense. So no one saw me climb their tree and I lay my back against the trunk while I sit on a large, unbreakable branch trying to get comfortable. When I do, I begin to rethink everything that has happened. Galadriel introducing me to the fellowship and how they all know me from my father (minus the four children, what were they doing with the fellowship anyway?), and my meeting with Aragorn.

I was still mentally battling myself about what I said about trusting him. Should I trust? He seems like a good man and the perfect person to rely on, but that's what happens a lot the first time. For all I know, the next day he may go against me. Then the next day, he'll think of a plan to kill me. I'll be known as; Astrid the Girl who didn't uses Her Head. No more, the Girl with Fire.

The Girl with Fire was also bothering me too. Is that who I am now, no more Astrid who lived in 'The Special Children Care Institute' and was tortured her whole life because she was different? Am I now Astrid, the Girl with Fire who is famous for being the daughter of the popular demigod Firehart? It's confusing me. I want to go back to my normal clothes that lay by the glowing pool I bathed in, but I sure they're gone. Just thinking of it makes me think that the real Astrid is gone or even dead. The last remaining of her are from those clothes. The scent, the blood, and the number on my sleeve that tells me who I am, if I got them back and took off this nightgown to replace it with my normal outfit, Astrid would be back again.

Just thinking about this, I feel so lonely inside. My friends are the only people that I can be myself with. Without them, I feel broken and unfixed, Maia who always protected me when I first met her, Ben who I trusted with my secrets when I needed to tell someone, and Bella who puts a smile on my face when she's never sad or broken. My heart feels like it's falling apart now. I shouldn't feel this way though, I just got me freedom. I was free from the institute, I made it out, and I'm with people who are different like me. But my friends are probably not feeling the same right now. Maia and Ben are both lost and Bella is held as a prisoner. I wanted us all to be together when we were free, but life just can't be fair can it?

I feel tears forming in my eyes and I blink once to send one streaming down my face until it reaches the bottom of my chin. Before I start to cry again, I hear a rush of fast wind and something vibrating loudly. The noise is up my head and I look up to see an arrow implanted to the side of a branch above my. When you see it, it may look like someone is trying to attack me and they missed by that much. That is, until I see a white lily attached to the body of the arrow.

I stand up, steadying myself, and grab the arrow to give it a pull. Yanking it out with force, I noticed that the steam of the lily is tied in a knot around the body. I look at the arrow carefully, trying to remember who had arrows like these, but my mind is blank with no clue. Then I look at the flower and admire its young, fresh beauty. How the petals are still perfect with no rips and the steam is strong and light for the arrow to hold. The flower reminds me of someone, and I think of Bella –Bella! _My_ _lily, _who is young, beautiful and fresh like the petals and strong spirit like the steam. Then it hits me, this is supposed to be a sign. Someone is trying to tell me why my real purpose for joining the fellowship was. It's for Bella.

I feel so selfish crying about my loneliness and stupidity for trusting the fellowship when Bella is really crying in pain, pain that came from the white wizard torturing her. My tears are worthless while hers were real. I shouldn't feel pathetic and useless; I need to be strong and brave in order to save my lily. If the fellowship is untrustworthy, I'll kill them with my arrows and travel to Isengard until I see my precious flower again. I'll do anything to show that I'm not weak or innocent. I'm still Astrid, the girl who's been tortured her entire life because she was different, but I will go by as the Girl with Fire. The title will go over all of Middle-Earth for people to know and fear. When they hear the name, they will shiver. When they see me, they will run. When they try to reach my level, they will fail. "I am Astrid, the daughter of the demigod Firehart," I mumble to myself as I pick the flower off the arrow and hold it close to my heart. "The Girl with Fire."

I feel so powerful saying this, like I can take on the world with all my fire. My heart heats up with excitement and I sigh with happiness. Before I climb out of the tree and go back to my bed for sleep, I scan down the area to find who sent the arrow and the lily. I wanted to thank him (or her) for helping me raise my courage and power. For helping me see that I can take on the world even though mine seems to be falling apart. Instead I see no one, but I know the presence is still there, it's just hiding. It doesn't want to reveal itself yet. So with patients and understanding, I speak up loud enough for the person to hear me, "Thank you."

**Who do you think shot the arrow with the lily to Astrid? Like the story so far? Want me to continue? Please review and I'll update the next chapter soon. I do not own the Lord of the Rings, except for Astrid and the fanfictional characters. Thanks again!**


	4. Farewell to Lothlórien

"You didn't sleep well?" Nienna asked me when she noticed the bags underneath my eyes. I nodded agreeing and as she handed me my new clothes.

I didn't sleep last night, couldn't actually. After making my way down the tree and going back to my bed, I couldn't fall asleep. Even if I tried, my eyes would want to open up again. I'm not used to sleeping alone, I never liked it. That's what happened before Bella became my new roommate. I would never sleep alone on the mattress, but after Bella started to sleep with me, I would black out in a second. I feel so safe when others are sleeping with me and more comfortable. But when I turned on my bed to see if morning has risen (which it had), Nienna was right by my tree waiting for me.

"Maybe some bread with cheese will give your body energy," Nienna suggested and hurried away to get my food. I started to change out of my nightgown and slip on the new outfit. After five minutes, I was dressed in a brownish red traveling dress, thin socks, and brown boots that went up until they reached three inches below my knees. The skirt went five inches down to my knees and my sleeves were stopped at the middle of both my elbows. The fabric felt like wool instead of cotton, the wool will keep me warm but also irritate my skin once in a while.

I started to walk in place, to see if the boots felt right to travel in. Then I started to jog from my tree to another and they felt more comfortable than the ones I wore my whole life. They were good running boots.

Nienna came back holding a loaf of bread with what looked like melted cheese on top of it. She awed at my new clothes saying, "They suit you very well Lady Astrid." I nodded as she gave me my breakfast. Eating the bread, I thought it was lighter than the meat and vegetables yesterday. It was warm on the inside as I tasted the cheese on my tongue and softer to bite into. I ate small bites instead of chopping it down; I wasn't starving anymore which surprised me. I would starve at the institute a lot; I guess eating really amazing elvish food can solve your problems.

"Lady Astrid," I turn my attention to Nienna when she called me. Looking at her, she seemed a little nervous about something as she used her thin fingers to play with her blonde hair. I looked at her with confusion until she spoke again. "This may be the last time I see you, after you go on your journey. May I please," she paused unsure of herself and I kept staring at her. What does she want? Then I know what it is when she says, with all the courage she has, "May I please braid your hair?"

I just keep staring at her, not knowing what to do at a question like that. She wanted to braid my hair, but I have a perfectly good one right now. Why do elves always want to braid? Was it an elf thing? But looking at Nienna, she really wanted to touch my hair. She's also right about one thing, us not seeing each other again. A braid won't be so bad. It'll give me a remembrance of Nienna's kindness and hospitality. So instead of refusing, I agree making eye contact with her and she puts on a relief grin. "Thank you Lady Astrid." and she walks behind me to undo Galadriel's braid. We both sit on the floor as I keep eating and she begins the braid. I feel her fingers stroke through my hair and I notice how different they are from Galadriel's fingers. At first, I feel uncomfortable, but get used to it after a few seconds.

She starts by braiding the top left side of my head and makes her way down until she makes it into a side braid that hangs down my right shoulder. It was a quick little hair do but when looking at it, I'm amazed about how fast Nienna did it. I touch the braid with my fingers and stoke my hair lightly with my tips. It feels so soft, tight, and well done.

"Thank you Nienna," I say to her. "I never knew you could braid so quickly." I see the tip of her cheeks glow after my comment, but she saves herself by giving me a grin.

"Thank you for your compliment Lady Astrid, I wanted to braid your hair for a while when you came here." She tells. "Your hair is so long, a little wavy, and soft. It's perfect for braiding and they do suit you well."

"Thank you," I say. I never knew braids made me look good. I like having my hair in one instead of ponytails. They keep my hair neater when I take them out and they're beautiful to do. I look back at Nienna again and think to myself_; Maybe I was never really alone. When I needed help, Nienna was right with me._ She's been so kind and got me everything I needed. If I stayed here a little longer, then the two of us could've been good friends. I hate to admit this, but I'm going to miss her when I'm gone. "Nienna…" I turn to face her, then wrap both my arms around her shoulders and give a friendly squeeze. She's shocked at first, but returns my hug by doing the same. Then I whisper, "Thank you for everything."

"Daughter of Firehart," she squeezes a little harder and I'm surprised at her action. Was she really going to miss me this much? "I wish you well," she says. Then she whispers in my ear, "I'm so happy your back. Maybe there will be hope for Middle-Earth."

~0~0~0~

I was with Aragorn for most of the morning. He was dressed in dark traveling clothes when I saw him again. He said he was looking for me. I questioned him and he answered saying that he needed to tell me a few details about the fellowship and a war that's going on in their world. "A war?"

"Yes, a very serious one." Then my history lesson began. For six minutes, I've learned about the One Ring, a ring with so much power that could conquer a man's mind with one touch from it. I've learned about Sauron, the dark god these creatures are against, and how he was the one who created it. I've learned about The Last Alliance and how after that war, the ring was lost for many years. I've learned how a hobbit found the ring and hid it with his life, but passed it over to his nephew and that's how their journey began. "That nephew is Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer, the hobbit from the Shire."

"You have a hobbit in your company?" he nodded at my question and said he had three more. "Are those the four children then?"

"Four children?" he looked confused, but then something hit him and he smiled. "Those are the hobbits, yes. Hobbits are small in height and are very energetic people. They only look like children in everyone's eyes." It made sense to me now, how I mistaken four hobbits for children. The facts Aragorn are giving to me are all true. "The other four are Merry, Pippin, and Sam."

"And this Frodo, the ring bearer," I look towards where the fellowship was, all together at a far distance waiting to leave. I see the four chil- hobbits and notice that they all have blue eyes. Two of them are next to each other talking while ending a sentence with a childish giggle, one is a little heavier then the rest, and the other is seated with the fat one playing with his necklace. "Which one of them is he?"

Aragorn looked in my view and whispered to me, "The one who plays with his necklace. If you look closely, you will see the ring." I look closer into the hobbit's hand, trying to make out anything that resembles a ring. I scan his fingers that look like it's tightening something golden. Then I see it. The One Ring! It's crafted with golden and on the inside I see some kind of writing. I don't understand the words since they seemed to be in a language I was not familiar with. Though dangerous, the ring was beautiful and I could almost feel its power coming to me. A part of me wanted to run and snatch it away from the little hobbit to get a closer look, another part of me was still a live as I thought; _So this is what the ring does to you. _I didn't like this feeling as I tried to shake it off and ignore the temptation by focusing on Aragorn.

"C-can you please tell me about the others?" he noticed how I stuttered and I tried to hide my eyes from his. I didn't want him to read them.

"Boromir," he began, "is a man, like me. He's the one who sits by the two hobbits." I look back at the two hobbits that sat with each other and I noticed the dirty blonde headed man sitting by them in silence, keeping to himself. He must be Boromir and by the looking at him, he seems like a quiet type. "Gimli," Aragorn continued, "Is the dwarf with the long red beard and the axe in his hands," I notice him right away with his red hair all over his face. I couldn't make out his emotion as he talked with the elf that stood next to him. It was as if his hair was covering his entire face, could he breathe? I also saw the axe he held, it looked deadly and ready to tear apart any meat. I shivered at the thought of him using it on me, "He speaks with the elf Legolas."

"Legalos?" I was confused.

"_Legolas,_" he corrected me firmly. What strange names these elves give their children. When I hear Legolas, my first thought are those colorful Legos I saw one time, those toys that look like little plastic blocks. Aragorn continued his introduction. "He is the young prince of Mirkwood." They have an elf prince with them? Well, he was gorgeous to look like a prince with his long platinum hair (I also noticed small braids in his hair), pale skin, and lovely ice eyes. He was also really tall, taller than me at least. "He is an archer like you," Now I didn't like the prince anymore. I thought I was going to be the _archer_ in the group, turns out they already have one. "And he was close friends with your father."

I turn to him with shock and disbelief. The prince knew my fathers? No not knew, was close friends with my father? Wait, but the elf is young. How can he know him? "He was? How, I thought Legalos-"

"Legolas," he corrected me again.

"I thought Legolas was born after my father left Middle-Earth." I finished.

"No, young one." he said. "Elves are immortal. Legolas knew your father before he left. He knew everything about him." I keep my eyes on Legolas again, finally getting his name right. He knew my father, and they were good friends. Now that I'll be leaving Galadriel, I can get all of my father's history from him. Wait, why would I be so sure that he'll give me the information? He tried to kill me once during the chase in the woods. I shouldn't be so sure about the prince.

I watched as the prince senses my stare on his back and turns his head to stare back at me. At first, I thought he was questioning why I was staring at him. Except, I see no feeling written on his eyes. They are blank and soulless when they meet mine. Is he researching me, trying to search my mind? If he is, he's doing a bad job. I keep my mind blank and my face emotionless. And then I see what he's trying to do. He's searching for weakness, seeing if I'll fail the fellowship. He thinks I'll destroy the group with my power, he thinks I'm a threat to them all. If he thinks that way, then he must be finding a way to kill me.

~0~0~0~

I stood in a line with the fellowship, next to Aragorn, as a couple elves made their way to us. I saw them holding greenish grey cloaks in their arms as they each stopped in front of a member, including me. One elf wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and pinned the front tight with what looked like a leaf with silver outlines. I nodded as a thank you and they left for Galadriel to make her appearance. She came to me first and smiled, I felt safe and warm again. I noticed two other elves next to her holding what looked like two bows, rope, daggers, and a glass with something shining inside.

"For you, Astrid," Galadriel says to me and the first elf hands me a bow and a quiver full of a millions arrows. My weapon! I finally get my hands on a bow again. My insides are screaming with joy at the touch of the wood. It's smooth and well made. I pulled the bowstring back and noticed how tight it felt. It was stronger than the normal bowstring at the institute, this was better. Looking at the middle part of the body, I noticed something carved into the wood. It looked like a symbol of a flame below the bow rest. It was small and only noticeable when looking at the bow closely. "This was your father's bow. The wood was made from the branches of the trees in our lands. He used it for many battles and has rested here when he left. Now, it's time for the weapon to be used again."

"Thank you," I say and start bowing my head to show respect. She moves away from my view to give the other fellowship their gifts. I stroke the wood again and feel for anything that might make this wood break. If my father used it, then it must be very old. But I feel nothing, not even receiving any splinters to my fingertips. Looking at it though, it looks so new and fresh. I wanted to test it right there and shoot the trees to get a feel of it, but I kept still.

I ignored Galadriel when she was giving her gifts out and talking to each of the members. I growled under my breath when I saw Legolas examining his new bow, it was different from mine. They were both the same height, but I thought mine was better. I heard Galadriel laugh when she was talking to the dwarf, who was being shy with her. Her laugh was sweet for my ears to hear and when I looked at her, I saw her pull three strands of her golden hair from her head. Then she handed the three to the dwarf and he seemed pleased to receive them.

When Galadriel moved her attention to the hobbits, I heard someone whisper my name. the sound was to my right side and I turn to see Nienna a couple feet away from me. Nienna!

"Lady Astrid," she whispers and slowly makes her way to me. "I also have a gift for you." I turn to the fellowship to see if anyone was noticing her, and so far, none knew of her existence. I meet her eyes again and nod showing her that it was safe to come. She only stands a foot away from my right side as I watch her pull something out of the shirt of her dress. What she takes out was a necklace with a silver chain. On the chain was some kind of stone with the color of dark amber. It was a pretty stone that looked very real. It looked like a pendant. "Take this necklace, daughter of Firehart," Nienna says to me while she quickly puts it on. "I found it and held it around my neck for many years. I want you to bear it."

"No," I whisper to her, "You should keep it, it's yours." I didn't want to take this from her if she found it and kept it for many years. It felt like I was taking a piece of her. But she shook her head and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Please wear it for me. I feel as if this necklace is special and it deserves to be with you."

~0~0~0~

The fellowship made their way to the boats where they will depart from Lothlórien. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were together in one making their way to the water first. Then came Boromir accompanying him with Pippin and Merry. Then the last group was Legolas, Gimli, and Astrid.

Astrid didn't feel comfortable being with two people she didn't know yet. She wished she was with Aragorn instead of the dwarf and elf. To keep herself busy, she kept scanning her bow and stroking it to not meet anyone's eyes as the boat sailed. Her first meeting with the elf did not go so well for her and she didn't know how the dwarf felt.

Legolas felt her discomfort. He kept glancing at her once in a while as he kept his eyes on the river. He knew her father, everything about him. He wished he didn't shoot at her shoulder blade at the last incident. He thought she was an enemy after she attacked his own kind. But she doesn't know he was the one who shot her.

Then when Galadriel introduced her to the fellowship, how she was the daughter of Firehart, it was as if his long gone friend was right back in front of him. She reminded him of Firehart with the look, but wanted to know her a little more. What if she's not like her father? Except she has his power and is skilled with archery. She was beautiful in the white dress, radiant as the sun actually. Her fire seemed strong in her heart, but her spirit seemed to be blowing out.

He remembered how she said something about a _lily_. Was it really just a nickname for a friend of hers? Whatever it was, it seemed to be crushing her. Legolas remembered how last night, he walked around the lands until he saw her. The daughter of Firehart in a tree, crying? Why was that? Did something happen? But using his strong eye sight, he saw the depression of being alone and losing a loved one in her eyes. He felt strange when he saw this feeling, like his own friend was being hurt. He wanted to do something to stop her from feeling this way, being weak and getting heartbroken so easily. She was going to fail the fellowship if she acted so childish.

Grabbing an arrow from his quiver and picking up a lily from a nearby tree, he tied the stem to the body. She said she was looking for a lily, well he found her one. He sent the arrow to the branch above her head and watched how she acted when she received it. Then he heard her words, "I am Astrid, the daughter of the demigod Firehart. The Girl with Fire." She sounded so determined and powerful; it gave Legolas shivers down his spine. She sounds like and acts like him. Maybe Firehart is still here; maybe his fire still lives on.

Going through the flashback, Legolas noticed something in Astrid quiver of arrows. Out of them all, he noticed his sticking out from the rest. Astrid kept his arrow, she kept his gift. Maybe there was hope from him to be friends with her. The thought of that made his heart jump with delight.

***Authors Note-This chapter was pretty short. I wanted the fellowship and Astrid to leave Lothlórien already, hence the chapter name. I'm getting a lot of favorites and follows with this story thank you very much, but I need some feedback from you guys, so if you can, please review. That would be very great. Thank you again for reading. **


	5. Chantlings

"Do you know how the first orcs came?" Saruman asked the tall, blood-thirsty orc that stood still while it listened to the white wizard. "They were elves once, taken by the dark powers tortured, and mutant." By the walls of the hall was a young, fragile figure that stood far away from the two with fear in her eyes. Bella had dirt and dried blood covering her clothing with a huge purple bruise that was mark on her right cheek. Dried tears stuck to her face as her eyes were now bloodshot. "A ruin, terrible form of life," Bella watched as Saruman circled the orc that did not make any movements.

She knew the orc could smell her. Even though the white wizard stopped her from communicating with Astrid, she can still read the minds of others. And what she heard in the creatures mind was frightening her even more. How it thought of her as fresh, young flesh for him to feast on the carnivore. She was strong, but not as strong as Astrid.

"Now," Saruman continued, "Who do you serve?"

"Saruman…" The orc hissed which made Bella shiver to even hear his voice of death. She saw Saruman form a smile on his face which then made her cold.

"Good. Now prepare the other's for your hunt." He ordered it and the orc fled away to make Bella relax a little more. Then it faded away when the wizard walk up to her. His eyes staring down at her little body made her feel like there was no protection around her. Then he grabbed her arm roughly to pick her up. She winced with pain and held back her tears. "Stupid child, don't cry now. You haven't even felt pain yet."

_Astrid, please come for me…_

~0~0~0~

I was getting so many gifts today. First it was my new clothes, the braid Nienna did for me, my bow and quiver of arrows, the pendant, and the kiss Nienna gave me on my cheek. Then I remember something, my two other gifts from the night before; the lily and arrow. I had to take those with me before I left Lothlórien.

While the fellowship loaded up the three small boats we would be riding on down the river, I quickly jogged back to my tree in hopes of finding my gifts and possibly Nienna. When I make it there, I don't see Nienna but I do see my arrow and white lily resting on the bed under the roots. I swiftly grab them both, putting the arrow in my quiver with the others and the lily was placed in the pocket that was sowed to my skirt. I was ready now. I have my bow and arrows, my necklace, a cloak to keep me warm, and my gifts that gave me the strength to go on this journey. I still want to know who shot the arrow at me, but I guess I never will when I leave this place.

Making my way back to the fellowship, I see Haldir the elf talking with Aragorn. When he senses my presence, he turns to me and I already feel hesitant. Looking down at his feet, which were covered with boots, I knew I had to go apologize to him about my attack. If I don't, this mass of guilt on my chest won't come off. Slowly, I walk towards the two as they finish their conversation. I felt as if I was trying to swallow a hand full of rocks, my discomfort was coming back to me. Then I scream in my head when Aragorn leaves. _No Aragorn, stay! I need someone here with me!_

"_Vedui'_ daughter of Firehart," he says to me when I stop to give him a look. What did he say? Was that a greeting? "I wish we did not meet like this, apologizes for my little introduction yesterday." I was taken back at what he was saying. _He_ was apologizing to_ me_? No, it should be the other way around.

"Haldir no," why did it feel so wrong to call him by his first name? Should I say something in the beginning of it? I continued, "I should apologize for the attack I pulled on you. I didn't mean to shoot at your foot, I hope it's healed." He formed a small smirk on his lips, probably didn't expect me to apologize as well. But my eyes trail down to his leg when it starts to shake, I didn't know why. But the boot started to slip off until I saw his foot wrapped up. It didn't look bad, but when I saw some dried blood sink into the white bandage I felt bad again.

"I'm still alive daughter of Firehart," Haldir says, "I have dealt with worse attacks then this." I give a small grin at his positive attitude. I guess he's not furious at me anymore. Remembering his icy glares from yesterday night, they seemed to melt away. Just like Nienna, if I stayed here a little longer maybe Haldir and I could've been friends.

"Thank you again Haldir," I say. "Is this going to be the last time we meet as well?" I blurt out unexpectedly.

"I believe so," he nods to me and I saw a little disappointment in his eyes. "It is the end for the elves in Middle-Earth. It's time we leave these lands and sail to Valinor, to be with our kind in peace." For some reason, I felt really disappointed that the elves were leaving. I just got here and now they're just disappearing. I won't get to see Nienna again, or Haldir. But what about Galadriel, will she also leave? Am I selfish to say that I don't want her too? Of course not, I'm just mad. Mad that these elves are leaving me. I'll be alone again. I won't have my parents because they're dead, my three best friends because they're lost, and Bella because she's millions of miles away from here. Everyone is just leaving, why does it have to be me?

"Thank you again Haldir," I say quickly. "But I think I should go and help the fellowship now," before I walk away, I feel him grab my hand. I'm startled at first at how he grabbed it and I try to pull away, but his hand his squeezing mine firmly. I look at him and see that he's staring straight at my palm, almost like he's researching it. This is getting to be a little awkward, what he's doing.

"_Lyaa helma_," he speaks softly in his language, "is warm like the flames." He his eyes meet mine again and I just stare with no question. "So it is true, you are the child of Firehart." I just whisper yes when he starts to let go. My hand slides back down to my side and I say a soft good-bye. Then I leave by walking away, still feeling his touch on my palm. All I knew from that scene was that these creatures of Middle-Earth are still in shock about the return of my father's flame. I'm going to have to get used to this, even if I don't like it.

I walk towards the three boats that are filled with the supplies we will need for this journey. I saw the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, sitting together in one boat. When they saw me, and my imagination wasn't fooling me, I saw them shudder a little. They were still afraid? I thought I showed them that I was no threat? Does everyone feel this way?

"Astrid," I heard Aragorn's voice as he called my name. I turned to face him when he walked towards me. "You will be in a boat with Gimli and Legolas." I felt like a huge bowling ball just dropped down to my chest, but I kept my face normal. No, I don't want to be with the two people who possibly want to kill me. I have a picture of the dwarf's axe in my mind, how it looked hungry for meat slaughter. Then Legolas when he looked at me before, how he was searching for weakness. Instead of refusing, I agree with a straight face trying to show no fear.

~0~0~0~

"Aye, good to meet you lassie," that's how the dwarf greeted me with his pure Scottish accent. He and the elf were by the little boat, waiting for me, while the others were already getting in theirs_. Stay emotionless Astrid; show no fear in your eyes. _"I am Gimli, son of Glóin." He says and I nod, already knowing his name.

"Nice to meet you Gimli, I am Astrid daughter of Firehart."

"Believe me lassie, I already know who you are." He says with a small smile I see through his beard. When I look at it, his hair isn't red it's more of an auburn color. "My father told me many tales about yours."

"I guess he was pretty famous with your kind too." I suggested trying to have a normal conversation and he just nods saying yes to me.

Then the elf approaches me and I hold my breath when he grabs my hand gently with his pale one. He brings it up to his face and lowers his head to give a small peck on it. I feel his soft lips on my skin. I look at them both to see that our skin color is different. Mine is a little tanner than his, but not by a lot. He brings it down and looks up to smile at me. He's trying to be a gentleman; he wants me to be on his good side. Then I hear him say, "_Saesa omentien lle arwenamin_." I give him that same look I gave Haldir when he spoke elvish. What is he saying? Is he insulting me?

"Speak common-tongue elf, she doesn't understand your kind's language!" Gimli roared at him. Legolas just gave him an annoyed look, but wiped it away when he faced me. His lips were curved into that smile again.

"I am Legolas, but I'm sure Aragorn has told you about me." _Yes he has, and I already know what you are planning to do with me, _I think to myself. I give a small nod and the three of us walk over to small boat.

Then boat looks more like a clean canoe. I never have been in one before. I once heard one of the scientist, on Testing Day, tell a story to the others, when they were sticking needles in me, about how he and his family went to a camp site last summer. He and his children went canoeing and said it was a perfect day to sail a small boat in a large lake. I always grew jealous when these people talked about their lives, the way they live with their freedom while we get ordered around like pets. Now I don't have to worry about it anymore.

Gimli went in first and I tossed my bow next to him when he sat in his seat. With my first step inside, I felt Legolas grab my arm to steady me so I wouldn't fall. His grip wasn't hurting me, but I still didn't like it. "Please let go of me," I say and give him an irritated look.

He's confused, wondering why I didn't want his help. But he lets go and apologizes to me in an innocent tone. "I am sorry." I get in the boat and sit behind Gimli while the elf pushes it towards the water. Mentally, I roll my eyes the way Legolas tries to act so innocent. I'm very annoyed now. I hate how he wants me to believe he's my friend. Maia, Ben, and Channing are my only friends. Legolas may have known my father, but that doesn't mean that he knows me.

After Legolas jumps in the boat, we sail with the rest of the fellowship down the river. The water looked very misty today as we departed Lothlórien. My stomach felt weird leaving this place. I tried to calm my nerve by examining my bow. I stroked the wood again and pressed by thumb against the fire symbol. The tip outlined the flame a couple times, this will keep my entertainment.

Going down the waters, I saw Galadriel on land looking towards us. She brings up her hand to give her last farewell and I meet her eyes when she looks at me. I just stare at her, taking a mental picture for memory. I then close my eyes and try to get the picture right in my mind. _'My last words to you,' _I hear her voice in my head again. I keep my eyes closed as I listen to her for the last time. _'You will go by Astrid, the Girl with Fire, but they may not know who you really are; the daughter of Firehart. And remember; choose wisely of whom you want as your enemy, for even a friend can be your greatest foe.'_

~0~0~0~

After exiting Lothlórien, we sail into a huge river that I was tempted to jump in. I touch the surface with my hand and feel how cool and clean it is. I never knew water in Middle-Earth can seem so fresh. It makes our water back in my world look less magical. My hand scared away a couple fish I spotted below our canoe. The fish weren't small so they were big enough for me to spot them. Then I got an idea for later.

Then I hear Gimli mumble something. I come back down to earth and listen more carefully at what he was talking about. "I would hold nothing fairer then her gift to me." he sighed with happiness.

"You mean Galadriel?" I ask.

"Aye,"

"What was her gift?" Legolas asked with curiosity.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head…she gave me three." I smile when he says that about his gift, even though I saw him receiving them. Just the sight of his shyness towards her plays in my mind and I give a small chuckle at the memory. Maybe Gimli wasn't so blood-thirsty, maybe he did have a heart.

I feel the stare of Legolas digging into my head for the third time on this ride. I was now impatient with him; I don't like it when I'm being stared at. It makes me feel as if I'm doing something wrong and I have to fix it immediately. Legolas is staring at me as his target, which I will _not_ be. I have to show him that I know his game, but I also don't want to give it away. So to let him know that I'm no fool, I turn to him and as I predicted his eyes are still on me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I questioned him firmly and show annoyance in my eyes so he can see.

His eyes are written with innocence and a little confusion when he answers me. "Is it a disturbance if I do?"

"Yes, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"My apologizes _arwenamin_." I get annoyed again, because he really sounds like he's sorry. His act makes me sick as he tries to act like an innocent, little elf prince. Maybe that was his game all the time; acting. He tries to lure his enemies in by getting on their good side and then killing them when no one is looking. The Girl with Fire will not fall for it. I will keep my eyes open.

We sail for a long time in silence. It wasn't awkward for me because I hardly even knew these people. What am I supposed to talk about with them? And no one seems to be talking to me. The two other canoes that held the fellowship were on the right side of ours. I stare out to a forest that was on the left side. The trees looked tall and healthy with branches I would be able to climb. The leaves shook when the winds hit them and I heard the hissing sound. It filled my ears and I cleared my head to imagine myself in the woods. To lay on the dirty ground and listen to everything around me.

I did hear one thing that caught my attention though. Something I haven't heard in a while, a song. The song Bella and I know. The song that can only come from one bird I'm well known of. It was a twelve note beat that came from a Chantling.

Chantlings are birds Bella and I discovered years ago. They were normal sized birds with necks like a dove and long beautiful tail feathers. They came in many different colors, but it was rare to see a white one. I told Bella that it will be good luck if you spotted a white Chantling. We both noticed a strange bird by our window once as it sung the twelve not beat. After the song, it repeated itself and more of those birds joined in. We heard them from the forest as they filled it with music from those twelve notes. It was a beautiful sound to hear, like nature's lullaby. Even when they all sing, it was as if they rehearsed the song for a long time. Even listening to the beats, I came up with a lullaby to match the music. Bella loved it and I named my song after her. We both came up with the bird's new name and started to call them ours, Chantlings angels of the forest. Our special birds we love to listen and sing to.

After the first Chantling sung its song, more of its kind repeated it until the forest was filled with the music. I listened with delight as the song reminded me of Bella and I in our institute room in each other's arms as we heard the music. I would sing my lullaby to also sing with the birds and it was like I was in their performance.

I heard Gimli give out a relaxed sigh as he said, "It's always nice to have your ears filled with the music of nature."

"I didn't even know you had Chantlings in your world," I said.

"Chantlings," he said the name as if it was unfamiliar to him. "Is that what these birds are called lassie?"

"Yes," I answered. "In my world, there are millions of them in my lands. They sing all the time with their twelve note beat. I listen to them so much that I made a song to match their tune so I can join them. When I sing, I feel as if I'm one of them."

"Sing with them,"

"What?" I feel as if I misheard him.

"Sing with them, I want to hear your song." I tighten my bow as I feel my stomach drop. He wants me to sing my song? I hate myself for saying I made one. I never sang in front of anyone before except Bella. I wanted to keep that talent hidden forever. S_inging _in front of the fellowship was probably the last thing on my mind. I wanted to say no, but then they may think I'm afraid. It's childish to think that singing can get you nervous and I am no child. I'll show them that I'm brave to do anything they ask, so I won't refuse when Gimli asks me to sing.

"Ok," I say and wait for the birds to restart the music. This is the song I sang to Bella before we left the institute, this is the same song I would sing to her whenever she felt scared and alone, this was my lily's lullaby. When the first bird starts the music, I begin my song.

_I know a place, with real blue skies._

_And the birds will sing to you, _

_As they start to fly._

_Here we are safe, no one will hurt you._

_Here we are equal, _

_And we always stay true._

_Don't you shed one tear._

_I will be right here._

_I'll wrap you in my arms._

_Protecting you from harm._

I take a small breath in and continue.

_Shadows will begin to fade. _

_Our torture is far away._

_Close your eyes and dream._

_Sleep in the meadow next to me._

_Here the grass is soft and clean._

_Here we watch the growing trees._

_Here the winds whisper in our ears._

_Here the water is a mirror so clear._

_Don't you shed one tear._

_I will be right here._

_I'll wrap you in my arms._

_Protecting you from harm._

I take another small breath in as I listen to the birds sing with me. The song was almost over and I was going to finish it.

_Here we watch the stars at night._

_Here we are angels with hearts so bright._

_Here is a place so great and new._

_Here is a place when our dreams come true._

_Don't you shed one tear._

_I will be right here._

_I'll wrap you in my arms._

_Protecting you from harm._

_Here your ears will hear the truth._

_Here you'll sleep,_

_As I whisper, I love you._

The birds end on my same note and everything falls silent. The birds don't repeat the song, it was like their performance ended on my note. I didn't even realize that Gimli turned his head to face me and I gave him a look. Then I turn my head to the fellowship to see that Aragorn and Boromir stop paddling. The two and the hobbits all staring at me with wide eyes and I started to grow a little uncomfortable with their stares. Even Legolas stopped paddling to stare at me again and I wanted to dive in the water and never back up. Is this what Bella meant about my singing?

***Authors Note-New chapter, Yeah! Thank you all for the reviews and the positive feedback. At to some of you who gave me suggestions to make this story better. Sorry of Astrid is being a bitch to Legolas but she'll get better soon. And you all know the drill, I do not own Lord of the Rings except for Astrid, Bella, and Nienna. I also own this Lily's Lullaby and you cannot use it unless you ask for permission. Please review!**


	6. To Know my Enemy

Our travel ended when the sun was starting to set. After a few more silent hours the fellowship stopped at a rocky land on the left side of the river and I was not happy about it. Instead of resting in the woods with soft dirt and leaves making a perfect bed, we will rest here where the rocks and stones will pierce into my back.

"Why here?" I asked Aragorn, taking out my annoyance on him. The man who suggest we stay in this area.

"We must Astrid. It's safer we rest here then in the woods, that's where the orcs are hunting us." My hands drop the big rock I was holding and I hear it clash with the stones on the ground. Wait, what are orcs? Hunting? No one told me about this. What is Aragorn talking about?

"What are you saying Aragorn? What do you mean we are being hunted? And what in the world is an orc?" he gave me a look of confusion, like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"No one informed you about the orcs?"

All I remember from his little lesson was that Frodo carries the One Ring and the enemy here is Sauron who wants it back. He never said anything about orcs. "No, you never told me."

"Orcs lassie," I hear Gimli start to jump in our conversation and I look to see him sitting on a boulder looking relaxed. "Are cannibals that are hungry for any meat they can smell. They have the smell of rotting flesh and teeth sharp enough to rip your skin. They look like furless animals that stand tall like a man." I try to put the pieces together and picture what an orc looks like. So are they men, or animals, or both. I put an image of Iven into view and make him look ugly with sharp teeth, and no hair. Is that an orc?

Aragorn interrupted my thoughts, "The orcs are the main soldiers that are sided with Sauron and his plans. The Uruk-hais, the strongest breed of the orcs, are the ones that hunt us now."

"Well, thanks for telling me now." I mumble sarcastically.

I was not afraid, orcs or no orcs I've dealt with worse creatures then those breeds. But then again, I never saw one. They sound threatening when you hear their names, but I'm armed with my bow. I have a weapon to defend me. I've done archery since the day I touched my first bow. Throughout out the years, I've always gotten better with my shooting and soon started to do it with my eyes closed. These orcs will be like my targets back at the institute, I'll send my arrow straight at their head or heart. But I never killed something before and it sounds hard to do so. I couldn't even kill Haldir when I thought he was working for the white wizard, Saruman.

I grab my bow that was resting beside Gimli on the boulder and look back at Aragorn. "I think I'll practice my shoot. Want to get myself prepared." And I hurry away.

~0~0~0~

The sun was gone, but the sky was still bright for me to see everything. But in just one more hour, the sky will turn into darkness. This is the first time I was using my father's bow and it felt very different than the one I normally used. The bow string wasn't as tight as the ones the institute had. I wasn't extremely loose either, but it felt very strange. Over all, I thought the bow was still pretty useful after not being used for many years.

"How does it feel?" Merry asked as he and Pippin sat on the rocky floor to watch me.

"Different," I answer shoot another arrow. "But I'll grow into it."

I was sending my arrows at a large log I found by the river bank. Merry and Pippin helped me when they saw me struggling to lift it up. The three of us set it on a large boulder and I used the log as my new target. I thanked the two hobbits and they asked to watch me for a while.

"You both don't fear me?" I ask them a little confused. Before, they shivered at the sight of me. Now, they want to help and watch me practice? The two smile and shake their heads at the same time.

"Not anymore," Merry says.

"We've grown comfortable around you." Pippin says. "You don't seem like the type of lady who would hurt us."

Their honesty made me chuckle at them both. At least they admit that they were afraid of me, but soon saw that I wasn't a monster in their eyes. I drop my hand on Pippin's head and ruffle it like he was a child, which to me he was. "Sure, you two can watch."

So far, ten of my arrows it the log perfectly like how I always do. When there was no more room for me, I walked towards my target to pull the arrows out and restart. I began to imagine the log as an orc, the orc in my imagination. I sent my first arrow to the imaginary orcs chest and another between its temples. If an orc comes now, I'll know where to shoot at it. The chest, where the heart might be, and the head where it will die quicker. I could also hit the eyes and its neck. Those would be the softer yet trickier spots that can also be a weakness. The sky was beginning to turn dark and I wanted to try something I was planning to do today.

I walked to the bank of the river and drew out my first arrow. I was ankle deep in the water (boots still on) and I aimed by arrow towards the surface. The water was clear to see through it. I waited for a few minutes patiently. This is going to be very tricky, but that's what practice are four. Then I saw it and my first instinct was to let my arrow go. I did, and my plan worked. My fish was caught.

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Pippin cried to me. I picked up my arrow from the water and turned it upside down for the hobbits to see a fish's body through it. I smirked when I saw their surprised faces and walked towards them.

"Dinner?" I suggested.

The sky was eaten by darkness and I caught two more fish before I couldn't see through the water anymore. I was planning to practice shooting at moving objects and with patients and skill, it's pretty easy. Maybe I can be the hunter in the fellowship.

I built a fire to cook the three fish for dinner. After cutting off the heads and skinning them carefully, I found four flexible sticks that could hold the meat over the flames so they would be able to roast. Sam was amazed at what I was doing when he watched me.

"Do you do this often miss?"

I turn to him and shake my head. "Not often, we were taught to do this where I come from." It was true. Once, when I was fifteen, my age group and I were sent out to the woods to learn about survival skills. It was the only time we didn't get tortured, unless you weren't listening and just fooled around. Then one of the guards that came with us would hit you upside the head to pay attention. It was confusing to me why the institute wanted us to learn how to survive on our own, but I kept my mouth shut and listened to anything tips that would've been useful.

"Are the fish done yet?" Merry asked me like an impatient, hungry child. I take a look at the meat closely, they looked ready.

"Yeah, hand me your daggers." I stick out my hand as he hands me his weapon. I pick up the stick that hold the fish meat and set them carefully on a large, flat rock. I float my hand over them to feel for any heat, but they soon cool and were ready to be eaten. I used the blade of the dagger to cut each meat into medium sized pieces.

I give the first three to Merry, Pippin, and Sam so they can try it first; they all take a mouthful of the meat. "Good?" I ask and they nod with delight.

"Can Mr. Frodo have some?" Sam asked me and I saw Frodo sit away from us, alone. _Is he ok? _I think while raising my eyebrow.

"Sure," I answer and hand him two pieces of fish meat. He thanks me and walks over to where Frodo was.

"Sam's so serious when it comes to Frodo." I hear Pippin mumble.

"Yeah," Merry shakes his head agreeing. I take a small bite of my meat as I watch Sam offer dinner to Frodo, but he refuses. What was going on in Frodo's head? Why did he look so emotional all the time? Maybe being the ring bearer puts a lot of weight on your shoulders. If that's what it was, I feel is pain. The first day I vowed to be responsible for Bella, I told myself that I would always protect her. But sometimes when you're sacrificing yourself to take her place for punishment, you think to yourself; _Is it even worth it?_ Of course it is, that's why I keep on living. I could've committed suicide before my lily came, get out of this hell I call my world. I didn't, Bella saved me and I owe her my debt.

When I finish my meat, I dig my hand in my pocket to grip on to my lily. I felt the petals start to wrinkle and knew they began to lose life. Even so, it still felt like Bella was with me. I wonder what's happening to her right now.

"Do you know any other songs?" I snap out of my thoughts when Pippin asked me a question. Other songs? I only know a couple. Once the Brown twins stole an iPod from one of the guards and our age group listened to a few songs before it was taken away from us by the owner, with force and punishment. I was a fast learner and knew five songs by heart that day.

"A few," I answer and take another bite.

"You have a lovely voice," Merry says and I feel my cheeks start to grow warm. It was a nice compliment, but no one ever told me that except for Bella since she was the only one I sung to.

"Thank you,"

Later, I walked up to Boromir as I saw him glaring at the waters behind a large boulder. I thought something was wrong, "Are you alright?" the sound of my voice startled him and he turned around frantically to meet my face.

"My Lady?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I stick out my hand to show him what I hold. "But you haven't eaten yet and I caught this myself." He looked down at the fish meat and back at me with a confused face.

"You hunt?"

"More like beginners luck. I know how to skin and cook meat though." I grin as I brag about myself.

He takes the meat and looks at me again with a small grin forming on his face, "You are very different from the women here in Middle-Earth." I take that as a compliment.

"Thank you," _I think_.

~0~0~0~

Soon the meat is all gone. Gimli had a piece and was also curious about my catch. I also gave some to Aragorn which he kindly accepted with no question. It was just Legolas I was fussy about. I gave him some of my food, being the nice person I am, and I got angry when he also accepted it. I felt like I was giving my dinner to the enemy.

Everyone was asleep now to get ready for the morning, everyone, but me. Merry was sleeping at my left side while Pippin was to my right. It's amazing how these two trust me now and how I learned to trust them back. They were cold and wanted some of my heat to get warm. I was understanding about it and let them sleep close to me. However, I still felt wide awake. Even though I wasn't alone, I still wanted to stay up. It was possibly the environment and how I despised sleeping on it. Or maybe it was still my loneliness and I couldn't admit it to myself.

For a while, I just stare at the night sky and search for stars. I only found a few but they were not bright enough. When I move, my back starts to hurt from the rocks and I know from there that I want to get up. So I do.

Quietly without waking the others, I creep away and make my way to the waters. I sit down, my knees tucked into my chest, as I watch the river flow slowly and silently. This was a perfect time to think for a while. My first thought was Ben.

Ben, the night he kissed me. It was my first kiss from a boy and I didn't know how to feel about it. Why did he kiss me though? Does he have feelings for me or do we have a romantic relationship I was oblivious about? Was it his first time to? And the biggest one of them all, do I want to be with Ben? So many questions after one little kiss. I looked up to him like a brother, but a boyfriend? How am I supposed to look at him like that?

I feel something behind me, a presence I was unaware of. Turning around, I literally jump up to my feet when I see who it is; Legolas.

"Are you alright _mellonamin_?" he steps closer and I walk backwards, away from him. This is it. This is where he's going to give me a warning or worse, kill me. What is he doing up? Isn't he supposed to be asleep? He stops and looks confused at my actions. He's playing innocent again. "_Arwenamin_?"

"Don't play innocent with me anymore, I am no fool." I spat giving him my most icy glare. I hope he starts to freeze from my look. "You can't kill me."

"Kill you?" I get angry now when he looks shocked at what I said.

"You still think I'm a monster while the others don't. You think I'll fail the fellowship and threaten everyone's safety. You think killing me will save their lives." I explain ending my sentences with a little venom.

He keeps that same look on and his blue eyes are written with hurt. I have to admit, he's a really good actor. "Why would you think that?" Give the elf an award for Best Actor of the Year.

"Drop the act elf. I see the way you look at me, how you search for weakness. I'm stronger than you think." I felt really powerful right now saying this. I felt like I could squash him like an ant, and I was the boot.

His look started to fade as he bowed his head to shake it. I heard a small sigh as well escape his lips. "I had no plans killing you."

"Liar!" I cried.

"_Dina_!" he hisses at me in his own language. What did that mean? He continues and I listen, "I only stare because it has been so long since I seen his eyes. So long since I heard his laugh. It's been so long after your father left Middle-Earth. I look at you now and feel, in my heart, that he is back. His fire has returned back to his homelands once again. How can I not stare at you and remember the memories I shared with him, the demigod that all the creatures of Middle-Earth loved and adored. And you accuse me of wanting to kill you, the child of my own friend, I don't understand?"

My anger cools down at every word he says. I relax when I look into his eyes and see the truth. Everything he said was true and I couldn't deny that. He never wanted to kill me, he just wanted his friends back and I made him feel like the bad guy when it was really me doing the job. I felt terrible, shattered, and guilty.

I drop to my knees and ignore the pain when my bones collide with the rocks. I bow my head in shame and make myself look defeated. Then I apologize as Legolas watches me. "I'm so sorry Legolas, please forgive me," I wanted to pass out right now, but I couldn't. "I'm just tired." I add. Maybe I was. I'm tired of everything that's happening to me from Bella getting kidnap to becoming the Girl with Fire. It was too much and I couldn't take it all in right now. Maybe I was really annoyed and took it all out on Legolas.

I feel him walking towards me and I see him kneeing down. He uses his hand to lift up my chin so he could look at my face. I didn't even know a tear escaped my eye because I feel is thumb brushing it away. I see now that he doesn't want to kill me, I see now that he's the good guy in my story. I still felt terrible for accusing him as my enemy, but he'll get over it.

Then he speaks again, "Let's try to start over." He suggested to me. I nod understanding what he's saying. Start over with each other. Get to know one another a little better instead of judging them at first look. I want to do that with him, get to know the prince as a friend instead of an enemy. But I don't speak, I'm too tired.

Without question, I close my eyes and collapse into his chest. I hear his heart as it beats fast and the sound of it puts me to sleep right away. For the first time since my arrival in Middle-Earth, I'm finally tired and sleep a pleasant night.

***Author's Note-You like that little Astrid and Legolas scene? I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked it too. I know it was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. I do not own Lord of the Rings, but I do own my hero Astrid and Bella. Please review, I like them so far. :)  
**


	7. Frodo's Decision

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Legolas didn't know what to do in a situation like this. First, he followed Astrid to the bank to see if she was ok. By the look on her face she seemed bothered by something, but she always looks that way. Legolas thought she used her head too much, something a woman in Middle-Earth would never do. Second, she started to accuse him about killing her and he was astonished about what she was saying. Why would he want to kill her, the blood of his old friends? It didn't make sense to him since he showed no evidence to do so. Third, when he was explaining to her about not being a threat she began to understand. Then he watched as she dropped to her knees and showed great shame. Legolas felt sympathy for her when she said something about being tired. He knew it wasn't exhaustion, or maybe it was, but it was really how she took in so much information in her head. Information about who she is, what she is, and worst of all losing a loved one. They were spinning around her head until it started to control her mind. Legolas could _almost_ understand why she thought of him as an enemy and wasn't angry with her about it. Then again, he never gets angry. He was always understanding and peaceful in situations related to this.

He walked over to Astrid and kneeled down to her level. He began to lift up her chin so he could see her face. Up close, he saw her eyes looking glassy with noticeable bags underneath them. To him, she would still be an elfling being of eighteen years of age. He felt strange about that the thought because in reality she was a beautiful young woman. Though, he wanted to look at her like a child who was confused about everything. It would've been Firehart's job to teach her about Middle-Earth, but he was gone. Then again, that didn't mean Legolas could take his place. Living in these lands for over two thousand years, he could be the appropriate teacher for Astrid. She would trust him a little more and come to realize that he's the good guy. This idea could also get him to know her a little better, what he wanted to do for a long time now.

He noticed a tear running down her face and wiped it away with his thumb. It wasn't a tear of depression it was more for exhaustion, her eyes were tired of being opened and wanted to desperately be closed. "Let's try to start over." He whispered to the girl. Without thinking, she nodded agreeing to his suggestion. Then unexpectedly, she clasped into his chest like a dead body. The action was surprising to Legolas as he felt his heart beating a little faster. He froze in place as he felt her arms wrap around his body and she nuzzled her face in his chest. He was confused, and amazed about what she wanted right now; comfort.

Without walking her, he quick sat cross legged on the ground and gently sat her between his legs. Astrid kept the same position, but wrapped her arms tighter around his body. Legolas felt awkward about this, but had to admit that it was a little comfortable. Her body was warm like the small flame from a candle. _When she sleeps, it's like her heat cools,_ he thought admitting to himself that he likes her better when she's asleep. He also liked hearing her soft breathing and the small beats from her heart. It was nice to hear the life of a young human.

When he wraps his arms around her body, Legolas feels like Astrid's guardian. He feels saddened to the fact that her father will never do this to her and that she was possibly never held like this. People want to be held with comfort, it makes them feel like they have someone who cares. Legolas cares deeply for her and would try anything to make her see that. Is it possible that the position they are in right now shows the elf that the Girl with Fire has started trusting him?

~0~0~0~

I had a dreamless night. Everything I saw was just blackness and I was happy about it. My eyes never opened up again and I knew that I had a perfect sleep. I was confused though about what happened last night with Legolas and me. I remember our little talk and how I come to conclusion that he was never my enemy. I remember how he said something about starting over and I nodded with agreement. I remember my face landing on his chest and listening to the sound of his heartbeat. I wonder what he did when I passed out.

The music from the birds begins to wake me and the first thing I realize is that I'm against something warm. My body feels trapped in something when I move and I flutter my eyes open to see where I am. The sun was already up and the sky was as blue like the river. I'm not lying near the hobbits because I don't see the two near me. "_Arwenamin_?" My face gets pale when I hear the sound of his voice near my ear. To my bad luck, I look up to see blue eyes staring down at me and I knew I wanted to run away. "You are awake?"

"Y-yes…"I mumble a little embarrassed about Legolas holding me. _This_ is what he did, why didn't he bring me back to the hobbits? I feel my stomach grow very empty and my hands begin to sweat. This is what happens when I'm nervous, which is weird because I never get nervous around people. I turn away from his eyes not having enough courage to look at them. "Can you let me go please?" I ask finally. To his response, his arms are unwrapped around my body and I quickly stand up to move away from him. I still don't look at the elf, but I can hear him begin to stand up as well. To save myself, I was going to leave and see if the others were awake. Before I go feel a punch of guilt hit me in the chest, it was a sign. I had to say one thing to him but the words couldn't escape my lips._ Say it,_ I think to myself, _Just say it, hear his response, and walk away_. "Thank you for letting me rest." I blurt out with force and dust my dress awkwardly to do something. "I needed it."

"I'm happy you got it _arwenamin_." He says.

I should've walked away, but my feet felt glued to the ground. An uncomfortable silence was formed and I wanted to end it. "What does that mean, _arwenamin_?" I wanted to ask him that for a while. My first thought was an insult, but maybe it was really something positive since that's the only thing he was calling me.

He answers, "My lady."

So it never was an insult, it was really just manners. Then I realize something, about last night. I thought he was going to kill me, I thought he was lying when he said he wasn't going to, and I finally gave into the truth when I looked into his eyes. They were written with hurt when I accused him and that's when I felt ashamed of myself. Then I passed out and he offered himself as a bed for me. I realize that if he wanted to kill me, he could've done it when we were both alone. With no one else around us, he could've slit my throat open or drown me in the river. Legolas did none of those things, and he seems like he never would. I hate to admit it, but I should trust him a little. I'm not saying that it has to be right now, but I want to take it step by step.

I look back at Legolas, meet his eyes, and give him a small smile. "Please, just call me Astrid from now on. No more _arwenamin_."

~0~0~0~

"Where were you this morning Astrid?" Merry asked me as I helped him and Pippin push their boat out to the waters.

I choked on my own spit and coughed a little, I didn't want to tell them about last night. That would be between Legolas and me, but I also couldn't come up with a lie. If I thought now and answered a few minutes later the hobbits would know that my lips didn't speak the truth. Help.

"Did you go for an early walk before any of us woke?" Pippin asked and I sighed with relief. Thank you Pippin for the save. Now I have my lie.

"Yes, the rocks were irritating my back and I wanted to stretch it out."

"Oh, alright." Merry says.

After we pack up, the fellowship and I begin our journey down the river again. Like yesterday, I ride with Legolas and Gimli and this time I finally feel comfortable with the two. I didn't feel awkward or alarming around Legolas anymore, but I still felt his stare behind my head and I gave myself mental warnings to keep my eyes open. Gimli wasn't talking as much in the beginning and I thought he was tired.

Everything was silent for the next hour. I didn't even hear a Chantling sing its twelve note song or the hissing of the trees getting whipped by the wind. Was this how the fellowship was going to be, the silent company of amazing men? Then again, they have been together for a longer period of time while I joined four days ago. I did catch one scene that made me raise my left eyebrow with interest; Aragorn was in front of our boat and I noticed that he was trying to act oblivious to Boromir's annoyed glances. I've seen something like this before, those two must've had an argument and Boromir was trying to give Aragorn the cold shoulder. Whatever the disagreement was about, Aragorn was trying very hard to forget about it. I wanted to break out the silence and get a little curious about elves.

"Legolas, how old are you?" I asked and turned to face him for a conversation. I remember Aragorn telling me that elves were immortal and I was interested for Legolas's answer.

"I lived two thousand nine hundred and thirty-one years." he says and I am stunned. In my opinion, Legolas would've been in his early twenties as a mortal. Over two thousand years of age, he would still be in a coffin.

"That long?" I cry not sure if he was lying or telling the truth. I look in his eyes and see no evidence that his answer would be false. That is unbelievable. "What do you do?" I blurt out and I watch as his face forms into a confused expression.

"What?"

I realize that what I said didn't make sense, so I explain what I was trying to say. "You live so long, your body ages slowly, you're never going to do die, what do you do for the rest of your life as an immortal?"

He absorbs what I'm explaining to him and thinks about it for a minute. I'm sure no one has ever asked him this question before because he would've answered me immediately instead of having to think of one. "We see the world." He says finally.

I wasn't expecting his answer to be so short, even after all that time thinking. "That's it, nothing else?"

He gives me a smile like he was taking to a stubborn and curious child, which in his eyes I was. "That is what the Valars created us for."

"The Valars?" I ask confused about the word.

"Our gods."

"Oh," I mumbled. "Back where I come from we only have one god." I say remembering Maia telling me about God before and how people go up to his home when they die.

"One god?" Legolas seemed surprised at the fact. "What is your god responsible of?"

"Everything." I then try to get out all the info from my mind about God. "People back home say he was the creator of our world and all of life living in it. They also say that when you die, your soul gets sent to his kingdom where you live in peace forever." I explain.

I never even came to decide whether I should believe in God or not. When you're dead, I thought your sight goes completely black and you live in a world with no sounds for you to hear, no things for you to see, taste, or touch and you're frozen in place forever. Maia said that when you die, you go to the kingdom of heaven which is full of angels that sing for eternity, a sun never gets removed from the sky, and clouds you can easily step on and never fall through. When you think about it, people will sometimes say things like;_ I wish I could die right now to see what happens. _I think of dying as a one shot, you do it now and you'll never come back. Live life as much you can and then decide whether it's time to experience death.

"What is the name of your god?" Legolas asks me. I forgot I was still having a conversation with him, so I answer his question short and sweet.

"God." I smirk at his frown. He shakes his head and mumbles something in elvish which makes me smirk bigger. I wonder what he's saying right now and I wonder what it's like talking in a different language. I'm sure it's nothing special because you're still using your voice and mouth, but it would be pretty fun to talk in something you're not very familiar with. Then an idea popped into my head. "Legolas, let's try something new from now on." I catch his attention and he looks at me in the eyes, focus and ready to hear what I have to say. "I want to know more facts about your kind because they're the only creatures in this world that seem to catch my interest. So for each day while we're still together I'll ask you one question about the elves of Middle-Earth _and_ you have to teach me elvish."

His eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement at what I was saying, like he almost expected me to say this. "You want to learn our language?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes," He paused and started to think again for a few seconds. I stood there trying to figure out what was on his mind, wondering if it was a good idea to ask him or not. I was planning on getting to know him better and I thought this idea would help me. He spoke again with the tip of his lips starting to rise up into a grin, "I will agree to this, but I too want to ask you questions."

I started to grow nervous at what he was saying, a little afraid of what these questions might be. "What kind do you have in mind?"

"I want to learn more about _you_."

"Me?" I begin to think about this and jump right to the negatives. I never talked about myself in front of anyone except for Maia, Ben, Channing, and of course Bella. Doing it with a stranger is a little different for me. What does Legolas even want to know, what my favorite food is? What time I go to bed? Those would be personal. But if he asked me to tell him one of my secrets then that would be private. Maybe he won't ask me those questions that make me feel uncomfortable to talk about. If he does I can just tell him to ask a new one, he'll understand. "Ok you have a deal." I say and try to put a positive smile on my face while he just nods in agreement. "So what question do you have for me?" I ask to the first over with.

"What color do you desire the most?" his question is simple and sweet. I mentally sigh with relief and smirk.

"Amber, because it reminds me of warmth and it's my eye color." I explain as he takes in the info. "Now teach me elvish." I say stubbornly and he just smirks at me acting childish.

"Well start with an easy phrase," he begins. "Now say _vedui'._"

"_Vedui'_," I mimic the word and how he says it. "What does that mean?"

"You are saying 'greetings' to me. That's all I will teach you for now."

I give him a scowling look at what he said. "I expected more from my teacher."

"We will take it one step at a time. Each day I will teach you _one_ new thing _mellonamin_." I knew he spoke in elvish to annoy me and I noticed that he smirked bigger when he saw my irritated look.

"I'm glad you two are finally coming to enjoy each other's company." Gimli says and I forgot he was even there.

After a half a day of the ride, we come across two enormous statues carved into men each having their arm outstretched in a pose. I never seen statues so big, it was a remarkable sight to look at. Looking closer at each of them, they both had some type of crown resting upon their heads, wearing drapes that looked fit for royalty, and I also noticed that the statue with the long beard held what looked like an axe close to his chest. They both looked high and mighty and my first thought was king. Maybe they were rulers in the past, great leaders that their people loved. Whoever they were, they must've been very important.

~0~0~0~

We started to make camp in the area near the statues and I still kept looking at them both with amazement. Then I turned my attention to Aragorn when he had an announcement to make. "We cross the lake at nightfall. We hide the boats and approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli started, "Just the simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see!" I felt a small moan escape my lips when the dwarf's complaint ended. Aragorn suggested he take a rest to recover his strength.

Then Legolas walked up to Aragorn and to talk to him about something. I couldn't hear their conversation but by the look of the elf's face he seemed worried about something. I grew curious but didn't want to ask for it was none of my business. So to interest my attention, I saw a rabbit hopping into the forest we were by and one word entered my mind. Hunt.

Quietly, I grabbed my bow and started to jog down the trail the little animal went down on. I went a couple yards in the forest and searched for anything that looked like an animal to kill. I knew this was going to be harder than catching fish because these animals will be able to sense my presence. To disguise my scent, I grab a handful of leaves that fell from the trees and begin to rub it on both my arms and my neck. They taught us this back at the institute saying that you must blend in with your surroundings in order to stalk your prey. I hope what they taught us will be useful in this situation.

I draw out an arrow and let it rest on my bow as I keep walking. My eyes scan the area to search for the rabbit again. If I catch it then it could be our dinner for tonight or just travel food. I then hide behind a tree trunk when I see two long ears shoot up into the sky hearing my steps. I take small breaths and pull my bowstring to get ready. I've been good with archery for my whole life and I hope my skill doesn't fail me now. I move my head close to look closer at the oblivious rabbit. I pull my bowstring back farther and slowly aim at the body that made a perfect target. I could've sent my arrow flying to the little creature, except it stood up to smell something and hopped away rapidly up a nearby hill. I groaned with annoyance and mentally cursed myself. There would be other animals in the forest for me to kill, but that rabbit was perfect. Now it's gone.

I left my hiding place and also began to jog up the hill, hopefully to find that rabbit again. When I reached the top, I was shocked at my new discovery. I came across what looked like an ancient ruin with steps that lead up to a platform. On top were statues of three griffins sculpted together. I slowly walk to the landmark, forgetting about the rabbit, and like the statues of the two men near the river, I look at it with amazement and suspicion. Then I freeze when out of thin air, a small figure falls to the ground with a loud _'thump'_. Confused, I run up to get a closer look and realize who it was by those familiar blue eyes and that messy dark hair. "Frodo?"

He gets started by the sound of my voice and bolts from the ground when me sees my face. I feel his eyes travel down to my weapon and he backs away with fear until his back hits the ancient ruin. This confuses me even more. "Frodo what's wrong?" I ask and put my arrow back in my quiver to show that I was no threat to him. I didn't know the little hobbit that well, but by the look on his face and the sweat that drips down the side of his head I had a feeling that something was troubling him.

"The ring, it has taken Boromir." He tells me as he tries to control his panting. The ring, what- The ring! I felt like an idiot forgetting about it. The ring Sauron was after and was sending a whole army of orcs to retrieve it. The ring that Vamora, the evil demigod of dark magic, help Sauron create with his dark magic. The dark magic that is cast inside me and everyone wants. When Frodo said that it has taken Boromir, then Boromir must've tried to take it. The traitor! The man I thought was the silent type when I first saw him. The man I shared my fish meat with. He was a traitor to us all. Wait, but the ring takes everyone. It blinds them showing them its mighty power and everyone wants that. It's not Boromir's fault that he tried to take it, it was the rings.

I come back down to earth and focus on Frodo again. "You still have it with you?" I ask and make my eyes look serious.

He nods and opens his tight fist to show me the golden ring that rest on his palms. I look at it for a while and I begin to grow attached to the little treasure, like love at first sight. I feel my legs begin to move forward slowly, my eyes still on the gold. My mind doesn't think straight, but I had one thing on my mind. I wanted the ring. But the gold is gone now, gone! It disappeared from my eyesight and I felt like my insides just got ripped out. The power was gone and I felt so weak inside.

"Astrid!" Frodo snaps me back to reality with his yell that makes me jump out of my skin. My surroundings were clear now. I was still by the ancient ruins with Frodo. But looking back at the hobbit, I notice his face is a cherry red and the hand that held the ring was in a fist again. I also noticed that I'm a few feet up closer to him and my right hand is sticking out like I'm about to grab something. Putting the pieces together, I'm shocked at what I just did. I tried to take the ring! I grow ashamed of myself and back away from the hobbit.

"Frodo," my voice cracks at his name. "I'm so sorry." I repeated one word in my mind, traitor. I did the one thing I wasn't supposed to do and I let the ring blind me. I was supposed to be strong and not let these small things happen, but it did. The ring was powerful and just thinking about it gave me worries. What if I try to do this again and I kill Frodo for it, or the whole fellowship? What if one of the fellowship member's did it first? The fellowship was not a safe place for the ring and I knew what I wanted to say. "You have to leave, Frodo."

"I know I do." He says quickly with his voice hollow. At least we were on the same page.

"Frodo? Astrid?" I jump again at the sound of his voice. Turning around, see Aragorn coming towards the both of us. I trusted Aragorn and his leadership, but Frodo didn't. So when Aragorn asks him where the ring was, he yells at him to stay away and runs behind the ruin. Aragorn and I look at each other and then follow the hobbit's direction.

"Frodo," Aragorn cried out. "I swore to protect you." He tries to sound harmless and truthful, but Frodo still didn't believe him.

"Can you can protect me from yourself." he spat at him with rage. I just watch the two and how they interact. When Frodo opened his fist to reveal the ring again I hold on to the platform of the ancient ruin to keep myself from taking it again. But Aragorn looks at it like how I did before. "Would you destroy it?" Frodo tries to test him with his question.

Aragorn didn't know what to do at first, but made up his mind by walking towards him. The ring was taking him! I wasn't sure if I should've grabbed his cloak to pull him back. Instead, I got myself prepared to shoot at him with one of my arrows if he tried to take the ring. But I stay calm when I see him kneel down and close the ring up with Frodo's thin fingers. He then mumbles something to him, but I can't make out what he says. I hear Frodo say something to Aragorn about him taking care of the others, he was serious about leaving. The moment was over when Aragorn bolted from his spot and swiped out his sword. Frodo hesitates and reveals his knife, the blade happened to be glowing blue which surprised me. I jumped at Aragorn's action and he turns to me, his eyes written with worries. Then he grabs me by my cloak and puts me in place behind the ancient ruin, his hand still gripping the fabric and my eyes wide. I'm frozen in place wondering what was going on.

"Run!" he orders Frodo. "Run!"

The hobbit sprints away to the trees and Aragorn looks at me before letting go. "Do you know how to shoot well?" I nod quickly. Then I feel my heart drop to my stomach when he says. "Then stay behind me and shoot at the Uruk-Hia when you have a clear shot at them."

***Author's Note-Sorry if this took so long to update, but here it is. Just some important notes: I'm not going to make Astrid and Legolas fall in love so quickly because this is supposed to be realist. The next chapter will have a surprising scene with the two that may confuse you all but I will explain about it at the end of the chapter. I like to thank ****trollalalala**** for giving me some helpful advises and without your reviews I would've never gotten better with my writing. :)**

**Now for some fans I like to rely to…**

*******KristalikaDragonfly****- For the elvish I used in this story, this is what they mean:**

_**Lyaa helma**_**-Your hand**

_**Saesa omentien lle arwenamin-**_**Pleasure meeting you**** my lady**

_**Arwenamin-**_**My lady**

_**Dina-**_**Be silent**

_**Mellonamin-**_**My friend**

**I translate elvish more often so you and the others don't get confused.**

*** ****ToryIsConfusedDotCom****-You're so kind with your words about this story and I think it would be great if you did that for me. I also read your story and I really like it. It's well written and your character is truly amazing.**

*** ****Selkea****-I got my elvish words from this website: #exclamations. This site is very useful to learn elvish phrases, so I hope this helps.**

**Thank you all again for reading and I'll try to get up the next chapter this week. And like always, I do not own Lord of the Rings (Tolkien does) but I do own Astrid. Bye and have a wonderful week!**


	8. The Kills

Loading the bow with my first arrow, I pulled the bowstring back with my two fingers tightly as the weapon rested by my side. My body tingled with fear when I followed Aragorn around the ruin and then screamed with terror when I met the army of Uruk-Hai. Getting a close look at them, their appearance was not the same as how I imagined they would be. They stood tall like men with leather like skin covered by shiny battle armor. They were extremely large creatures with sharp teeth three inches long and claws that gave a deadly curve to them. Looking into their bright yellow eyes, they reminded me of wild animals that were bred to know one thing. To kill anything that's breathing.

I stood behind Aragorn as these men like beast sprinted towards us both. Their swords ready to cut through flesh and get bathed in blood. Aragorn carelessly walked towards them, sword up high in the air, and with a mighty yell slammed the blade down onto an orcs head, killing it and moving on to the next one. I stood frozen, amazed at his actions and watched the way he killed these creatures. How he swung his sword so powerfully and fearless, I began to idolize him. But reality came back to me when I saw one Uruk-Hai running towards me. With no hesitation, I aimed my bow towards the enemy, released the string, and the arrow flew until it went deep between the creatures temples. Just watching as it crashed to the ground like the dead body it was, and then I began to have a weird feeling running through my body. That was my first kill. It wasn't like killing those fish at the river, it was real murder. I should feel proud but-

My thoughts were interrupted when another orc came running towards me. I quickly load an arrow and sent it in the creature's direction. I watch as it drove into the center of its chest and collided with the ground not moving, my second kill. _I can't get distracted anymore,_ I think to myself, _Keep shooting! Keep fighting!_ And with that, I continue to send my arrows straight to the orcs not feeling guilty about the murders. I shoot everywhere; temples, eyes, hearts, throats and if one came close to me I simply swing my bow at the head with all my force and grab an arrow to stab it through the face. At first, it was different because my targets were moving and it made shooting harder for me.

From afar, I watch Aragorn sprinting up the steps of the ancient ruin with four other Uruk-Hai running behind him. When they were at the top Aragorn looked like he was struggling to fight them off. He was also oblivious to one orc sneaking behind him gripping on to its sword. Before he could slam his blade against Aragorn's shoulder, I aimed at the creature's chest and released my arrow to kill it before it killed my friend. The body fell from the platform and I smirked to myself victoriously. '_This is pretty fun_.'

Aragorn then jumped from the platform to land on a couple orcs, but kept fighting like a true warrior. Then out of nowhere, Gimli and Legolas joined him with their weapons already out. Gimli swung his axe while Legolas shot his arrows. We were all together now!

After my fifteenth kill, my head was throbbing painfully and I began to lose focus around my surroundings. My heat was beginning to rise as I felt sweat slipping down the back of my neck. My power increases when I do something active, so in a few seconds my skin will get extremely hot. I forgot about my power and how dangerous it can really be. I stood there paralyzed as the throbbing began to swell down, but I didn't notice a leathery hand grip around my neck and tighten my throat will its fingers.

My eyes widened with shock when the Uruk-Hai lifted me from the ground like I had no weight on me. I loosened my fingers from my bow and felt it escape my hands to land on the floor. I was suffocating when the creature's grip got tighter and I tried to use my free hands to detach his fingers from my neck. I gasped for air but knew it was hopeless to try, my windpipe was cut off. I felt like a balloon with a small hole being squeezed by a hand until all the air was out. But it wasn't my imagination when I felt myself suck in a mouthful of sweet air, a loud roar of pain entering my ears, and the feeling of my rear slamming to the ground. I coughed a little when I started to breathe again and feel the grass beneath my fingers; I then searched for my bow. Successfully, I felt the wood and gripped it tightly not moving from the floor.

I watched as the orc violently walk backwards away from me and made an awful growl. I looked at its hand, the one that was around my neck, and saw how it looked more burnt with dark marks on its palm. My skin burnt him when he touched it and I knew I was in trouble when he started to call over one of his kind. I have no arrow loaded when I see the two orcs looking in my direction. So with no hesitation, I flip over and feel my feet dig into the ground as I make a run for the forest.

I don't look back because I know they were behind my trail. I focus more on how I was going to escape them as I push branches away from my view and keep running. I hear their large feet hitting the ground like a stamped of horses and I realize that they're close behind. I felt like those animals that get hunted by their predators, small and weak while they get chased by the strong and powerful.

I sprint faster until I can hear their roars and growls from a far distance, but I'm oblivious to the large root the stood up from the earth. My front boot collided with the root and I body slam to the ground. Breathing heavily and pushing myself up with my hands, I feel the tingle of pain running through my leg and I know for a fact that I can't sprint anymore. I hear the pack of orcs getting closer to where I was and without thinking about it, I run to the nearest tree and start climbing.

I was fast like a squirrel as I climbed up from the forest floor but it seems like orcs have long arms because I feel something grip my left ankle tightly and pull me down. My back hits the ground with so much force that I felt winded and struggle to inhale and exhale. But my eyes don't fool me when I see the two orcs looking down on me, one having its deadly weapon in its hand.

Before I could fully catch my breath, I scream out in pain when my braid gets pull from my head and I feel my body being dragged. I felt like a rag doll when the orc pulled me and tugged at my braid aggressively. Then the orc lifted my upper body from the floor like my braid was a rope attached to me, and while the other held the blade to my throat.

I take one last look at the world before the blade begins to touch my throat. I can feel how cold it is and get an image of my dead body with a bloody line across my throat. But maybe there's still hope for me after I hear the sound of a loud horn. The orcs freeze in place and look in the direction listening to where the horn was coming from distracted and forgetting about the girl they were going to kill. Now's my chance!

With all my force, I swing my head backwards and crash it against the orc that held my hair. I feel it letting go and stumble backwards as it moans in pain. I was free now and able to fight back. The next one tries to grab my throat but I quickly move backwards and push it away by swinging my foot to kick it in the stomach. I wasn't that strong to knock it down, but it did back away which gave me time to grab my bow and load an arrow. Quickly releasing the string, the arrow killed the orc after it speared into its throat.

Then another comes at me with its sword ready to swing at me. Quickly, I dodge the blade before it met my skull and like a ballerina, swing my body around until I face the orcs back. Then I swiftly grab an arrow and shove it into the back of its neck and push it to the ground. After a couple twitches, it finally stopped and went frozen with no life left in it.

When I think that there's nothing left to kill, I remember the other orc that was behind me. But it's too late to turn, or load another arrow, because I feel its leather like arm locks around my neck while my ears are filled with hungry growls. I choke and gasp for air. I struggle and move around to get loose. But what I do is no use.

The smell of unpleasant drowns into my nostrils to make me smell nothing but rotten flesh. My body squirms like an animal trying to break free from a head lock, but I only made it worse when the orc wrapped my neck tighter. When I think this is my last stance, I remember something. Animal. I've been treated like one my whole life and the spirit was still raging inside me. If I'm going to be a wild animal, I may as well fight back like one.

So with no hesitation, I dig my fang-like teeth into the gruesome arm until my tongue gets sensitive with orc blood. A giant roar was brought out into the woods and the creature lets me go to tend to its wound. I suck in all the air I could take in and stumble forward to my quiver. In the blink of an eye, my bow is loaded again and I aim the arrow straight at the orc. With one shot to the heart, it falls to the ground like died weight and I know for sure that no soul is alive except me.

I just stood there and look around my surroundings, taking in what I've just done. Three orc bodies lay on the ground each having my arrows stick out of them. My heart felt heavy with each beat giving off the sound of a loud _'thump'_ and my head pounded against my skull. The taste of orc blood is still stained on my tongue and I spit to the side trying to get the flavor out of my mouth. I felt sticky from so mush sweat and dirty. I noticed a large scratch on my arm and did have a clue where it came from. It was dripping with blood but I ignored it because it didn't have so much effect on me.

I slowly walk to each body and pull on the arrows until they are released from orc skin. Putting two back into my quiver I use the other one to load my bow in case there are more coming my way. I didn't know where I was, but it seems like I was far away from the battle. I know I had to go back, so I go in the direction where I heard the sound of a horn. Shaking my head to ignore the pain, I sprint down the green path and push away any bushes or shrubs that block me. I repeatedly swiped off the sweat that shined my face, knowing that my heat hasn't cooled yet. I stayed focused and alert though for any enemy that may jump out right now and attack me.

But then my mind goes blank when I run though the last shrub and see two figures. One figure had a darker bow with an arrow aiming at the other figure. But when I get a clear vision that the other figure was Boromir with three arrows sticking out of his body, I scream.

***Author's Note-I'm so sorry for the late update but I had to finish up school before winter break started. Also it gave me time to write later chapter for this story that you guys may enjoy (And they will be longer than this). I missed you guys very much and I like to thank all the other authors that started to favorite and follow my story. I want you to know that this story will still go on until we get to the end of 'Return of the King'. **

**I'm sorry it was short but I wanted to update this because I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging. It was supposed to be long but I decided to make it two short parts so expect the next chapter to be short as well. But the next chapter will be the end of 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. Also how would you guys like it if I did a small flashback of Astrid and Ben, and a surprising scene of Astrid and Legolas? **

**Please review and I PROMISE to have the next chapter up this week. I PROMISE. Happy Holidays to you all again!**


	9. Something Unexpected

When the Uruk-Hai releases the bowstring to set the arrow free, I have enough time to fall backwards on the floor before the the arrow drove into my skull. But that didn't mean the metallic taste of blood was fake. The tip of the arrow sliced the left side of my forehead which sent a tingle of stinging pain through my whole body. My left face felt wet with warm blood while my left eye was blinded by red.

Lifting myself up with my elbows, I saw the orc sprinting towards me with my good eye. The arrow I shot at it still rested deep in his arm. His arm! I was so angry with myself because before I ran towards him to save Boromir; I aimed for his neck but my arrow only traveled to his arm which was pathetic.

After it slams into me the only thing I see is its animal like face with its bright yellow eyes darting down into my amber ones. I was pinned down with his hands holding my arms down tightly and his weight resting on my legs. Then I felt my whole body freeze with shock when he gave out a loud lion like roar in my face. Its breath smelled like blood and raw animal flesh, a scent my lungs were drowning in right now. But just looking at its sharp teeth made my mind blank with nothing but the word _fear_ repeating in my head. I felt as if this was a horror movie and I was the next victim to die, but not short and quick death, a long and painful one. Then my mind went from blank to a vision about the next scene.

The orc will bite into my throat and rip it apart to make me bleed to death, and then it will travel to my face and claw at my eyes to make me fully blind. I'll be died after a few minutes and my body will look unrecognizable with blood and ripped up clothes covering me.

When I close my eyes to get prepared for what's about to come, I feel the orcs weight disappearing from a great force pushing it down and loud cries. I open them and look to the left to see Aragorn on top of the Uruk-Hai away from where I laid. _Aragorn saved me!_

I push myself up with my arms as I watch the two wrestling with each other. I was free and the first thing I do is crawl over to Boromir's body that rested by a tree. The three arrows sticking out of him make my heart drop because I know there's no way he was going to survive through that. When I reach him, I see him struggling to breathe and I feel sympathy for him. Looking down at his face, we make eye contact and I see his eyes beginning to mist and lose their color. He's surprised by my injury but seems to ignore it. "They took the little ones," he shoots out. _The little ones- The hobbits!_

"All of them?" I ask sounding very worried.

"I-I only saw them carrying off Merry and Pippin." So maybe Frodo escaped, but what about Sam? The expression on his face is disappointment and failure which makes my stomach drop uncomfortably again. Then my blood starts to drip on his cheek like rain drops. I use my free hand to wipe the blood away and then travel it down to his palm to give it a squeeze of comfort. We stood like that for a minute until I saw Aragorn behead the orc. I looked away so I didn't see the headless body fall to the ground; I had enough death for one day.

"At least I will die looking at something beautiful for the last time." What Boromir said surprised me. Was he referring to me? "And touching the fires of Firehart," Now I know it was me because I'm the only one with a skin hot like the flames of a fire. He probably didn't care that my skin was burning his. I just look at him with a blank expression not knowing what to say. Maybe it was better if I didn't or maybe a simple thank you would do. Instead, I keep silent.

When Aragorn comes over to us, I let go of Boromir's hand and back away from the two. They were talking but I couldn't hear about what. I used my arm to swipe the blood off my face but it was no use because another waterfall of red will cover it again. I didn't know how long I stood there but it felt like forever. I didn't even hear Legolas and Gimli come in but I sensed their presence behind me. I watched as Boromir took his last breath, his body became still, and Aragorn kiss his forehead.

Boromir. The man who kept to himself a lot, who stared at me with admiration when I sang, who I shared my fish meat with and said I was different from other woman, who tried to take the ring away from Frodo, was now dead.

I felt someone gripping my arm and turn to face Legolas. I think I started to fall and he caught me, well, I did feel weightless right now, almost empty inside. I felt my brain begin to pound against my head again and my blood boiling from my heat. Then my world started to shift to the right and I almost fell again, but Legolas held me up. My heat was rising high and I was losing blood. I needed to stop the blood from flowing and my heat needed to lower quickly or I'll pass out.

This happened before at the institute on Testing Day and the scientist wanted us to sprint twenty miles, something very impossible even a mutant can do. I blacked out on the fifteenth mile from exhaustion and my heat rising extremely high. I know what I need in order to lower my temperature because the scientist did this before. "W-Water…" I push Legolas' hand away and stumble forward to get back to the river. "Water, I need water."

The only one who seemed to understand me was Legolas because I felt him gripping my arms again, keeping my body straight as he helps me walk. He says something to Gimli, something about taking me to the river and telling him to stay with Aragorn. Then we walk straight, away from the scene that will soon become a memory to us.

As we walk, the world shifts again to the left and my body falls in that direction. But Legolas just holds me up tightly as he whispers, "Ignore it _mellonamin_, and distract yourself with happy memories. It will help." I ignored the fact that he spoke in something elvish, and decided to do what he says. _Think of something happy Astrid, something that will calm you down._

And I do. I think of my friends. Friends I'm willing to fight for and protect. Maia who was like an older sister to me, Channing who always worried about us when we did rebellious things, Bella, so young and pure, who wanted to sleep with me the first night we became roommates, and Ben the first boy who ever kissed me. Ben. My best friend since I was thirteen and he was fourteen, the one I tell me secrets too, the boy who could've kissed any girl at that institute and chose me to be his first.

I come back to earth when I see the river in my view, but it didn't look familiar to me. Maybe this was another bank and we weren't far from our camping area. But I didn't care because looking at the clear, flowing made me push Legolas away and run to it. I was desperate to touch the freezing liquid. That's what the scientist did before when I was overheated; they put me in a cold (extremely cold) bath to lower my temperature, which worked of course.

I kicked off my boots, stripped down my dress and threw them to the ground, not caring if Legolas saw me in my undergarments. Then I run into the bank until the water reaches up to my shoulders, and like I predicted, the temperature of the water was doing its magic and cooling my heat down.

My skin was covered in blood, dirt, and some black stains, but they will soon wash away and I'll be refreshed. I forget about the deep cut on my forehead and dunk my head under to clean it off naturally. Under water, it feels different then the surface. I felt deaf and weightless with nothing holding me, but as I was floating it also felt like I was flying something I always wanted to do. At first, the cut stung and pained my head, but I did what Legolas told me to do and thought of a happy memory. And the only one that seemed to enter my mind was Ben and I two years ago.

The Browns stole a key from a guard that enters to the roof of the institute building and they gave it to me and Ben to try it out. It was risky because we had to dodge the views of many guards and scientist, but we soon made it. The roof wasn't as exciting as you would think, but it gave a beautiful view of the forest and the mountains behind it. Ben and I decided to stay after we saw the sun go down into a beautiful orange sunset. So we sat down on the ledge and just watched. I remember the color of the sky; it was a mix of yellow and orange with a hint of red at the bottom. The color reminded me of the flames from a fire, so beautiful to look at but dangerous at the same time. Then a conversation began after I noticed a couple chantlings flying by.

"Why can't I be like them Ben, why can't I grow wings and fly away from this place?"

"Because you'd look funny with little bird wings attached to your back." He joked.

"I'm serious," I say defensively. "Then I would be free and do whatever I want."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, see the world like a normal person, run this place down, eat so much food until I throw up." He laughs at my last comment and I can't help but dive a small smirk.

"What about getting married and having kids?" he said so sudden and my smirk falls to a frown.

"I don't think a life like that will ever happen."

"Sure it will, if you meet the right person." Why was he bringing this up? The thought off me getting married and having kids was more like a fantasy because no one would love a monster like me. Even if it did happen, I'll be endangering them because the institute will track me down and hurt the ones I love. And I was too young to even be thinking about this. So I continue the conversation.

"That won't happen Ben, meeting the right person, getting married, and having kids. The possibility would be impossible." I say emotionless because it was the truth. But then he says something I'll never forget.

"What if the right person, was right in front of you?"

And the memory ended with me silent and confused. I never understood what he meant by that, but after that kiss I think the pieces were put together. _What if the right person, was right in front of you?_ He meant himself! All my years of living in torture and getting treated like an animal, I never noticed that maybe the right person was Ben all along. No not maybe, _was_ the right person. I guess I do have feelings for Ben, feelings that show I'm attracted to him. But then I remember the kiss and how shocked I was to even know how I was feeling about it. I wish I could kiss him again, just one more time because I want to see if he is the right person for me.

I didn't know how long I was underwater, but I feel something pulling me to the right. Then I feel air enter in my lungs which makes me cough violently. I'm wet from head to toe when I'm pulled out of the water and my left eye wasn't covered with red anymore, but I still felt blood gushing out. My undergarments were drenched and my braid was now ruined. Someone was holding me and I knew because sitting on the rocky ground, I feel one hand holding my back up while the other uses a rag to stop the blood from flowing. Then I feel a wrap go around my head which gives me a sign that the person was trying to bandage me up. Who is it though?

When I look up and I see his grey eyes looking down into my amber ones as he holds me close to his chest. I hear his heart from my right ear and it's a beautiful sound. Ben was here. Here, alive, and holding me. My stomach exploded with happiness just by looking at his face. He was here, just as I wanted, and pushing myself up closer to his face I closed my eyes as my lips began to touch his.

This was my first time kissing a boy. Ben was the first boy who kissed me; this was the first time I wanted to kiss someone else. And right now, this was the best first kiss in my life.

Ben's lips felt softer than before and I liked it. I felt his lips getting warmer against mine and figured it was my heat again. My power was rising, but not dangerously like before, it was more of pleasure and he didn't seem to mind the temperature. I titled my head and pushed my lips against his a little more. My body was going crazy right now. A tingling sensation was running from my chest to the tip of my fingers and I loved the feeling. I felt my heart exploding like fireworks and all I could think about were how Ben's lips felt like I was kissing heaven.

But the only thing that was ruining the moment was that he wasn't kissing back. I was confused, didn't he want this? Am I doing something wrong or was it too soon? I finished my kiss and pulled away to look at his face again and see his reaction. The only problem was I wasn't looking Bens face. I was looking at Legolas'.

***Author's Note-Haha, I'm so evil! I leave you all with a cliffhanger! Oh don't worry, you'll see what happens next chapter and to add a bonus, the next one will be longer, MUCH longer. But I wanted to get this chapter out because I wanted to start Astrid and Legolas' relationship with a BANG (something not so many authors do). Anyway, this is the end of the Fellowship of the Ring so we'll be on the Two Towers. Yeeah!**

**For Elvish Translation;**

_**Mellonamin-My friend**_

**For Fan Mail;**

** -Thanks for liking my lullaby and I didn't created a beat for it. It was more of a poem that came to me and I just put in a chorus to make it a song.**

**Saren-Dipety-Thank you for your support and the cookie, I enjoyed it. Haha!**

**KristalikeaDragonfly-I'm back! Well, I was never really gone I just needed to finish a lot of other important stuff before I came back to this story.**

**Gigigue-Your comment made me laugh so thank you for that! Lol!**

**Again, please review and I'll update the next chapter in 2013. Happy New Year! **


	10. The Horse Men

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Dumbstruck was the right word to explain how Legolas was feeling right now as he waited for Astrid while she was getting dressed. He never felt so much emotion running through this body before and the feeling was just unpleasant. She kissed him, literally placed her lips against his. And the awkward part about it was that he felt her enjoying it. But when she pulled back her face was written with astonishment after learning who she just kissed, which confused him. It was as if the kiss wasn't for him.

But just thinking about it made him shift awkwardly. He felt like a child just kissed him, the child of his once good friend. He shouldn't be feeling this tickling sensation in his chest, it was disgusting. He only wished to be friends with her, nothing more than that. So he must erase those memories about her. How he held her almost naked in his arms, feeling her cool and soft skin under his hands. How her lips tasted somewhat salty and felt warm like sunlight hitting his face. How she titled her head to press them against his a little more. How the thought about kissing her back wasn't a bad one, but he held still and was too shocked to even push her back.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of her footsteps walking in his direction. His arms were crossed over his chest when he turned to see her in the traveling outfit, the cloak around her shoulders, a new braid that look simple to do, a white bandage wrap around her head to stop the bleeding, and that necklace hanging from her neck. His eyes then met the floor when he saw her face red with embarrassment and shame. "Are you better?" he asked her, still not looking into those too familiar eyes.

"Y-Yeah," she stumbled out, also looking at the floor. Then he heard her give out a defeating sigh which caused him to look up at her. "I'm sorry about. . .you know. . .what happen a couple minutes ago. Umm. . .I thought you. . .I mean, I saw. . .uhh. . .you look. . .it's complicated." She finally finished which still left Legolas confused. He gave her a strange look showing that he still didn't understand why she kissed him, but he just nodded agreeing to whatever she was trying to say. All he heard from her voice was,_ can-we-just-pretend-that-event-never-happened?_ And he was more than happy to do so.

Then she began to touch the bandage with her two fingers when they started to walk back to the others. It was still silent with awkwardness running around them until Astrid said. "Thank you, for stopping the bleeding."

"Does it hurt still _arwen_- Astrid." He caught himself before he spoke elvish remembering that she didn't like it when he spoke phrases in his language.

"No, not anymore." She answered emotionless, acting oblivious to his mistake. He didn't understand why but he felt a joy of happiness rising in his chest. Just the way she answered his question so blankly showed that she was moving on from the problem. How she was beginning forget about what happen and keep going forward. Legolas envied her for that and he should do the same thing as well. But even if he tried, he knew he would never look at Astrid the same way again.

~0~0~0~

-Astrid's P.O.V.-

After the boat that carried Boromir's body sailed to the waterfall and disappeared, I said my last prayers;

_Oh God, please let Boromir rest in peace in your world. Even though I didn't know him well enough to call him my friend, I wish him a better life than the one I'm in right now. There, he will see no more destruction and death. There, he will live on for a better life. There, he will finally have harmony. I will remember him as a hero who died trying to protect Merry and Pippin. A hero who died with honor._

I finish and my hand travels up to the amber stone my necklace carries and I grip it tightly while I look at the river. Still moving at its pace with nothing but silence in the air as I noticed a familiar canoe resting lazily on the other side. Gimli was by my side with is hand reach up and letting it sit on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. When Legolas and I came back, he returned my quiver and my bow, and I felt somewhat ashamed that I forgot about them. I noticed that my gift, the arrow, was still there which I was pretty glad about. So we both stood there, silent and saying our last prayers for Boromir. But the silence was broken when Legolas cried out. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" I watch him as he runs to our last canoe and then stops when he looks at Aragorn. He doesn't move at Legolas' action, which leaves the elf puzzled. "You mean not to follow them."

Aragorn nods, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

It's true then. Frodo really did leave, and Sam was with him which made me sigh with relief. He wasn't taken by those meat eating orcs like Merry and Pippin. Gimli then sighed with frustration. "Then it has been in vain. The fellowship has failed."

"What?" I squeak out. No, it can't end. The fellowship can't be broken. This group was my only way to get to Isengard to save Bella, and now that dream has crumpled. I felt a sickening feeling running around my stomach with the thought of it repeating in my mind over and over. What happens now then? Do we split up and go our separate ways? I hate to admit it but I felt depressed with the thought of leaving this company. I would be miserable if I had to travel alone. But Aragorn won't allow this to happen.

"Not if we hold true to each other." He spoke up trying to brighten our mood. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." I was amazed about what he was saying. He still wanted to keep the group together even though it was pretty much over. But when he mentioned Merry and Pippin tormented and put to death, Bella's face opened into my mind. I was still willing to go on. "And you," Aragorn turned to me. "We will not forget about your mission."

"I'm happy to hear you still care." I smile. Bella, Merry, and Pippin will not be forgotten. Now we have a reason to keep moving forward; to save our friends.

Aragorn continued his speech. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." And he turns to jog into the forest.

"YES!" Gimli cries and follows behind. That left Legolas and I alone again. I look at him and he looks in my direction as well. That connection of discomfort still grows between us, but I wanted to break it. So I smile at him.

"Let's hunt some Orc." I repeat what Aragorn said with a shrug. I was trying to give him a sign. A sign that was messaged; let's keep going and forget about the past and the kiss, it meant nothing. He just stares into my eyes as if he was trying to read me. Trying to read what I was thinking. And I think he got it because a smile grew on his face and he began to run after Gimli. I ran after the company a few seconds later, gripping my bow tightly and jumping over anything that got in my way.

Then a thought came to me. If the fellowship doesn't die, then neither will the Girl with Fire.

~0~0~0~

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Blackness covered her entire body. Sitting in her dark, dirty room, Bella never felt so alone. Never felt so scared and unprotected. Losing Astrid was like losing a home. She didn't have the roof or walls that shielded her from the outside world. And just sitting there, she learned that the outside world was really just a nightmare that repeated itself every day. Her hands were over her ears blocking any sound that entered it with her eyes tightly shut. But it was no use. She still kept see and hearing _everything_.

Saruman did something to her. Something that made her wish that she was never born with these abilities. And whatever he did, Bella could stop the images of a small town burning and the sounds of people screaming out of terror. Saruman's army was invading a village: killing men, raping woman, and beating the children. The yells of enjoyment echoed through her head and the cries of death felt like needles stabbing into her heart. She watch it all happen, like a horror movie she was unable to turn off.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it. . ." she repeat desperately over and over. She wanted Saruman to stop this torture, but begging would never be of help. He was the one who locked her in this room in the first place so why even try.

Then something caught her attention from the scene and she looked past the burning village to a large hill that was miles away. She say four figures that interest her: a horse that carried a little girl and boy on its back and a young woman who stood next to the creature, looking back at the village with a sad expression. But the young woman looked familiar to Bella's eyes. She was tall with dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of the sea. Then getting a clear view of the face, knew who it was. It was Maia!

~0~0~0~

-Astrid's P.O.V.-

I stopped in my tracks to stare at Aragorn who had his ear to the ground for the fifteenth time since we've been traveling. "The pace has quickened." He says beginning to rise his head up. "They must've caught our scent."

"Then let's keep moving." I say to him and continue with my jog. "I don't want to be out run by orcs that are too fat to life up their own weight. That's embarrassing!" I call out and turn my head to see a small smirk from on his face.

It has been four days after the battle of Amon Hen and we spent those days mostly running. I felt very good the first two days running long distance and felt my leg muscles getting stronger, but you can't run forever. After the next two days, I started to grow exhausted with little food in my stomach and my head spinning from dehydration. I searched around the landscapes we were traveling in for any sign of game, but luck wasn't by my side. So instead of complaining I kept myself quit, which was a terrible mistake to do.

My vision went from the beautiful view of the blue sky and calm plains to the green grassy ground. My body just tipped forward and I licked my lips to taste dirt. My accident made Legolas stop and grip both of my arms to pull me back to my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned. I just nodded and thank him politely before I kept going. I didn't want to tell him that I was starving because I thought it was childish to beg for food. When I see a rabbit, then I'll spare my time to kill it and take it along with us. I distracted myself by asking Legolas another question about elves while we ran side by side. It's not that hard when you think about it, but you just have to remember to breathe after you finish a sentence.

"Is braiding hair a common thing for elves to do?" I remember Nienna getting so excited when I allowed her to touch my hair, Galadriel braiding it, and the small braids he had.

"Yes, we like having them in our hair."

"Oh." Legolas and I weren't so awkward anymore about what happened last time. We kept a cool friendship and decided to keep the little incident between us. I wasn't so angry with him anymore either because he wasn't the one who kissed. I was still upset though that I was hallucinating and picture Legolas as Ben. Legolas was still here but Ben was still left unknown. I try to ignore the feeling of embarrassment I have when I look at Legolas' lips. Those lips I kissed and wasn't so pleased about. So to move on, I forget about it and act like it never happened. Legolas does the same thing, but at some points, I catch his eyes trained on me, only to quickly flit away.

"What do you do to spare your free time?" Legolas asked his question and I forgot that it was his turn.

"I normally listen to the chantlings, but if they're not out then I watch the sunset through my window." I answer him.

"Are these. . .chantlings, you call them, your favorite birds?" he asks and I stare at him with a smirk.

"One question a day Legolas, remember?" I tease.

We stop again when Aragorn picks up something from the floor. It looked like leaf that was similar to the one that held my cloak tight around my shoulders. "Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall." He says and I stare at it again.

"Do you think it's a sign, that they may still be alive?" I ask thinking that either Merry or Pippin dropped it purposely as a token.

"Yes," Aragorn says and grips it in his palm. "Less than a day ahead of us, come!" And we run again while Gimli falls behind, literally. The poor dwarf.

"Come Gimli!" Legolas calls out. "We're gaining on them!" I heard Gimli yell something about how dwarves were dangerous sprinters and weren't cut out for long distance running. I just snickered to myself at his crankiness.

We then managed to climb up a hill and when we were at the top, I felt my breath being taken away at what I saw; a land full of pastures and lush tall grassland that could easily get swept by the wind. I never seen a view so magnificent before and I took a mental picture to keep it in my mind forever.

"Rohan, land of the horse lords." Aragorn tells me.

"It's beautiful." I reply back to him.

"There's something strange at work here." I turn and give him a strange look at what he mumbles. Then he calls out to Legolas who stood on a gigantic rock and scanned the whole country. "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruk-Hai have turned north east!" he called back. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman . . ." Aragorn hissed. Just hearing those two words, Isengard and Saruman, make me growl under my breath and run down the hill with anger. Then I told myself, _When I see that White Wizard, I hope to have his head before I see Bella's face again. _

~0~0~0~

Running through the country of Rohan made me feel like a wild mustang cantering on the grassy pastures with my braid wiping behind my back like a tail. I always believed in life after death and if I did die, I hope I'll come back as a horse. I imagine my coat to be dark brown like my hair and my legs long and powerful. It's a funny imagination but then again, I could always dream.

My thoughts were interrupted when our company stops again. I look to Aragorn, since he's the leader, and notice that he's kneeled down touching the grass with his palm. He was probably tracking again-

The cry of a horse caught my ears. I look in the direction were it came from and saw something coming towards us. I couldn't make it out as I squint my eyes to get a clear view. But I notice Aragorn give us a signal to hide behind that huge boulder that was in front of us and I follow orders. As our bodies are hidden, I crouch next to Gimli and begin to hear the sound of thunder. Confused, I look to my right to see the bodies of colorful horses running past are hiding spot. It looked like a gigantic herd of wild mustangs until I noticed the shiny men that sat on top of them. The leader held a bright flag but he rode to fast for me to notice the pattern. The large group just passed us without taking notice that we were here.

"Who are they?" I ask Aragorn curiously and he turns to me.

"Rohirrims, the people of Rohan." Then unexpectedly, he emerges out of his hiding place and yells out to the riders. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Coming out of my hiding place as well, I watch as they turned their horses around swiftly and came galloping towards were we stood. Then they circled us for a while until they stopped in a perfect circle with our company in the middle with spears closing in at our heads. I wasn't very happy to have a pointy weapon to my head, but I stood still and watched as an armored man, the one I said was the leader, barged in with a shiny helmet covering his face. "What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and a young woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he spat impatiently and I glare at him, already not liking his attitude.

"Give me your name horsemaster," Gimli spoke out. "And I shall give you mine."

You could tell this man didn't seem pleased with what Gimli said to him. After he jumped off his magnificent horse, he stepped closer to him. Close enough for me to see his half his face. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

I lost it after that, because after I stood in front of Gimli for protection I gave the man a look that showed the fury in my amber eyes. "I would burn off your flesh until your nothing left but bones." I said venomously. The spears then closed in closer to us but I didn't care. I kept still as I watched him give me a surprised look but then faded to an expression of hatred.

Aragorn pushed me to the side, out of the man's view, next to Legolas who also gave out a cold glare. I could tell he also wanted to strike the man, but I guess I beat him to it. Then Aragorn spoke to the leader, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the woodland realms, and Astrid, the Girl with Fire." I heard the confused mumbles and whispers of the men when they heard the last part of the introduction. I then began to hear, _a witch?_ and _demon?_ which made me shudder uncomfortably. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king."

The man just shakes his head with disappointment and says, "Théoden no longer recognized friend from foe." Then he took off his helmet to reveal his handsome face and make his dark blonde hair flow down to his shoulders. I hate to admit it, but he was pretty good looking for a man who looked like he could be in his early thirties. The spears started to get pulled away and I felt myself calming down a little. He then introduces himself as Eomer and continues, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claims lordship over his land. My Company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

_I'm sorry to hear that_, I think to myself. Saruman is more powerful than I thought, taking over a king's mind and using it to dictate over an entire country. And the worst part is that he banished away all these warriors who don't do anything to stop it. Eomer then walked closer to me and I stepped back after he whispered, "The White Wizard is cunning." Then turned his attention back to Aragorn, "He walks here and there they say. There's an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn defends. "We track a body of Uruk-Hai west across the pain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruk-Hai are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." What Eomer said makes me look at him with a spark of hope flashing in my eyes. Then I cry to him.

"There were two hobbits Captain, did you see any?"

Aragorn describes them to him. "They would be small, only children to your eyes." Eomer thinks about this for a while, almost trying to remember if he did see anything that looked like children. But he gives his answer.

"We left none alive. We piled the corpses and burned them." He points in a direction were I see a white smoke flying up to the air in a far distance. My heart feels frozen when I have a negative thought of what might have happened.

"Dead. . ." Gimli mumbles out.

"No. . ." I look down at my feet and tighten my bow with my palm in frustration. This was too hard to take in. Those two little hobbits, Merry and Pippin, playful and sweet, are dead like the Uruk-Hai. A memory flies into my head. I start to remember how they were afraid of me, then broke out of their shell and began to sleep next to me for warmth one night. How they helped me pick up that log I wanted to use as a target for practice and watched me with amazement with every arrow I released. The feeling of their soft hair tingles on my fingers, and I knew I will never be able to touch them again.

"I am sorry. . ." Eomer says disappointed. Then he presses his lips together and whistles to call over two horses, one white and the other bay. He hands the reins to Aragorn who accepts them kindly. "May these horses help on your journey. Farewell." He puts his helmet back on and mounts back on his horse. I walk over to our horses and stroke the mane of the bay one. It's soft as I run my fingers through the tangled hair, but the flashback of Merrys hair gets me depressed again.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust hope." Eomer says for the last time. "It has forsaken these lands. WE RIDE OFF!" And just like that, the Company of horses that hold their masters is gone. Galloping in another direction, having no clue where they may be heading next. I look to Aragorn and pray that he'll say something. But he doesn't.

***Author's Note-And that was chapter 10 for you all. Happy New Year! I'm very happy this chapter was a little longer then the last, this really made my year. I also like to say that this may as well be Part 2 of the Girl with Fire since we're on the Two Towers. So if I had to give Part 1 a rating out of 5, I give a 3. I think it's because even though it was the beginning, I think there were some errors and confusion in my past chapters that made it hard to understand. So I'm going to try everything I can to make Part 2 better than the last. But tell me what you guys think, did you like Part 1 or also thought it was a **_**'so so'**_** like me? Please review because each one makes me write my chapters faster.**

**Fan Mail-**

**For all the reviews that were on Chapter 9, they made me laugh so hard so thank you for that. Astrid and Legolas relationship will never be the same again after that little kiss and I hope you're excited for later chapters when I have more fun scenes with them. **

**Trollalalala-I'm happy you liked the chapter and ii don't mind about your outburst, Lol.**

**Gigigue-I probably crawl in a hole and die too if that happened to me, and thanks for the review.**

**Chrysalis1986-Thanks for enjoying my story so far, you comment really made my day.**

**Saren-Dipety-That's why they call it a love triangle my dear friend, who will Astrid pick? Well, I can't give you any spoilers yet *wink*.**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings, all the credit goes to J.K. Tolkien. Thanks again you guys!**


	11. The Black Stallion

When you think riding a horse is the easiest thing to do, it's not. That's why I let Aragorn stir the bay horse Hasufel while I sit in the back with both my arms wrapped around his stomach, holding on tightly and trying not to fall off. This was my first time riding the back of another animal and believe it or not, I was somewhat scared. Every step this horse took made my body bounce up and down repeatedly, making me a little light headed and nauseas. But the ride ended when we rode up the last hill and viewed the pile of burnt corpses.

The grey smoke was still slithering up into the air, indicating that the bodies were still hot from the fire they were cocooned in. Aragorn and Legolas came to a stop when the horses got us close enough to the dead orc mountain. These, Uruk-Hai, the ones that attacked us in Amon Hen, were finally dead. And our main question is: what about Merry and Pippin?

I quickly hopped off and ran towards the pile, Gimli following me from behind. I grabbed a nearby axe and started to dig through the carcasses, searching for any hobbit bodies. Gimli used his own axe to dig through them as well and so far we had no luck. Then, Gimli stopped to pick up something from a burnt body. It looked like a foot long of green leather with patterns carved on the edges. I stopped my digging to notice Gimli's sad expressions forming. He turned to Aragorn and said, "It's one of their wee belts."

My eyes widened with fear and my throat went dry. I hear Legolas give a depressed sigh and then say something in his language. I turned to Aragorn to see him kick a nearby helmet and fall to his knees, screaming in frustration. I tossed the axe into the bodies and walked away from it with my hands clenching in anger. Just like Aragorn, I wanted to kick something, punch something. Do anything to get my emotions out.

"We failed them. . ." I hear Gimli.

"We did. . ." I say back.

"A hobbit lay here," Aragorn said so sudden. I look to him with my puzzled eyes, watching him examine the ground.

"What?" he shushed me and continued touching the dirt with his fingers. He was probably tracking something again.

Tracking something! _A hobbit lay here_. A hobbit! He found a hobbit! Then if one is alive then maybe the other is as well!

"And the other. Crawled. Their hands were bond." He started to move around the area and the three of us followed him. "Their bonds were cut. They ran over here!" he moves to another area. "They were followed. Tracks lead away from the battle." He walks forward again until he stops at the entrance of a green forest with large trees. "In to Fangorn Forest."

Getting a close view of it, the woods looked ancient and mysterious. But there was some about the area that seemed beautiful. I was tempted to go inside, feeling almost drawn to it. I loved the woods after all, and just looking at this was like viewing my dream home. But Legolas gripped my arm before I could take one step.

"Fangorn Forest," Gimli sighed. "What madness drove them in there?"

~0~0~0~

Our plan was to travel into the woods by morning, so Aragorn decided that we rest tonight. It was a good idea since we spent the last five days running cross-country and we know that Merry and Pippin aren't dead. I wouldn't call this slacking off, more like regaining our energy.

Legolas' horse, Arod, was carrying four canteens filled with water but no food. We each took one and I was about to chug my down to the last drop, but I kept control and took little sips. The water was still cold, which refreshed my throat quickly making me breathe normal again. I drank half of the canteen, saving the other half for tomorrow, but still didn't feel satisfied. I was extremely hungry and the sun was just starting to set, so I guess I could go hunting around the area.

I picked up my bow and wrapped the strap of the quiver around my body. Quickly, I counted eleven arrows, including my gift. But I have no interest in using that arrow to kill game.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aragorn asked me from behind and I frowned.

"I'm going to hunt." I say and he gives me a look.

"Someone should go with you." He suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary." I quickly say, but he shakes his head.

"That wasn't an option." I get a little annoyed that he's treating me like a child, saying that I need a guardian to watch me as I hunt. I'm eighteen years old, I'm a young woman, and he's not my father. Then again, he is supposed to be the leader.

"If I go out three miles, will you let me go alone?" I ask nicely hoping this will change his mind.

"A mile." He changes the distance.

"What about a mile and a half?" he thinks about this for a few seconds and then nods his head.

"Fine, a mile and a half." He agrees. "But don't go into the forest and Legolas will be watching you while he's here." Oh yeah, elves are supposed to have keen sight so he could find me if I was ten miles away. Jogging away from the company, I groan with annoyance like how any teenager would if they were put in this situation.

Jogging against the edge of Fangorn Forest, I was a mile away from Aragorn and the others. I eyed the trunks of the trees curiously, thinking that squirrels could be held inside those holes. But then my attention turned back to the plains of Rohan and I noticed something in the grass areas. A herd of wild horses ran freely through the tall grass, different colored mains flowing behind their necks and their hooves stomping against the earth powerfully. I stopped in my tracks and watched them galloping through their homelands, running free and spirited. Enjoying every moment of what they were doing. Where were they going? Will they ever stop running? And why do I have that temptation to follow them? Soon, the herd disappeared and I was left staring blankly at the grasslands again. Reality was soon entering my mind again and I continued my search.

Aragorn told me to not go in the forest, but I knew something moved inside that tree hollow. I scanned the trunk curiously and back at the hollow, waiting for something to flinch again. The tree wasn't deep inside the forest; close enough to be outside, but still disobeying Aragorn's rule. Then again, there may be a squirrel or two in there and food is food. So I have to be sneaking about this.

I noticed at long, strong branch above the hollow which gave me an idea to get a closer look inside. Putting my bow, quiver, and canteen down, I walked over to the trunk and began climbing the tree. This tree was old so the branches were pretty strong to help me pull myself up. But the dress I wore kept getting stuck to the sticks and leaves the poked out which made it harder to climb. Maybe this outfit wasn't designed to climb trees in. When I get to the branch, I sit on it first and dig my fingernails into the wood. So far, neither Legolas, Gimli, nor Aragorn come running to yell at me for breaking Aragorn's rule which was good. Then when I think I'm safe, I hang down from the branch with my body dangling twenty feet in the air.

I felt like a monkey when I'm in this position, holding on to the branch tightly and trying not to fall. I snap my imagination out of my head and look to the hollow, creeping my eyes in to get a good sight. At first, there' nothing but blackness until it fades into two figures that resemble something furry. The two squirrels seemed to be sleeping, oblivious to me stalking them. Perfect!

For some reason, I feel myself rocking back and forth. First the motion is soft to make my legs swinging slowly, then it grows more violent and my whole body starts to shake. An earthquake! Panicked, I try to pull myself back up but my fingers felt loose on the wood. And before I know it, gravity pulls me down.

I had no time to scream because in a split second, I'm lying on the ground with pain covering my right ankle. I lay there and let the pain ease down until I have to get up again. Legolas must've seen me, so Aragorn will probably be running right now to help me. And then yell at me for going into the forest. I wait and amuse myself my looking up at the pink sky that was formed from the sunset. It was a nice shade of pink that reminded me of warmth. I was never fond of the color but I was beginning to like it now.

I don't know how long I was laying here but neither Aragorn nor Legolas have come to help me. I'm confused and guess that maybe Legolas didn't see my accident after all. I start to stand up, but groan when I use my right foot. I must've sprained it because it didn't feel close to being broken. But I can't walk back to the others without limping. And that earthquake, where did it come from? I look around and see no damage done by it. The plains still look quiet and peaceful while the forest looks untouched. I was confused. _Then how did I fall from the tree?_

All of a sudden, I see a chantling resting on a tree branch tweeting to me. Then, it jumps off, unfurls its wings, and flies to another tree that was further away from the last one. Curious, I grab my bow, wrap the quiver and canteen around my body and limp towards the other tree. It was far but I felt well enough to bear it. When I get closer, I start to hear something. Something that sounded like kicking and high cries of pain. The noise came from inside the forest, but my curiosity got the best of me. I look towards the chantling again and watch it fly into the forest. And being me, I follow behind.

Walking through the forest for the first meter, I soon realize what made the noise. Tied to a tree was a coal black horse that neighed loudly and kicked frantically in the air. The horse was beautiful and reared up in the air with power, but looking at its body those ribs showed that this horse was here for a long time. It froze in place when I had an arrow aiming towards it.

I know what you're thinking. I'm a heartless, horse hater who has no sympathy for weak animals. But this creature was close to death and I gave up those squirrels after they made me hurt my ankle. I was doing this horse a favor and this animal will help my hunger.

But then I also froze and stared right back at the stallion. Looking in those brown eyes, I saw fear, darkness, and grief. In those brown eyes I saw myself. Maybe this horse wasn't just an animal with a tiny brain, this horse still believed in hope for itself. Hope that it would be free from the rope that choked it. I began to feel sympathy for the horse and I knew I was going to regret this.

I release the string and watch as the arrow slices the rope in half. The wild horse gets startled from my action and rears up to cry out in shock. Then in a blink of an eye, he runs out of the forest, into the plains, and out of my sight.

"You're welcome!" I scream to it.

~0~0~0~

I limp back to the company, the sky turns dark finally. I feel tired and don't want to get yelled at by Aragorn this minute. But when he asks why I'm limping, I lie and say I tripped. He believes it but I see Legolas give this look of disbelief. I ignore him and lay in the grass for the second time, resting my body. Today, I didn't kill anything, I fell from a tree, I think I felt an earthquake, and I freed a black stallion/ Closing my eyes, I have visions of the black horse and the cries of his neigh repeating in my head. I don't know why, but I hope I see him again.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had this idea in my head for a while. The next one will be longer than this so I promise you that. And sorry for updating so late, but I had a big test to study for and it paid off. And midterms are coming up so I have to spend more time with my textbooks than my computer. I hope you all can understand. I hope to finish this story by the middle of the summer and get it up to forty chapters. But I can only do that if you work with me.**

**I don't want to do fan mail today guys, I'm too tired. But all I can say is thank you for all your support. And I like to thank ****ToryIsConfusedDotCom**** for recommending my story to her fans. Without her, I wouldn't be getting so many Favorites and Follows from more people.**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings; the credit goes to J.K. Tolkien. But I do own the Girl with Fire, Astrid. **


	12. The White Wizard

-Third Person P.O.V.-

It was the middle of the night and everything was silent, except for the cracking sound of wood as it burnt in the fire. Gimli and Aragorn were fast asleep, Astrid had her eyes closed but wasn't fully sleeping, and Legolas just looked in the fire. His pointed ears then perked when he heard Astrid sitting up from the ground. He turned and saw how she shook her head and rubbed her right ankle soothingly.

He knew she didn't trip yesterday when she was out hunting but he also didn't see what caused her injury. He was watching her, like Aragorn told him to do, but turned away when Gimli asked for his help with the fire wood. Aragorn would've helped but he was too busy examining the forest and searching for Merry and Pippins tracks. Then when he looked back into the opening, the female figure somehow disappeared. At first he was frightened and searched the plains for any sign of her. He only saw a herd of wild horses galloping the lands miles away from where they were and a mysterious black stallion sprinting away in another direction. She wouldn't have gone into the forest, Aragorn ordered her not too. Then again, her stubbornness always got the best of her.

Before he called to the others, he saw a thin figure coming in their direction. He looked closer and saw it was Astrid limping her way back to the company. Why was she limping though? She came back saying she tripped but Legolas knew better than to believe it. She was a good liar but he was able to see right past her. Astrid stopped rubbing her ankle and turned to Legolas who watched her.

"I can't sleep." She says. Legolas remembered that she could never sleep single but he never understood the reason. That will be his question to her today. So he asked.

"Why do you only sleep when you're in someone's arms?" Astrid looked up at him with a shocking expression wondering why he asked a question like that. She turned away from him and looked in the fire with her body fidgeting with discomfort. Legolas saw that she was thinking about this and waited patiently for an answer. Soon, Astrid just sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know why actually." She started and looked at him. "I think it's because it makes me feel safe, knowing that I can sleep without being scared." This caught his attention.

"What do you mean_ scared_?" This caught Astrid off guard and she mentally slapped herself at what she said before. She didn't want to talk about her past and what she went through for the last eighteen years. But Legolas would get curious about it and try to do anything to get the truth out of her mouth. Should she trust Legolas with her past and how will he handle it?_ No, I shouldn't. Not yet. . ._

"Never mind." She said lamely. _Keep going or he'll get more suspicious_. "The only person who ever slept by my side was my little sister, Bella. But the reason is: I only have my arms wide out for her."

"Explain. . ." Legolas insisted, interested in what she was saying.

"Well, when I was younger I had no one to take care of me. I never knew who my parents were so I took on the world by myself. Then Bella came into my life and I watched over her like a mother would. Soon, my arms opened and I let her in. I wanted to hug her, hold her, and never let her body leave me. Because I knew I could protect her and I knew I could keep her safe." She sighed for a quick pause and her face melted into a sad look. "But at the same time, I was jealous. I wanted to be like Bella and run to someone with their arms open. I wanted to feel protected and safe. I never got to experience that when I was a child, so I always say to myself that Bella's the luckiest girl in the world. My parents are both gone, I have no other relatives or family members, so what's the point. What's the point of trying to find opened arms when you know you'll never see it? I'll never get that protection, I'm just the protector." And she finished.

Legolas was just absorbing every word she was saying. How she was alone her whole life with only a little girl that kept her fire alive. How she never knew her family and possibly never will. Sympathy to the young woman was all he could feel. If Firehart was still alive than maybe her life would've been different, and better.

Firehart, his old friend who still lived inside is daughter. She had his power, his appearance, and his magnificent singing voice. He remembers the first time Astrid sung with the chantlings and the melody made his heart stop. A beautiful sound to hear that would make everyone stop and listen until the very end. He remembered how she kissed him unexpectedly and though the feeling was awkward to him, he felt a hint of pleasure cover his mind and the flipping of his stomach. Why was that though? He could never understand. This was his friend's child after all. Would it be wrong to go against him like that? Then again, he'll never find out.

Unexpectedly, he sat near the girl and pulled her into his lap. Frozen, Astrid was, she didn't know what to do. But she rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped both his arms around her body protectively. She wanted to kick and scream, something she would've done if someone did this to her but found her voice silent and her mind blank. She felt Legolas chin rubbing against her bandage wrapped around her head which made a shiver run down her spine. Then his lips got close to her ear and he whispered softly.

"You're wrong about not having anyone to run to. My arms will always be open. I'll keep you safe and protect you no matter what happens." At first the girl was shocked and didn't know how to respond to that. But a salted tear ran down her face and she wanted to cry. She's never been held like this before: warm, safe, and protected because it was always replaced by fear, pain, and anger. So long has she wanted to be held like this and she could never get it, until now. She felt like Bella, the little girl who wanted protection while Legolas was acting like her, the one who gave it. Astrid closed her eyes and smiled to herself while listening to Legolas' heart. She loved that sound of it and never understood why. It was a calm beat to hear and almost reminded her of music.

"Thank you, Legolas. Thank you. . ." she whispered before she fell asleep again. Legolas just looked down at her and smiled to himself. She was always peaceful looking when she slept, like all her rage was drained out of her. He peeked at her lips, the color of soft pink and covered with her warmth. He wanted to be kissed again by those lips. The ones that made his stomach flip and made her heat up with pleasure. He still never understood why she kissed him in the first place, but it's possible that he'll never know. She's stubborn and likes to hide her secrets away from the world, away from the company. But then again, he was also stubborn and wanted what he couldn't have, and that was Astrid. He wanted to kiss her lips. He wanted to hold her for all eternity. He wanted the Girl with Fire all to himself. And a good chase was always the way to play. Even though he didn't love her, that didn't mean he was beginning to.

~0~0~0~

-Astrid's P.O.V.-

"Did you_ really_ trip yesterday?" Aragorn asks me as I limp behind the group. I put my emotionless face back on and nod.

"Yes I did, but I'm fine." I answer trying to sound positive. Though, every step I took felt like someone pinching my ankle aggressively. Maybe it wasn't a sprain or a bruise, I may have broken something. But I didn't want to tell Aragorn that because he may get suspicious. Trying not to yelp so much, I continued my slow walk in Fangorn Forest.

We've been traveling for over an hour and there was still no sign of Merry or Pippin. I was beginning to think that maybe they weren't even in the forest and traveled somewhere else. But where would that be? I was also wondering what caused the tree I hung on to shake. I asked Gimli about the earthquake yesterday and he looked at me like I had two heads. "An earthquake, have you gone mad?" is what he said. I would sometimes peek at Legolas and feel a blush form on my face. He would look back and smile which would make me roll my eyes. This morning, I woke up with my head resting on his chest and I stood up with shock. He gave me a strange look when I thanked him awkwardly and hid my red face. Aragorn also gave us strange looks and Gimli was in the middle wondering what was going on. I remembered what happened last night and shook my head. It was nice of Legolas to offer his protection to me but I honestly didn't need it. Maybe I did last night but not now. I know he's being a friend and all but it felt so different when he had his arms around me. _Ugh, stop thinking about it Astrid or your face will flush again! Why am I so embarrassed about this?_

"Uh lassie, are you alright?" Gimli asked when he saw my red face.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine!" I cry out and keep walking forward. "I got sunburnt, that's all." I say stubbornly and yet again see the three give me strange looks. I grit my teeth tightly with annoyance. "What!?" I snap at them.

~0~0~0~

Gimli tastes test something that was on his finger and spits the taste out with disgust. "Orc blood,"

"Yeah, I don't like it very much either." I remember our battle at Amon Hen and how I sank my teeth into orc flesh. The flavor comes back to my tongue and I spit to the side, getting the memory out.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn says, touching the ground again.

"Did you lose them?" I asked and he shakes his head.

"No, but something is wrong." I ask no more questions after that. I turn to Legolas who speaks softly to himself.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories. . .and anger." I raise my eyebrow at him with confusion about _anger_. Before I can speak I was interrupted by a loud noise. Startled, I load my bow and spin around, aiming at the creature that made the sound. Gimli is by my side with his axe raised up, also startled like me. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli, Astrid. . ." Aragorn hisses to us. He lowers his hand, signaling us to do the same with our weapons. I put my arrow back in the quiver wondering what was going on.

"They have feelings my friends." Legolas states out. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Gimli and I look at each other like this elf was insane._ So we have trees that can talk in this world. Why am I not surprised?_

"Talking trees?" Gimli says. "What do trees have to talk out?" Then something hits me. What if these trees can move? They have feelings and they can talk. Maybe that wasn't an earthquake that made me fall, I was probably in the trees hair and it wanted to shake me out.

"So that's how I fell yesterday. . ." I mumble to myself.

"What?" Aragorn asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

We walk for another fifteen minutes and the pain in my ankle keeps rising. I stop by a trunk and lean on it for support and let the pain swell down. Disappointingly, Gimli saw me slacking off and tugged my arm to walk again. "Keep moving, we don't want to get left behind." In my mind I was crying.

For another painful fifteen minutes Legolas goes still. We all stop and watch as he moves forward, like he was sensing something. He called to Aragorn and spoke in elvish. Aragorn stood by his side while Gimli and I followed behind, listening to their conversation.

"What do you see?" Aragorn whispered to him.

"The White Wizard approaches." He whispers back. I feel my heart turn to stone and my eyes widening with fright. The White Wizard, Saruman, was here! Than Bella must be as well! I can almost hear her voice right now and see her running to me with my arms wide open, ready to protect her again. I load my bow again as Aragorn whispers to us.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

"I'll send my arrow straight through his mouth before he does." I say viciously. We wait before Aragorn gave us the signal and I felt my hatred grow high. I was ready to kill Saruman, finally. I watch Aragorn about to unsheathe his sword, Legolas stroking the feathers on his arrow, and Gimli tightening his grip on his axe.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispers which also meant, 'get ready'. Then, in a blink of an eye, we spin around to see a white glowing light form in front of us. A figure in white robes runs to us which makes Gimli throw his axe and Legolas shoot. Both shots would've been perfect to kill Saruman, but somehow he deflected them, making the two weapons fly in different directions. I release my string and send my arrow to his head, which was covered by the light, but it stopped in midair than burst into flames until the remains of my arrow were ash fluttering to the ground. No! Watching Aragorn get burnt by his own sword, I load another arrow and aim it towards Saruman again. But before I could shoot him, he speaks which makes me pause.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits?" The first time I heard him speak and I already thought it was full of death.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn demands.

The light grows bright and I squint my eyes at the sight. I still couldn't see his face, he was hiding it for some reason. "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"No. . ." I hiss venomously, my arrow still aimed to his head.

"Who are you?" Aragorn walked forward. "Show yourself!"

The bright light then faded away to reveal an old man with snow white hair and bright blue eyes. But there were something about his eyes that caught my attention. They were so soft and gentle, it gets me confused why he stole Bella from me. He held a white staff close to him as he scanned us, and looked to me when he saw my threat.

"I am no harm to you child." He said to me with a different voice that was more lively than deadly. I didn't believe him at first, but when he smiled I lowered my bow and stared at him with amazement. If this isn't Saruman, than who is he?

"It cannot be." Aragorn spoke out with disbelief. I look to the others to also see their astonished faces. They must know him.

"Forgive me," Legolas said and kneeled down to show respect while Gimli did the same. "I miss took you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," I look up at the old man with fear until he said. "Rather Saruman as he should've been."

Aragorn says something about him falling and the old man goes through this whole story about how he fought a Balrog, won, died, and came to life again. I wasn't really listening, I was more interested in who this man was. "I've been sent back until my task is done." He finishes.

Aragorn steps forward to him. "Gandalf. . ." His name is Gandalf, so I guess he's a different wizard from Saruman. He seemed well trusted in my opinion, but I was going to keep a sharp eye on him.

"Gandalf?" he says his name with confusion. "Yes. . .that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey that was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Then he turns to me and examines my face. I'm still as he walks forward and we lock eyes to each other.

"The daughter of Firehart." I nod. "A surprise to see those eyes again. Your father was a good man." Then his face darkens. "But you never supposed to be here."

~0~0~0~

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins." says Gandalf. He wore an elven cloak that resembled ours and I had a feeling it was meant to be a cover for him. We all travel to the exit of the forest while Gandalf keeps talking to us. "We must travel to Edoras, the horse people."

"Edoras," Gimli exclaims. "That is no short distance." I groan privately under my breath. I hope we don't run again, my ankle can't take it much longer. It was literally screaming in pain, begging for me to stop using it.

"We have trouble in Rohan, with Theoden the king." says Aragorn. Gandalf nods in agreement.

"Yes, but he will not be easily cured."

"You can cure him?" I ask the wizard in astonishment. He looks over and gives me a friendly smile. "How?"

"You will see soon enough, Girl with Fire." He says.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing." Gimli complains. "How are we going to leave these poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested-" he is cut off by that loud groaning sound which startled us both earlier. I look around and listen as the trees get offended with the dwarf's insults. Gimli is stunned and tries to cover up his mistake. "Ah, I mean. . .charming, quite charming forest."

"It is more than charm that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn." Gandalf states out to him. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that stand an avalanche in the mountains." I raise my eyebrow at the wizard's riddle while Aragorn smirks to himself. "A thing is about to happen, that did not happen in the elder days. The ents are going to wake up and find they are strong."

I look around the trees again and wonder what he meant by strong while Gimli says, "Strong. Well, that's good."

"So stop your complaining Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe." He keeps walking and calls over his shoulder. "In fact, they are far safer than your about to be." I can't help but crack a smile while Gimli shakes his head and mumbles something.

We come out of the forest and into the plains once again. Legolas and Aragorn grab the horses while I watch Gandalf looking over the horizon. Then out of nowhere, he whistles. The melody is loud and echoes throughout the lands, but no one seems to be disturbed by it. A loud neigh is heard from my left ear and I turn to see a white horse galloping up a hill, coming towards us. My eyes widen with disbelief. _He whistled for a horse._

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas states up astonished like me. I turn to him and give him a look.

"Can't you just call it a horse?" I say.

The white beauty takes a minute to get to us and it halts in font of Gandalf who gives in a pet on the neck to greet it. The horse was large, strong, and handsome. Its coat glowed like how Gandalf's white robe did when we encountered him.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf mumbles. "He's the lord of all horses. And he's been my friend through many dangers."

I walk beside him to also pet the horse, his coat soft under my touch. "So you whistle and he'll come?" I ask.

"Yes my dear. Why don't you try it?" he asks.

"What?" I say.

"Here," he takes a hold of my arm harmlessly and drags me to the side. I'm left confused while the others give us puzzled looks. "Whistle," he orders me. "Whistle like the birds you sing to, and loud."

The chantlings. I could whistle their twelve note beat, but I don't understand why. So with no further question, I make a tiny circle with my lips and whistle the twelve not melody, and loud. When I was done, the music echoed through the lands just like Gandalf, but nothing happen.

"What was the point-" I'm cut off by the sounds of chantlings singing and a loud, powerful cry. I look in front to see a black figure running towards me with little chantlings flying by it. Then my eyes widen after realizing who the figure was.

"Another Mearas?" Legolas cries out in disbelief. I couldn't believe myself too. It was the same horse from last night, only it looked larger, healthier, and the noticeable ribs disappeared. The horse stopped in front of me and I just stared blankly at it. Gandalf just smiled at the both of us.

"The Mearas you freed last night. Caught by orcs a couple nights ago to use him as their feast, until the riders came and killed the Uruk-Hai but left the creature obliviously. It is a very good thing you found him and was wise to set him free." Yeah, I thought this horse hated me because I tried to kill it. I guess it forgave me quicker than I thought. Then a question came to my head.

"Why did it come back to me?" I ask while petting the side of his black face. Those same eyes still digging deep into mine and I'm haunted forever. The horse, or Mearas, moves his face closer to mine and starts nibbling at my long braid. I can't help but giggle and push his face away.

Gandalf puts a hand on my shoulder. "He wants something, and you're the only one who can give it to him."

~0~0~0~

Legolas offers to give up his reins to me, saying that elves never needed them for riding horses, and I accept them kindly. Aragorn puts them on the black horse and helps me mount it. One leg on each side and I'm already scared. Aragorn teaches me about holding the reins and I copy what he does. "Now to make the horse walk, you must kick its side and say 'walk', the same thing for 'trot', 'gallop', and 'canter'. And when you want to stop, pull the reins back, but not so hard. And-"

My teacher is interrupted by a loud cry. I look up to see a brown hawk flying over us gracefully and then the horse moves. The black stallion rears up in the air and I'm left holding on to the reins for my life. Aragorn tries to calm the horse down, but it didn't work. And just like that, the horse goes into a fast canter, following the hawk.

I'm frozen in place while the rushing air blinds my eyes and drowns into my throat, making it impossible for me to scream out. I tighten my grip on the reins and pray that I won't die while riding the back of a horse. Then all of a sudden, the horse jumps and we're both airborne for a second until he lands on his hooves again. I'm pissed that he's scaring me like this and pull my reins, but he doesn't stop!

"Stop it! Stop it you stupid horse!" I shriek, but he continues to ignore me.

He runs up closer to the hawk that still flew over us and at the bottom: I saw the bird's shadow which was ten times larger. The horse canters faster until it runs in the middle of the bird's shadow. I looked back to see the others, miles away, but running towards us. What was this horse doing? Is it racing with the bird? I look down again to see the horse's shadow, but this time wings were popping out from both sides. The horse ran in this position for a while until it jumped in the air again, catching me off guard. Then something hits me and I begin to realize something.

The horse comes to a full stop after the hawk flies away in a different direction. Just standing there, I catch my breath and smile to myself waiting for the others to arrive. Patting the horse on the neck, I give him his name now that he's rightfully mine. I whisper, "Aidan, I know what it is you want." The horse stomps his front foot in excitement and begins a gallop away from the others before they get close to us.

***Authors Note-Haha, I got chapter 12 up quicker than I thought. And the best part is, it's longer! Oh, and someone asked me what Astrid would look like if she was ever in the movie and I chose this actress to resemble her: Malese Jow. At first, I was a little edgy with it until I saw the face and hair and I was like **_**"Astrid Firehart came to life!"**_

**Fan Mail-**

**purpleXorchid****-I'm glad you feel that way and thanks for reading!**

**Saren-Dipety****-Thanks for the comment, it made me laugh LOL, and I changed the mistake.**

**Trollalalala****-Thank you very much, I always like hearing your feedback!**

**Gigigue****-Yes the horsey comes back in the story, LOL!**

**I do not own the Lord of the Rings and after learning my mistake from a viewer, (Gigigue), it's J.R.R. Tolkien and I feel really stupid about that. Whoops! Please review and give me feedback. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	13. The Healing of Théoden

Aidan thundered through the grasslands like the mighty stallion he was. I looked down to watch his legs move so swiftly and his hooves hit the ground with so much force. My braid whipped behind my back as the horse ran faster every minute. It took less than an hour to steady myself while sitting on his back and holding the reins appropriately so I wouldn't fall. I never knew riding the back of a horse would be so exciting, the smile I wore never fading from my face. The others caught up to us after the incident three hours ago, asking if I was ok and if I had any injuries. My response: I laughed hysterically.

Aidan, the black stallion that gave me the privilege to ride him, was my soul mate. For the first couple hours of the ride I felt as if we were made for each other. We were made to become partners together. Though beautiful and powerful, another interesting thing caught my attention about this horse. He wanted something, as Gandalf told me, and it was the strangest craving yet.

Wings. The animal wants to fly. It confused me because I thought animals weren't supposed to be that smart. This horse seemed to be, though. And it made scenes why Aidan chases the birds and jumps at random occasions. With his longs legs and powerful leg muscle he must've jumped over boulders and logs his whole life and he's desperate to go to the next level. He never wanted to run on the earth, he wanted to run in the skies. Gandalf said I could give him his wish, but I'm not a genie so that order is going to be really difficult to make.

We rode for a whole day and the horses were still full of energy. Gandalf lead the way on Shadowfax while the rest of us followed closely behind. I softly kick my heels at Aidan's body and whisper soothingly, "Faster." With a loud snort, he opened his legs farther and flew across the earth with maximum speed. I heard his heartbeat and the sound was booming underneath my body, vibrating the side of my legs. I was soon riding next to Gandalf and Shadowfax. The wizard shot me a friendly grin after he saw my face and we rode together in the front for the rest of the ride.

By the next hour I see something that takes my breath away. An enormous hill with millions of wooden homes covering it was in my sight. On the very top stood a large structure that glittered with gold when exposed to the sunlight. Behind the hill were snow covered mountains reaching for the skies and looking beautiful to my eyes. This has to be the most magnificent village I very seen. Aidan halted after Shadowfax stood still. Aragorn and Legolas also came to a stop and we all examined the village together.

"Edoras," Gandalf spoke out. "And the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say; do not look for welcome here. Astrid, put up your hood. It will be very peculiar for a young woman to be traveling around these lands."

I flip up my hood and tuck my braid inside so it wouldn't be noticed. I then touch the bandage around my forehead and wonder if these people will find my wound suspicious. The bleeding stopped many days ago but there was a huge dark blood stain dyed into the white bandage and when I take it off I will be revealing my ugly scar. A scar that will be marked on my left forehead forever.

Kicking them into a canter, we drove our horses towards the village of Edoras. It took us five miles to make it to the front of the wooden gates and we were about to make our entrance, until I saw something flying toward us. Looking up, the figure flapped wildly and floated to the ground to reveal what it was. A green worn out flag with a white prancing horse and a yellow sun stitched on. The flag rested lazily on the grass and dirt looking broken down with some parts of the fabric ripped. I glanced at Aragorn, who also noticed its arrival, and his expression was unexplainable.

The company and I ride our horses through the lower part of the village and I quickly glance at the people I see. They wore clothes that were dirty and old, making me believe that they were handed down to them instead of made.

Their faces made me shiver with discomfort and some had the flames of hatred in their eyes. The children looked at us friendlier with a spark of awe forming in their expressions. But even one small peek made a mother grip her small son's shoulder and push him away from my view. This village seemed dead with anger and sorrow, rotting as the hot sun shined over them. There was no life to be seen, no laughter to be heard, and no hope to pray for.

The tour ended when we came to the end of the upper village and to the front steps of Meduseld. I jumped off Aidan and unexpectedly a young boy came to my side. He looked almost eleven years of age with dark wavy hair and eyes the color of dirt. There was something odd about his appearance, though, I couldn't figure out what it was. He carried a dirty bag that seemed to be filled with something, but I was mature to not peek inside.

"I'll take your horse, my Lady." he said shyly and I nodded, ignoring the way his voice sounded.

"Thank you," I say warmly. He turns to Aidan and digs his hand into the bag to pull out something. A golden apple was in his grip and he brought it towards the horse as an offering. I watched as the stallion sniffed the food and chew the whole thing up in just a few seconds. The boy, smiling, takes another one out and begins to walk backwards, wondering if the horse will follow. To my surprise, he does. They boy still walks backwards and pulls away the apple before Aidan can take a giant chomp at it again. Soon, they disappear into the stables along with two other men who guided Shadowfax, Haseful, and Arod inside with them. Astonished at what the boy did, making my horse a sucker for apples, I can't help but chuckle to myself.

Walking up the stair case my ankle begins to tighten with pain again, but not as bad like yesterday. I stand next to Legolas when we get to the top, where a couple of guards in shiny armor await for us. The first one steps forward and I carefully examine his appearance. His long blonde hair was beginning to fade to the color of gray and the same went for his facial hair that covered half of his face. He began to speak.

"I cannot allow you before the Théoden -King so armed, by order of Grima Wormtongue." I got a little curious at how he said the name, almost like it poisoned his tongue and he wanted to spit the taste out of his mouth desperately.

Gandalf gave a signal and one by one, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli handed over their weapons to the other guards behind the one in front of us. One of them was waiting patiently for me to hand over mine and felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I tightened my grip on my bow and used my thumb to stroke the wood lightly, making myself look stubborn to not give my father's weapon up. But soon, I gave my bow and quiver and the guard accepted then kindly. I felt sick, like I just gave a piece of myself away to some stranger but I held it back when the first guard talked again.

"Your staff?" he moved his attention back to Gandalf who looked at his white staff with curiosity.

Gandalf smiled so innocently with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "You would not depart an old man from his walking stick?" I knew he was lying, which is why I gave him a puzzled look, until the guard looks at my face and I quickly make it unreadable again. He turns back to Gandalf and gives him an unsure nod. I knew he was suspicious about us, so why didn't he say anything?

Two men swung the front doors open and we slowly walk in. Gandalf used his staff as a walking stick to fool these people about his lie being true. I stood beside Aragorn while Legolas hand Gandalf's arm around his own, almost like he was helping an old man walk. I bring down my hood to look around the new area more clearly. The inside of the fortress was amazing to look at. The hall was long and wide to fit a hundred men in and looking up, I noticed that that roof was designed out of golden straw. There were strong pillars on each side, holding up the mighty roof and keeping the building in place. As I admired the fortress greatly, I laid my eyes on two figures at the end of the hall. Sitting on his golden throne sat an old man with the color of gray and white covering his entire body. From what I saw, he looked frozen in place with his eyes lifeless and dark. His expression looked blank with his head never moving, I had the thought that he might be dead. Saruman must've made him like this. A man in black robes sat next to him, his face horrid and greasy dark hair gruesome. His face came closer to the gray man's and I saw his lips move slowly to whisper in his ears.

I was beginning to grow interested at the men who slowly walking on the other side, hiding between the pillars so we weren't suspicious about their actions. Something told me they weren't going to be friendly with us. Then Gandalf spoke out loudly, "The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King." The wizard stepped forward while Aragorn and I were behind him protectively, while Legolas and Gimli were on the other side watching the men carefully.

I saw the King begin to move a little from the dark man's whispers. I watched his gray body move upward weakly and his eyes opening wider then how they were before. "Why. . . Should I welcome you. . .Gandalf Stormcrow. .?"

The dark man nodded, agreeing to what his King has said. "A just question, my liege." I heard his vile voice for the first time. He stood up from his seat and abandoned his King to walk forward. His long black robe slid smoothly against the floor and his snow white face looked cold and sinful. "Late is the hour at which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, in name him. Ill news is an ill guest." His words spat in our faces but Gandalf stepped forward courageously.

"Be silent!" he commanded him. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" He rose up his staff to reveal to the greasy man what it really was. Horror covered his pale face as he stepped backwards anxiously.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he cried out to the soldiers around the hall.

Men suddenly began running towards Gandalf and Aragorn and I took this opportunity to attack and defend the wizard. If only I had my bow and a couple arrows with me, I would've killed them one at a time. But it seems that my hands are my only weapon now. Just as he got close to me, I tighten my hand into a fist and swing at a man's face powerfully and kick up my leg to push his body down to the floor. I take down two more with Aragorn's help: he holds them in front of me and I send my knee to their stomachs. One unexpectedly grips both my shoulders firmly and I don't hesitate to smash the back of my head against his face. With a groan of pain, he loosens his grip and I'm free to elbow him in the stomach and drive him down with the rest of the defeated bodies. When I scan the hall to see no other man trying to attack us, I catch Gimli with his foot heavily down on the dark man's chest.

I turn my attention to Gandalf who had his hand raised high towards the King. More company crowded around behind us, watching everything and trying not to miss one scene. Then, the King surprisingly began to laugh. Not a laugh full of life and good humor, a laugh that sounded wicked. Was Saruman channeling through the poor man? I look back at the dark man, who still had that horrified expression on, and wondered if he worked for him, helping him make the King the way he is now. He caught me stare and look back at me, and he must've saw my enraged eyes because he shuddered with fear under Gimli's foot.

Gandalf then uncovered his robes and let his cloak float down to the floor. The King went back against his throne like he was being pushed by strong pressure. I watched with amazement at what he was doing as he walked forward and made the King thrash around with pain. I looked to the side to see a young woman with long, wavy blonde enter the scene. She wore a pure white dress that reach to the floors and sleeves that covered her arms like curtains. She started to run forward, possibly towards the King, until Aragorn caught her by the arm and told her to wait.

"If I go. . .Théoden dies. . ." Gandalf forced his staff forward again to make the shaking body fall backwards again.

"If you did not kill me, you will not kill Théoden." The wizard fearlessly said.

"Rohan is mine!" the King roared and made Gandalf push him down some more.

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded and with one last push, the body went still and silent.

Aragorn let the young woman go and she ran forward to kneel before him. The King fidgeted at her touch and looked up with confusion. I watched as his beard and hair began to regain their colors of gold, his face shrinking back to a younger age, and his eyes looking full of life once more. He turned to the woman and touched her cheek, "I know your face. . .Eowyn." he let out her name. Eowyn smiled happily and threw her arms around his neck while crying tears of joy. When they broke a part, the King looked up to Gandalf with astonishment. "Gandalf,"

"Breath the free air again, my friend." He said to him proudly and I forced a smile upon my face. The King began to stand up from his throne, testing his legs for balance while Eowyn supported him. Gandalf then continued, "Your hands would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

The soldier from before ran towards his King, kneeling as he presenting him a sheathed sword. The Kings hand tremble forward, but managed to pull the bladed weapon out and his hands no longer trembled with weakness. Everyone in the hall gasped as they watched their ruler returning back to life. I saw a couple of them spill out tears of joy and relief, just like what the woman Eowyn did. A smile grew across the Kings lips, until he saw the dark man struggling under Gimli's foot.

It takes two soldiers to throw the man down the stair case with their King walking behind, gripping his sword with anger. I heard someone say that the dark man's name was Grima, and I watched his body hit the ground with dirt powered over his robes. The King slowly stepped down and roared at him, "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!" Grima crawled backwards, trying to escape the Kings wrath. His sword was raised high over the pale man while he shielded his face for protection. But before everyone could see the King's kill, Aragorn rushed towards him to stop his blow. Grima was sparred his life, but I too ran forward to the dark figure and push him down before he stood back up. I gripped his black furry collar and brought his face close to mine. My heat was rising with anger again and my eyes were burning with flames. "Where's Bella!" I spat at him. "What did you do with my lily!?"

"I-I do not. . .do not understand. . ." he choked out which got me madder.

"LIES!" I screeched and forcefully brought my palm to his neck. He screamed with pain as my heat stung his flesh. I held that position for ten seconds, my teeth gritting tightly, my eyes turning into flames, until I let go to leave a red palm imprint on his white throat. Before I yelled at him even more, two arms hooked under my armpits to pull me off from the body. I squirmed at Aragorn's hold as I watched Grima escape through the people crowed at the end of the staircase and ride a horse through the gates to leave Edoras forever.

My fury turns towards Aragorn. I was extremely irritated that he let all my answers to find Bella free and that he held me back like I was an uncontrollable animal. I didn't see Gandalf though when he whispered to me, "Not yet, Girl with Fire. Your lily is still alive but it is not the right time for her rescue. Your mission will be complete soon." Aragorn lets me go as I cool down with relief. I trusted Gandalf and his words because he always had the right answer to everything. "Hail Théoden-King!" a soldier called out suddenly.

The village people come back to their senses after watching my attack on Grima. They turn their attention to the King and one by one kneel down before him greatly. Aragorn motions me to also kneel and I do respectfully. I look up to see King Théoden's face expression, watching all of us kneeling before the ruler. Then he mumbled, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

The next two hours, a funeral is held for the young Prince of Rohan. Soldiers hold up his body while escorting it down a path the villagers made. They mourned for their Prince as some shed salt tears down their faces. I stood alone next to Eowyn, but didn't make any conversation with her. Before the soldiers could put the royal body in the tomb he would rest in, Eowyn started to sing;

_Bealocwealm hafath freone frecan_

_forth onsended,_

_giedd sculon singan_

_glaomen sorgiende on Meduselde..._

Her song ended when she let her tears stream down her pale face. The language of the song was not familiar to me and it sounded nothing like elvish. I looked at the tomb to see how it was covered with green vegetation and white flowers for decoration. Four chantlings rested on the tomb to also mourn for the dead Prince. I didn't plan to do this but after the body was sealed away, I whistled to them the twelve note beat. They caught my music and the first one began to sing. Soon, they all sang the beat. The area was filled with the birds singing their last song to the Prince before his soul finally made its departure. Eowyn turned to me and I looked back at her. She mouthed something but I couldn't put together what she said.

~0~0~0~

"Thank you, for doing that." She tells me. It was an hour after the funeral and she caught me limping on my ankle with pain written on my face. She brought me to the Healers Room inside Meduseld and we were both alone together. She took off my boot and began examining my ankle carefully while I sat on a stool. She still wore her black funeral dress and her blonde hair was still up in a bun. She continues, "Those were my cousin's favorite birds, the ones resting on his tomb. He used to sing with them to spare his free time."

"The chantlings?" I question.

"Is that what they're called?"

"Yes. So you are also royalty?" I ask after she said_ my cousin_. She nods at my question without looking up at me. "I am so sorry for your lost. This must be hard for you and King Théoden." She nods again and I have a feeling that I shouldn't talk about it anymore. I stay still as she wraps my ankle with a white bandage slowly.

"It is not broken only sprained; it will heal possibly tomorrow if you do not use it for the rest of the day. How did this happen?" she questions my injury.

"I fell from a tree." I answer with a small chuckle.

"And your head?" she turns to the bandage wrapped around my forehead. I forgot all about my other injury until she mentioned it.

"An orc shot an arrow at me and I was quick enough to duck, but the tip sliced my skin." I touch it again with my two fingers and stroke it repeatedly. I'm tempted to take it off and before I know it, I do. The bandage is in my hand and I see the dark red stain marked on the white. Eowyn stands up to touch my scar, which was three inches long, and has an amazed look on her face.

"I envy you." She mumbles to me and I give her a strange look. She envied me?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You are the first woman I have seen traveling with a group of men, which is very uncommon for all of us. I am jealous that you can travel and face danger where ever you go. You can fight all day and night and receive scars that tell stories of how you lived through the battle." I was shocked at what she said. She wanted to do all of that? Battling is never fun and it never has been, so why is she so desperate to risk her life? "Why are you with the Company?"

"Saruman took someone from me, and I plan to get them back." I say with seriousness. She looks at me carefully to make sure I wasn't lying. Then she asked for my name. "I am Astrid, the Girl with Fire." I state out.

"Girl with Fire? The name has not been heard throughout these lands, but what does your title mean?" she's really saying, what can you do with fire. I'm not heated up so that won't show her who I am, but a candle with a dancing orange flame was placed on a wooden table next to us.

"Look at the candle," I tell her. She turns to it and I stick my hand up. I spread my fingers wide out and focus on the flame carefully. Soon, the little inferno grows three times bigger which makes the white wax melt faster. When half of the candle wax is gone I clench my fingers into a fist. The flame shrinks smaller and smaller until it disappears into nothing but slithering white smoke. I haven't done fire manipulation in a long time and it felt good to do it again. I watch Eowyn's face and smirk to myself; she must've never seen something like this before.

"H-How is this possible?" she gasped.

"I'm just a little complicated." I say.

~0~0~0~

Food. I haven't eaten it in days. Just eating a piece of bread was like eating something I've never tasted before. The wild rice and meat mixed together was a delicious combination. The vegetation was fresh and rich in my mouth and I was tempted to ask for seconds when the plate was empty. Of course, I don't and become grateful that my stomach is finally full.

"Are you satisfied?" Aragorn asked while he finishes his meal. He must've seen the expression on my face.

"Yeah," I mumble with a smile.

After my dinner, a woman escorts me to a small room with a small bed. It contained a thin blanket and a soft pillow for me to sleep with, but as you all know; I don't sleep alone. It was pointless to even try closing my eyes and pray for dreams because they always shot right back open. So I spent my whole night thinking of what happen today, praying for Bella, Maia, and Ben to still be alive, and counting the small dark dots mark on the ceiling.

The next morning, I walk to the stables to visit Aidan and just like Eowyn predicted my ankle doesn't tighten with so much pain anymore. When I open the barn doors the smell of hay and horses fill my noise. The sent is sickening but that's because I haven't been around horses for a long time. Unlike some of the horsemen here who seem to be living the life around these creatures. All the horses looked the same as they rested in their stalls, but I found mine in the fifth stall with that stable boy from yesterday. He fed Aidan another golden apple and the horse happily crunched it into his mouth. He patted Aidan's muzzle with a smile on his face and I walked up to them.

"He really likes those apples, huh?" The boy jumped out of his skin when he heard my voice. Aidan rose up his head to greet me and I patted his forehead softly. I turn back to the boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I also didn't catch your name yesterday."

"Ro s-son of Rolen," he stutters nervously. His voice still sounded weird, almost softer than how a regular boy should sound. His eyelashes were also pretty long and looking down at his fingers they were really thin. My thoughts were interrupted when someone called out to him.

"Ro, take a couple horses out for a walk. They need to stretch out their legs." A tall man with brown hair walks up to us both holding a pile of fresh, golden hay. He looked like he could be in his late forties after I saw a couple strands of grey hair and his face a little wrinkly. Ro nodded to him and walked over to the other side to get the horses. The old man walked over to feed Aidan the hay and talk to me. "Lady Astrid, your horse has been a pleasant guest to our stables."

"Thank you," I say and stroke the stallions soft neck. The man continues.

"It is also an honor to have the famous daughter of Firehart among us." Are my ears fooling me or did he just say _the daughter of Firehart_? My mouth hung open with shock and I felt my fingers begin to tremble. He knew who I was, but how? "My Lady, please do not look so pale. I have heard your father's stories and learned of his appearance. No one has grand eyes the color ember like how he did, and I knew immediately you were the descendent of him when I saw yours. I am no enemy to you, I swear on my life, but it's an honor to meet you."

Looking into his dark eyes, they seemed to be speaking the truth. But if he knew who I was, then he must know the magic of Vamora I carry inside my body. "Do you," I speak quietly to him. "do you all the stories of my father? Do you know the story of Vamora's magic?"

I watch him closely as he nods lightly. "Yes, but again I say, I am no enemy to you. I wish not to kill the daughter of a famous demigod." I sigh a little with relief, but still wasn't sure if I could fully trust his words. I remember Galadriel telling me that men wanted to kill my father because of the magic he kept inside him. This man could be fooling me and I would have to be careful about it.

"What is your name?" I ask him. He gives me a warm grin.

"Borin son of Bowen," his eyes seem to travel to my dress and he gives it a puzzled look.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"No Lady Astrid, but your dress seems to completely destroyed." I look down to find what he meant by 'destroyed' and saw it. The dress was extremely dirty and had the scent of outdoors and sweat. Some parts of the fabric were ripped and blood stained, which made me look like a wild animal in a dress. The boots still seemed fine, but I pretty much ruined my elvish dress.

"I guess I wasn't focusing on my appearance." My cheeks heat up with embarrassment while Borin just chucks at me.

"Lady Astrid, come with me. I believe I hold a better traveling outfit for you."

***Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but I think I'll post chapters weekly now. I plan to make them longer than they have been before. I hope you like Ro and Borin because you'll be seeing them more often in the next couple chapters. **

**Fan Mail-**

**purpleXorchid- Thanks and he'll be getting sweeter in later chapters. The next one is going to bring Legolas and Astrid closer a little more.**

**KristalikaDragonfly- OMG! I love that movie and I love hyperactive horses too.**

**Saren-Dipety- I'm glad you like the horse, Aidan and I fixed the mistake. I'm happy you also like the Legolas and Astrid scene, but they'll be getting better and better later.**

**Bntjammer- Thanks so much for your comment, I'm happy you like the story so far.**

**Trollalalala- Happy you like the chapter friend! Your review made me smile!**

**Gigigue – Haha, yep he came back and it is pretty awesome.**

**I also have a special announcement for you guys. After I finish this story, I will possibly type a sequel to it, but that's all up to you guys. Do you still want to continue the adventures of Astrid, the Girl with Fire? Tell me in your reviews. Oh speaking of reviews:**

**To the people who favorite and followed this story and don't leave a review (yeah I'm talking to you) please do so. I want to know if I'm doing well with this story and if you guys are interested in what you're reading. So please, please, PLEASE leave me a review. Expect the next chapter to be updated next week. Thanks again guys! **


	14. Maia's Return

A long sleeved white shirt under a grey leather jerkin, comfortable dark pants, and my elven boots is what I changed into. I analyzed my new outfit confusingly, wondering why Borin suggested these clothes for me. The jerkin was comfortable and thick enough to hide my breast while the pants were tight to my legs but relaxing to walk in. I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders again to feel the comfort and warmth it gives my body. I took out my braid and used my ten fingers to brush the tangles out of my hair. It was waving all the way down to my mid back and I didn't touch it anymore, I wanted a break from braiding hair. I heard a knock at my door and let the woman from last night emerge inside my room.

"Lady Astrid, I was told by a guard that you are given permission by the King to keep theses." She holds out my father's bow and quiver, which look untouched from harm. I sigh with relief, retrieve them, and say thank you to her. The bow is still smooth and I use my thumb to outline the fire symbol, the feeling is soothing which makes me relax a little more that it's not damaged in anyway. The quiver is refilled with three dozen new arrows but my old ones still rest inside. My gift is also spotted and I'm happy no one touched it.

I wrap both my quiver and bow around my body, leave my room with the woman behind and make an exit out of Meduseld. I spot the Fellowship on the stone staircase resting and doing their normal activities. Gimli and Aragorn both smoked their pipes while Legolas examines his elven blades and cleans them carefully. Looking at those blades I was pretty impressed at how they were designed and the way they looked. I imagine myself holding those blades in a fighting position, ready to slice off anyone's flesh and decapitate any person who attacks me. I should get myself another weapon anyway because a bow won't come in handy for so long.

Legolas senses my presences and turns to look at me, along with Aragorn and Gimli. Their faces become white with wide eyes after they see my new appearance and I smirk at their reaction. "Why are you dress like a man?" Aragorn says and it fades away.

That was not the question I was going for and I scowl at him. With my stubbornness, I decide not to answer and begin trotting down the steps with their eyes trained on my back. Borin suggested that I dress like a male? Is this some kind of joke? I have multiples feelings about this; anger, annoyance, and happiness. I don't know why but I actually like this new outfit. It was easier to walk in and I could possibly climb trees and ride Aidan more comfortably. I was irritated because of Aragorn's question, making me feel so hideous about myself all because I wore fresh new clothes.

I make my way back to the barn to confront Borin and his taste in style for me. When I swing the doors open I jump backwards with surprise. Making his way out was Borin himself while leading a chestnut horse behind him. He wore a long sleeve dark tunic, wool green pants, and ankle high shoes. Around his waist was a brown leather belt with a small sheath hanging off with a dagger resting inside and around his body was a quiver different from mine. When I could see the horse full, I noticed a wooden longbow hanging on to the saddle. Then it hit me, Borin was an archer.

"I see you are wearing my sister's clothing, do they interest you?" Borin snaps me from my thoughts and I get shocked when he says I'm wearing his sister's outfit.

"This is your sister's? I'm so sorry; I should've asked permission first."

He cuts in immediately. "No apology is necessary Lady Astrid, she created those clothes herself when she rode horses and hunted with me. After her death, they wasted their twenty years hiding away under her bed until I brought them back to the light. I give them to you now, Girl with Fire, so they will be used again for your journey."

"Thank you," I say amazed at what he said. "But they make me look like a man."

He chuckles with joy at my embarrassment again and says, "They make you look like a beautiful young woman in men's clothes, not a man. Your face is too lovely to be mistaken for a male." I feel my cheeks heat up and give myself a small smile, happy that he complimented me like that. No one has ever said that to me before and the feeling inside me feels nice. He gives me a nod and starts to walk past me with the horse's hooves clicking against the ground.

"Borin!" I cry out to the old man and he halts in place to turn back to me. "Where are you going?" I was curious.

"Hunting in the plains, a task I am responsible for when I'm not near the horses." He answers in his deep voice.

"May I accompany you?" I blurt out. I didn't understand why I said that. I didn't even know this man and I want to go with him on his hunt. Maybe because I wanted to learn from his hunting skills so I could get better with mine in the future. Or because I wanted to take Aidan for a ride and I didn't want to be alone. But I think the real reason is because I wanted to make a new friend.

"Of course, Lady Astrid." He says humbly. I hurry back to the stables to bring out Aidan. Ro brings me my reins and asks if I needed a saddle, but I deny his offer. When my horse is ready, I pull myself up and sit on his black back realizing that it's more comfortable to sit on a horse with pants instead of a dress. Ro helps by leading Aidan to the barn doors and swinging them open for me to kick him into a trot. Borin is on his horse when I meet him and we ride through the village, through the gates, and out into the sea of grass.

~0~0~0~

We're out for practically the entire day, Borin and I, and we both enjoy each other's company. We ride out ten miles away from Edoras and Aidan seems to be enjoying the speed I let him go at. Borin guides me to a rabbit warren, saying that there are more than four dozen rabbits living there. I watch him carefully as he shoots the fluffy animals while riding his horse and he does this action like a skilled hunter. He manages to kill five rabbits while the others hurry away back to their holes, not daring to stick their little heads out. I'm impressed and ask him to me how to shoot while on horseback.

Riding a mile away from the rabbit warren, he picks the smallest killed rabbit from the rest and we stop by a huge boulder. He hangs the small body on the giant rock and tells me to use it as a target. Aidan goes at a small trot and I send an arrow to the body easily, but when we get into a gallop it begins to get tricky to aim the right way. My world goes by too fast and I lose focus because I'm trying to steady my body. I break a couple arrows after they hit the solid rock and end my lesson defeated. Borin just chuckles at me, "You have better aim off a horse, so do not be discourage if the first lesson did not go the way you planned."

"Okay." I say.

Borin then takes me to another area in the plains where he leaves the small rabbit body in the middle of the tall grass. I am pulled behind another boulder and we wait while our horses graze. Borin tells me that a flock of hawks fly over the lands hunting for rabbits and will go for any alive or dead. The wait is long so we spare time talking to each other and I ask him about how well he's heard of my father.

"My father told me stories about him before he vanished from Middle-Earth. A wise being, he told me, with eyes like ember and heart made of fire. That is why they named him Firehart. There were others like him, other demigods who were created by the Ainur, but he was the most popular one. The elves adored him, men worshipped him, dwarves respected him, the ents accepted him, but evil creatures were his foe since he was always out hunting for them. Firehart once burnt a whole army of orcs with his powers and the orcs swore vengeance upon him."

"Did he have any history with this bow?" I ask and show him my weapon. He studies the wood, the fire symbol, the string, and compares it to his own. He strung the string with his two fingers and listened to the vibrating sound it made like the weapon was playing music. By the look on his face, he seemed overly joyed to be holding my father's bow.

"Never have I dreamed of holding the weapon a hero has touched. A happy day it is, a day I will treasure in my heart for the rest of my living days."

An hour passes and we begin to hear the cries of hawks as they circle around the area in the air. I watch Aidan shoot his neck up and grow excited to see the flying animals, but I shake my head signaling him that it wasn't the right time. We wait five minutes if any other hawks were going to join the flock above us and only see two entering the party. Borin and I shoot out of our hiding spot and begin sending our arrows to all the birds we could catch. They move quickly, but my arrows are faster. I remember a trick I taught myself once and pull by bowstring back further when I see two hawks flying next to each other. After the release, the arrow flies in the air for a second and drops to the earth with two hawks hanging off its body.

The flock flies away with a smaller company than the one before, leaving Borin and I with ten hawks like victory trophies. We pick up our dead game and Borin tells me to abandon the small rabbit and leave it for an animal who really wants it. Aidan is bouncing his head up and down excitedly when he sees the birds flying away and I tell him to stay control. Borin is confused by the horse's action when he packs up the game and I say, "My horse is a bird brain."

We ride back to Edoras before the sun begins to get ready for the night. Borin comments on me killing two hawks with one shot and that I was a great person to go hunting with. Even at the begin age of an old man, Borin was a really good hunter. I try to remember all the ways he shot at his game and promise myself to use those techniques in the future. I had to admit, Borin wasn't that bad to have around me. I was afraid of him in the beginning since he knew who I was and thought he wanted to kill me for Vamora's magic, but if he did then he would've done it when we were alone for the whole day. I never really had the thought, but maybe humans aren't as bad as I believed they were. They really are kind beings and accept those who are different.

It's the first day and I really trust Borin, which is unlike me. Maybe because I see him as the grandfather I never had after the way he treated me all day. I would've said father but I couldn't help but feel that was Aragorn's job since he's supposed to be responsible for me. Gimli to me was an uncle who would stand by my side to comfort and laugh with me. And Legolas- Wait, what was Legolas? Not a brother because that's Bens role in my life and not a cousin because I don't even know what a cousin is supposed to do. He protects me, I know that, and I would do anything to protect him so what is he to me?

~0~0~0~

We're two miles away from Edoras when Aidan comes to a still halt. "Trot," I nudge at his sides but he doesn't flinch. "Trot." I repeat but still no response. "Aidan, trot." Borin turns his horse around and gallops towards me.

"Something wrong?" he asked and I give him a shrug. Aidan's ears flicker backwards rapidly and his body automatically turns to the opposite direction with his head raised high up.

"Aidan what's wrong?" I whisper and he answers by bobbing his head up and down with a loud snort. He stomps his foot repeatedly on the ground and I know from there that something is not right.

"Lady Astrid, there is something in the far distance." Borin cries. I see him pointing out and follow his finger to see figures a half mile away from where we were. I squint my eyes to make out the blurs and see something in the shape of a horse while the other looks like a thin person.

Borin and I gallop over to the horse after I watch the person fall to the ground and get hidden by the tall grass. When were closer, the horse has two small figures resting on his back and I make them out as children; an older boy and young girl with red faces, puffy eyes, and breathing very heavily. The boy calls out to us when we're close enough to hear his screams. "Help, she fainted! She's been running for four days with no water or food! Please help her!"

I hop off Aidan's back and jog over to the woman who fainted. But after I see her familiar face and wavy dirty blonde hair, my face is goes pale and my heart stops, literally. "Maia!" I screech and pull her body up to check her pulse. It's weak and her breathing is weird, which makes me automatically wrap my arms around her waist and I drag her to Aidan. "Borin help me!"

The old man tells the children he'll be right back and helps push Maia's body on the horses back. I mount with my friend in front and the reins in my hands. I turn to Borin, "Help the kids while I help my friend." And I kick Aidan into a fast canter.

In ten minutes, I'm riding through the village at full speed –accidentally making a couple men fall backwards from shock- and quickly dismount Aidan while giving Maia a piggy back. For a minute, I thought I heard her whisper my name weakly and dig her face into my neck. She was hot, very hot, almost like a fever concurred her. Her sweated rivers down the back of my neck and she coughed with dehydration. Bursting through the doors of Meduseld I interrupt; Gandalf and Théoden's conversation and the Fellowship, plus Eowyn, dinner with my cries.

"Help! Help please! Get her to a healer, a bed, ANYTHING!" They do nothing but have their eyeballs bugged out with surprised. They just stare at me with shock and I react to this by sprinting to the Healer's Hall, remembering where it was. I hear someone running behind me and look back to see Eowyn and I was relieved.

Inside, three women lay Maia's body on a table and strip off the blue peasant dress she wore. I watched my friend shiver with discomfort because of her nudity, but her eyes still wouldn't open. I hear something outside the hall and knew it was Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. I ignore them and focus on what was happening. Eowyn helps the women as they uses a wet rag to moist her forehead and another to clean off her body. Maia's face was still red and she still cough like she was about to puke out a lung, this made me angry.

"Why don't you use medicine instead of cleaning her." I snap at them.

One woman looks over to me with shy eyes, "Well you see, Lady Astrid, we have to cool down the fever before-"

I cut in with rage, "Cool her fever!? Give her something so she can open her eyes! She looks close to death and you're doing nothing about it!" my screaming seemed to make Maia's body stir a little and I hear her voice again.

"A-Astrid. . ." she whispers. The same woman puts her face close to her ear and mumbles something, but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Stay away from her! Maia I'm here!" I scream. "I'm alive!" her body stirs again weakly, almost like she's trying to find my voice.

"Get her out." Another woman says and I feel myself being lifted from the ground. Legolas and Aragorn carry me out of the hall while I howl like a wild banshee. I claw, kick, and slap both of them but they seem to ignore my attacks. I use my ability and heat up my hand to burn Aragorn's shoulder, which makes him scream and he drops me. I swiftly dodge both Legolas' and Gimli's attempt to grab me again and run back to the Healer's Hall. The door is closed and locked, which makes me bang my fist against the wood. I scream, ordering them to open up and to let me see Maia. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the tears sticking to my burnt up cheeks.

After about ten minutes, I give up and slide down to the floor with my head resting on the wooden door. I close my eyes and sob to myself. Thoughts of see Maia's body and learning that she's really dead run around my brain which makes me cry harder. Aragorn comes around to witness my sorrow and I hiss at him to leave me alone.

I'm in this position for an hour and each minute made my world go darker. My tears were finally drained out but my eyes were puffy red and my face felt gluey. My left ear is always on the door, eavesdropping on what these healers were doing. I would predict when Maia woke up at some points but my theories always seemed to be wrong. I tell myself, she'll wake up in five minutes, and when time is up there's nothing but silence.

To spare time I daydream. I imagined myself growing chantling wings and flying up to touch the clouds. Clouds must be really nice to sleep on because I remember the expression I heard one time, "I wish my bed was soft like a cloud." Is there any possible way for a bed to be like that? Maybe if there was a mattress stuffed with them, but I'm sure that's impossible. If I remember correctly, clouds are made of water and trying to lay on one would be going through it and falling to my death.

I feel movement on the side of my face and get startled when I see Eowyn opening the door. She hands me a cup of warm water and tells me to drink it, which I do because I'm awfully thirsty. When I'm finished, I feel my eyes begin to droop for some reason. Eowyn says I'm allowed to come in but to expect Maia sleeping instead of wide awake. Just hearing the word_ sleeping _makes my stomach flip with joy. At least it is not the word dead.

Creeping myself in, I see her body resting peacefully on the table with a thin white blanket covering her nudity. She looked better, much better actually. Only her cheeks seemed to be red and a wet rag was place on her forehead to keep her nice and cool. The healers watch me carefully as I slowly kneel down by the table and tangle my fingers with hers.

Maia. She was alive and finally resting. I haven't seen her in a few weeks, but I feel like we've been apart for years. Finally, someone I love and care about is with me again. I spill out another salt tear but swipe it away, I'm so happy that I can almost cry again, but I force myself not to. The children told me she was running for four days which probably caused her to have a high fever. Just like me, sometimes Maia can gain so much energy that it's dangerous to keep doing what she's doing. But where was she all this time and what was she doing? And how did she get those kids? What confused me the most was why she ran for four days none stop. It was almost like she and the children were running away from something, but what?

I snap out of thought when I see her head move to the side. Her eyelids are only a centimeter open but I know the smile on her face showed she saw me. "Hey Astrid." She mumbles.

"Hi, long time no see." I mumble back.

She does a small nod and her smile gets a half inch longer. "You can say that again. What happened to your forehead?" she noticed my scar.

"Long story." I say with a weak smirk.

"But knowing you, it must be a good one." Her eyes close again and her smile disappears. But my ears are sharp enough to hear her whisper. "I'm happy to see you again." And she falls back asleep.

"Same." and I too rest my head on the table.

~0~0~0~

Someone gives my shoulder a shake and my eyes open by I'm too exhausted to stand up. My fingers are still entwined with Maia's and I realize I've been sleep on the table for a while. Aragorn's voice is heard. "Astrid, you should go to bed."

He's right, I should. But I didn't want to leave Maia alone; then again, I probably have too. He helps me stand up but my legs feel so wobbly that I stumble backwards. Something was wrong with me, I'm never this exhausted. It must've had something to do with the drink Eowyn gave me because I remember finishing it and my eyes started to feel heavy. She put something in there to make me sleep faster and I wanted to yell about it, but instead found my throat getting lazy.

Aragorn swoops me up and carries me to my room. On our way he tells me that we're going to be traveling to Helms Deep in two days and I nod, not knowing what Helms Deep was. I also find all the energy in me to speak to him. "I'm sorry I burnt you."

"It is alright. I am sorry I questioned why you wore men's clothing in the morning. I did not mean to offend you." He says.

I want to tell him that he didn't need to apologize and that I was just acting childish. I wanted to tell him that these were made by Borin's sister so you wouldn't actually call them men's clothing. Instead, I find myself saying. "It's okay." And soon enough I slip off my jerkin and boots, get tucked in by Aragorn, and he shuts my door leaving me alone with the monsters that will haunt me tonight.

The thing about taking drugs or potions to make me fall asleep is that they come with a side effect. Nightmares. Terrible dreams I rarely have when I'm asleep, but tonight I am drugged with a sleeping medicine running around my body and I'm alone. Knowing that there's nothing for me to stop the effects, I prepare myself for what's about to come.

My dream was running in an unknown forest with three wolf-like creatures chasing me. I was too afraid to look back and kept sprinting away from the blood-thirsty pack that were starving to feast on my flesh. I had no clue where I was running to but the trail felt never ending and I was getting exhausted. I tripped on a root and fell face first to the ground and before I know it, I'm getting eaten alive. Their sharp teeth sunk deep into my skin and tore it off like clothing.

Pain was all I felt. They pulled at my skin, hair, arms, legs, and I felt _everything_. Warm red liquid was painted all over me. Razor-sharp tongues tasted my blood. Sword-like fangs chewed from my hair to my flesh. And I was being tugged around like a ragdoll. My eyes were closed shut, not bearing to witness the predators destroying my body, and I scream out of pain, fear, and help. But no one is coming to my rescue.

~0~0~0~

-Third Person P.O.V.-

Just hearing her scream made Legolas sprint to her room at full speed. Barging through the door, he found Astrid thrashing around in her bed, screeching in pain and her skin shining from sweat. Without thinking it through, he wrapped his arms around her and let her head rest on his chest while his hand stroked through her hair freely. Astrid quickly stopped her thrashing when she felt his fingers on her hair and the sound of a familiar heartbeat._' Legolas,'_ she thought to herself, awakening from the nightmare.

Her wet hand traveled to his shirt and she gripped the fabric to pull her face closer to his chest. "_Kaima yassen amin_," She whispers to him, making his eyes widen. She repeats, "_Kaima yassen amin._"

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He taught her many elvish phrases, but he didn't think she would say this one. 'Sleep with me' is what she said to him. She wanted him to stay with her until the night was over. Legolas didn't like the idea at first, but something in his heart told him to never leave this room until morning.

He made himself comfortable on the bed with his arms still wrapped around Astrid's body, her skin was hot but it started to cool when she knew Legolas wasn't going to leave her. She moved her body closer to his, making it look like she was on him and the bed at the same time. This snuggling position made Legolas sick in his stomach, but not the kind of sickness where he wanted to hurl. He actually found it rather relaxing, like the two of them were safe and sound from the dangers of the outside world. Looking down at her face, she looked so peaceful next to him and her beauty shined more when her hair was out. He liked touching her hair, it was smooth, soft, and long. The color was so unique too. Always dark like the night sky but when sunlight hits it the darkness fades to a magnificent brown with hints of gold sparking through it. No elf or human would have hair like that, another reason why Legolas wanted her.

Astrid shivered as she slept, a memory of the dream hit her mind and she let a soft moan escape her pink lips while touching the side of her arm. Legolas wondered if this dream she had involved someone or something hurting her. The thought made his heart clench and he brought her body closer to his. Even if she was lying on top of him, Astrid still shivered with fear like a scared kitten. Legolas had to think of something to stop her panic but one thing came to mind.

A song. But he remembered so many and none of them seemed soothing enough to help Astrid sleep. He remembers one though, his father's song to his mother when she was leaving for Valinor. That was a thousand years ago and he was still a young elf when his mother departure. His father held his mother tightly and he sang her the song. A song about finding love and describing it in the most beautiful ways, she cried when it ended and so did he. His father's voice was a beautiful melody to listen to and he wondered if that talent passed on to him. He remembers the beginning of the song though, but not the rest. But he tried as hard as he could. Astrid stopped her shivers when she heard Legolas' voice.

Over the clouded Misty Mountains,

_Through the forest of green trees._

_I will find you, I will find you_

_In the waters of the sea._

_The sea winds are hissing,_

_Can you hear your name?_

_The sunlight is hitting,_

_And starts to golden your face._

_In the darkness of caves,_

_I will find your eyes._

_You're a star much shining brighter,_

_Than the ones up in the sky._

The reason he paused was that he couldn't remember the rest of the song. He struggle for a few moments, trying to catch words or phrases that were familiar to the beat, but gave up. Instead, he decided to create his own words.

_The birds fall silent,_

_When your voice is heard._

_A voice that takes my breath away,_

_And lifts me from the world._

_A fire so beautiful,_

_You will never be blown away._

_I will protect you, I will protect you._

_But I ask you to stay._

_Be free from the shadows,_

_Come here closer to me._

_Wipe your tears of pain and nightmares,_

_And your eyes begin to see._

_My love for you,_

_Is desperate and strong._

_Keep silent and shut your eyes,_

_For I will never be gone._

Astrid's body stirred when the song ended until she went still and went to a deep sleep, the small smile on her face never disappearing. Legolas couldn't believe what he just sung to her. He couldn't believe how fast he came up with those words. He couldn't believe that everything he sung was the truth. The truth. Everything was true; everything that was said from his lips was the truth. Astrid, the Girl with Fire, was beautiful, powerful, had an amazing voice, and she needed to be protected. Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, was strongly, utterly, and crazy in love with the Girl with Fire.

***Author's Note-Hope you guys like that treat at the end of this chapter. The Legoromance has been stepped up another level. How will Astrid feel about Legolas in love with her? Well, after reading this story so far what do you guys think? And Maia's back, yeaah! The story will now get more interesting! B.T.W. the song Legolas sang is mine. No one invented it except for me. You are not allowed to use it unless you ask for my permission. Thank you! **

**Fan Mail-**

**Mercede216-thanks for the review and don't worry, a sequel will be coming soon so stick with us!**

**Trollalalala-thank you for your chapter review and I fixed the mistakes and replaced the chapter. And you recommended my story to a community? Thanks so much!**

**Gigigue-Ro is complicated. That's all I can say. And I'm going to add a couple more characters later in the story. And I'm so happy you like the sequel idea. I already written the idea out and I think you're going to like it.**

**Saren-Dipety- Haha, no the apples are not magical or anything. They're just a color. You know like Golden Delicious apples. Nothing special about them.**

**AquaDiamond-Girl – Yes, Bella will be found when the Fellowship goes to Isengard. And Bella will have a small scene next chapter.**

**purpleXorchid- Ehehe, well we'll see about that. . .**

**The next chapter, Astrid and friends are traveling to Helms Deep. Hooray! Please review and the next chapter will be updated next week. J.R.R. Tolkien owns the Lord of the Rings while I own Astrid, the Girl with Fire. Put them together, they make a good story! Have a good week guys! **


	15. Sorry to the Fans

Hey there. I'm AngelAmber. Long time no see, ehehe (pleasedon'tkillme).

Yes. I know I haven't updated. I know it's been months. And I know I'm doing a terrible job with this story. But I have my reasons for it.

First of all when I finished the last chapter I was already typing out the next one until something in my gut told me to take a break. So of course, I did for a couple days. Then I started to reread the Lord of the Rings again because, I don't know for fun? and something struck me when I finished it. I look back on my story and think to myself, "What the hell am I posting?"

Many reasons why:

My character, Astrid, I did not like the way I brought her up. I mean, maybe to you guys she was a good character and tenth walker but I just didn't like the way I was creating her. I mean, if you haven't noticed, I felt like she was always acting kind of two-faced at some points and it just felt wrong.

Astrid's choice of weapon: a bow and arrow. Now at first I thought it was a pretty good idea because who doesn't like bow and arrows, but then I look back to Legolas and realize I pretty much stole his signature weapon. So I don't know if it's me, but I honestly didn't think it was right to have two characters have the same weapon. It didn't seem that exciting and creative and that's what I like to do.

Astrid's power to manipulate fire: totally messed that one up. I didn't really focus on it too much and I never understood why, but that was another problem.

The plot in Astrid's point of view went too fast to me. I felt like I was giving you all the details and I wasn't letting the reader put the puzzles together to reveal the main conflict through this story. I mean, sure you all have seen and read Lord of the Rings so you pretty much know what is coming in that plot. But you also pretty much knew what was going to happen in Astrid's plot and as a writer, I pretty much hated that problem.

The horse, or Mearas or whatever you like to call them, I didn't enjoy it that scene. It was just too corny in my opinion. I mean Aidan, really? Who names a horse from Middle-Earth that? Seems like I did.

And much more but I feel like you all get the point…

So now that I'm done complaining and got that out of my system, I'm ready to uplift the negative air right now. I've decided to rewrite the story from the very beginning call, "Lady of the Flames" and it will be something similar to the Girl with Fire but a few changes will happen in the story. First, the story will instead be in third person point of view instead of first because I feel it's easier. Second, the plot will take place directly in Middle-Earth and I don't want to reveal exactly where Astrid is living. Third, Astrid's new weapon will be a slightly curved bladed sword (like the curve you see on a katana. No! it's not a katana!). And Fourth, I'm changing Astrid's eye color to grey and her hair to a orange brown color (So think of it like this: her hair is mostly brown but when the sunlight hits it her hair gets more lighter and you can see the orange).

Of course, you will definitely see Maia, Ben, and Bella's characters (Yes, Astrid will still have the love triangle with Ben and Legolas) but I may change their names. Well, I'll keep Maia's name but you guys can help me think of new names for Ben and Bella. Can you help me with that?

So again, I'm sorry, please don't hunt me down and kill me, and to make it all up to you, I'll make the new story better than the first. I promise, I'm not giving Astrid up and her Middle-Earth adventure. Or the sequel I was planning to this because I'm DYING to type it. So can you please understand and forgive me? And do you want me to write the new story? If you do (and I hope you ALL do) the first chapter will possibly come out by the end of the month. I just need to recheck the plot to see if I have it all figured out and then I'll be ready to type. Thank you all for reading this again.

"Lady of the Flames"

Coming soon!


	16. Guess What!

Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!

Lady of the Flames, Chapter 1 is finally uploaded!

Go check it out fight now if you still want to see!

d^.^b


End file.
